Idol's Love
by ShineStardust
Summary: ¡Era demasiado difícil para el!No acababa de entender porque su novia tenía que ser tan hermosa, talentosa y, lo mas preocupante de la situación, FAMOSA. Desearía volver al tiempo en el que ella sólo cantaba para el y no para millones de personas, pero cuando la veía tan feliz no podía decirle nada, tan sólo felicitarla. Extra publicado para la #KiriAsuWeek2017
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: Melodía de Concierto

Todo estaba listo para que ella comenzara.

Todos los miembros del staff ya estaban en sus posiciones, ella ya estaba lista y maquillada para salir al escenario, pero había una cosa, una única cosa, que aún no estaba lista, por _esa cosa_ la princesa idol, Asuna Yuuki, no podía salir al escenario.

Estaba preocupada y tensa porque esa cosa aún no estaba lista, si salía así al escenario quien sabe que podría suceder, para este punto ya debería estar poniéndose en posición para salir por la plataforma con la que iniciaría su show de apertura pero no podía, no sin esa cosa, no sin él.

 _"¿Dónde estás Kirito-kun?"_

¿Por qué su adorado novio no aparecía para darle su beso de buena suerte? Él sabía claramente que ella no podría cantar bien o se le olvidaría la letra de la canción si él no hacia esa cosa por ella, si él no llegaba a _**besarla**_ no podría iniciar su concierto, sus besos eran su mejor amuleto de buena suerte, desde su debut eso había quedado demostrado, entonces si él sabía claramente esto ¿dónde rayos estaba? se estaba empezando a impacientar además de que en cinco minutos tendría que ir al escenario independientemente de que su novio le dé un beso o no.

 _¿La tierra ha comenzado a temblar?_

No... La que había comenzado a temblar era ella, estaba asustada, nunca había salido a cantar a ningún concierto sin que su novio la besase antes, casi fallaba el día de su debut si no fuera por su novio la beso y le dio un "hechizo" para que triunfara, podría sonar increíblemente tonto pero… en los últimos años desde que entro en el medio, su novio nunca había dejado de hacerlo. De repente se escucharon unos golpes suaves en la puerta de su camerino, ilusionada pensó que sería su novio el que tocaba su puerta hasta que escuchó una voz femenina llamarla.

\- Asuna ya no podemos esperar más, tienes que salir rápidamente al escenario.

 _¡Oh, rayos! Kirito-kun date prisa, no podré hacerlo sin ti_

Pensaba la ojimiel, mientras sentía como sus ojos se aguaban. Listo, iba a llorar, como la buena bebe llorona que era cuando su novio no estaba con ella.

\- Espera sólo unos minutos más Kaete-san - le grito a través de la puerta a su representante que estaba parada afuera de su camerino.

\- No podemos esperar más Asuna, tienes que salir ya.

Armándose con el poco valor que poseía, abrió la puerta del camerino encontrándose con el rostro impaciente de su representante, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que iba hacia la parte posterior del escenario mientras pensaba como le iba decir que cancelara el concierto porque no podía dar su 100% para sus fans, se apenaba de verdad pero simplemente no podía, en ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte ajetreo al fondo del pasillo que daba hacia la salida del estadio, como de personas luchando, que solo provocó que se asustara más y las lágrimas quisieron derramarse con más ganas, si comenzaba a derramarlas ella ya no podría detenerlas y arruinaría su maquillaje en el proceso, ante ella y su representante apareció un guardia de seguridad.

\- Señoritas avancen al escenario por favor, nosotros estamos manejando a un intruso fanático que se ha querido colar a la zona de camerinos.

\- ¿Como que un intruso? Cuando se contrató a su compañía nos garantizaron la seguridad de la señorita Asuna, creí que había quedado claro que esta es de alta prioridad, ¿Que acaso no pueden lidiar con un simple fanático? Ustedes son…– mientras su representante reprendía al guardia se escuchó una voz masculina gritar, tan clara para ella que la voz de su representante, el guardia de seguridad y el ajetreo dejaron de importarle.

\- YA LES DIJE QUE SOY SU NOVIO ¡DÉJENME PASAR! ELLA NO PODRÁ CANTAR SI NO LA VEO PRIMERO - grito un joven pelinegro de ojos grises, el cual pudo llegar hasta un corredor donde diviso la silueta de su querida novia vistiendo su típica ropa de idol color rosa, ella estaba junto a su representante, Kaete-san, y un hombre mayor que vestía el mismo uniforme que esos idiotas que no lo dejaban pasar a ver a su novia, conociéndola como lo hacía, la pobre ya debe de estar temblando de los nervios porque él no llegaba a besarla y desearle buena suerte. No le quedaba de otra, haría uso de sus habilidades…

De inmediato el corazón de la pelinaranja comenzó a latir desbocado, incapaz de controlar sus emociones, su delicado cuerpo temblaba sin control alguno mientras una sola frase se filtraba en su cabeza como un mantra:

¡Gracias a Dios!

Entonces sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo al encuentro de su ser amado, gritando mientras corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían- Kirito-kun ¡KIRITO-KUN!

Siendo más rápidos que ella y aprovechando la distracción de su novio los guardias que estaban con él lo derribaron, sacándole el aire en el proceso y dándole un susto de muerte a la pelinaranja, reaccionando a esto apresuro más el paso para llegar a su novio, una vez que llego hasta donde se encontraban ellos la ojimiel comenzó a gritar de forma un poco histérica haciendo que estos se apartaran de él, terminando por darles unas palabras en voz baja que nada tenían que ver con la forma inicial con la que les gritó, fueron tan bajas que el pelinegro no alcanzó a escuchar lo que su novia les dijo pero a juzgar por la cara de terror que pusieron estos se imaginaba de que iba la cosa, pocas personas conocían su tempestuoso temperamento pero una vez que ella lo mostraba podría asustar al más valiente de los hombres.

En ocasiones el pelinegro se preguntaba si su novia tendría trastorno de personalidad o algo parecido ya que en momentos podría ser el más dulce de los ángeles, la más valiente de las guerreras a pasar a ser el bebé llorón que necesitaba de él, hasta parecer el mismísimo satanás encarnado; en fin, él la amaba a ella y a sus múltiples personalidades, nada podría cambiar eso.

Sumamente preocupada la chica se acercó hasta el lugar donde su pelinegro yacía en el piso mientras le preguntaba – ¿Kirito-kun aún sigues vivo?

\- Estoy bien Asuna, me la he visto en peores situaciones pero necesito que me dejes descansar un poco antes de intentar levantarme, aunque… - lo que sea que haya dicho fue tan bajo que la pelinaranja no fue capaz de escucharlo pero le dio una increíble curiosidad dado el notorio sonrojo en el rostro de su novio. Pocas eran las veces que él se sonrojaba de esa manera, con lo descarado que era, nada lo apenaba, sólo cuando le decía algo que el definía como "cursilerías tontas" pero que a ella la emocionaban mucho siempre que se presentaban, pensando que esta era una de esas ocasiones la pelinaranja se emocionó de la misma forma que siempre mientras preguntaba en el tono más dulce que era capaz de dar.

\- ¿Qué has dicho Kirito-kun? No he podido entenderte – con las palabras de ella, su novio, que aún estaba tirado en el piso con la vista hacia ella se sonrojo aún más si era posible, haciendo que el corazón de Asuna se volviera loco.

\- No te molestes pero… desde esta posición y a este ángulo puedo ver perfectamente tus bragas blancas de lacitos – termino por decir mientras desviaba la mirada, pero no lo hacía del todo, para poder ver por el rabillo del ojo lo que evitaba ver directamente, dejado a su novia petrificada con sus palabras. Luego del minuto de silencio más tenso que el joven había experimentado en mucho tiempo, su novia se movió rápidamente preparándose para gritarle

-¡KIRITO-KUN, IDIOTA, DESCEREBRADO, PERVERTIDO, MIRÓN! – mientras ella continuaba con su diatriba a todo volumen, llego su representante a un lado de ella indicándole que hace diez minutos ella debió haber salido al escenario – ya voy Kaete-san, lamento la pérdida de tiempo.

Dándole una última mirada de indignación al pervertido tirado en el piso comenzó a dar grandes zancadas directo al escenario, maldito fuera ese ojigris pervertido, ella preocupándose por él, mientras que el sólo actuaba como el mismo tonto de siempre.

Llegando por debajo del escenario podía escuchar los ensordecedores gritos de sus fans aclamando por ella, cuando estaba posicionada en la plataforma que la iba a sacar directo al escenario, Asuna fue jalada de su brazo, después sintió la caricia de unos dulces labios que eran como una droga para ella en los propios, seguido por el tacto de esos labios en su oreja mientras escuchaba la voz de su novio, a pesar, de los incesantes gritos que aclamaban por ella – Que tengas el mejor de los conciertos mi dulce princesa, la más grande de las ovaciones y la felicidad más grande al hacer lo que tanto amas, aunque con esa angelical voz eso no será nada difícil de conseguir.

¡El hechizo!

Casi se olvidaba de este, con lo enojada que estaba con su pervertido y descarado novio ¡Iba a subir sin él y sin su beso! poniendo automáticamente la mejor de sus sonrisas la pelinaranja miro fijamente a su novio olvidando su enojo anterior – Gracias, Kirito-kun.

Sintiendo como la plataforma a sus pies se movía, Kazuto dio unos cuantos pasos atrás para evitar ser elevado con su novia, mientras veía como ella se preparaba para dar inicio a su show. De repente la música comenzó, así como la melodiosa voz que reconocía como la de su novia se escuchó por todo el lugar silenciando al público que tanto la aclamaba…

 _Zutto… hikari no naka kinou_

 _made wa nakatta_

 _ashiato tadotte kita hodo_

(Entre más sigo las huellas que siempre estuvieron en la luz pero que descubrí hasta ayer)

 _gooru no mienai meiro ame ni utareta chizu_

 _koukai mo nanimo nai kedo_

(Más me adentro en un laberinto sin salida con un mapa mojado por la lluvia, no me arrepiento pero)

Al menos el concierto había tenido un buen inicio, con un poco de retraso, pero no se escuchaba a ninguno de los espectadores quejándose por ello, todo lo que se escuchaba era a su novia cantando y al público ovacionándola, esperaba que el concierto terminara sin ningún percance más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Akiru kurai zenbu kimi ga suki da yo haato wa egao de ippai_

(Te quiero tanto como para cansarme de ti, mi corazón está lleno de lágrimas)

 _koi no iroha mo sukoshi wakaritainda_

(Pero aun no entiendo lo básico del amor)

 _nandomo kurikaesu kedo sunzen de mata jikai he_

(Esto se sigue repitiendo pero cuando estoy a punto de entender, pasamos a otra cosa)

 _Sweet na otome gokoro wa izen toriatsukettenai no desu_

(Desafortunadamente el dulce corazón de una doncella es difícil de tratar)

 _Nee, kore ga I love you?_

(Oye, ¿esto es un Te amo?)

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER ASISTIDO HOY, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS – se podía escuchar la voz de su novia despidiéndose de todos, era mejor que se acercara al lateral por el cual ella ingresaría tras bambalinas para felicitarla por otro buen concierto, aunque cuál de los conciertos de su novia no eran buenos, el público la amaba y ella amaba cantar para todos, no había ningún problema, todos eran felices.

 _Mentira_

El sí que sufría bastante y era un poco, _solo un poquito_ , infeliz y es que ser novio de una idol era un trabajo a tiempo completo, como ahora que estaba chequeando el camerino de su novia para asegurarse que ningún acosador estuviese en el camerino, también había checado toda la zona de bambalinas durante todo el concierto cuidando que todo funcionase bien, no es como que un estudiante de preparatoria pudiese hacer mucho, pero él contaba con una motivación más grande que los demás, después de todo era su persona más importante la que subía al escenario a cantar. Pero claro que el nunca admitiría a nadie en voz alta esto, lo acusaban de despistado, pero su novia era la más despistada del mundo, lo cual lo beneficiaba a el de sobremanera, lo avergonzaría mucho si ella se diese cuenta de todo lo que hacía por ella, hablando del rey de roma, su novia iba hacia el corriendo lo más rápido que podía y lanzándose a sus brazos le lanzó la pregunta que siempre le hacía al final de cada concierto – Kirito-kun, Kirito-kun ¿Te gusto el concierto?

\- Por supuesto, lo hiciste muy bien – decía mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza una vez que se separaron de su apretado abrazo. Se miraron fijamente demostrándose con los ojos lo mucho que se querían y acercando sus bocas cada vez más para unirlas en un necesitado beso fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo seguido de una femenina voz.

\- Asuna, tienes una convivencia pendiente con las personas que pagaron boleto V.I.P.

\- Por supuesto Kaete-san, permíteme asearme el sudor y luego iré con ellos

\- No te tardes – pero Asuna ya iba hacia el camerino y no alcanzó a escuchar esta última frase, dejando un silencio incomodo entre el pelinegro y la mujer mayor gracias al hecho de que no era ningún secreto lo mucho que la representante de Asuna se oponía terminantemente a su relación, según ella, Asuna tendría más fans si su status fuera el de soltera pero aun así él se negaba a dejarla.

\- ¿Cuánto va a durar esa convivencia?

\- Lo que tenga que durar – la mujer dio media vuelta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, el necesitaba saber cuántos fans habría ahí y si tendrían personal de seguridad dispuesto cerca de ellos, junto con miles de preguntas más, maldita fuese esa mujer. Un toque suave en su mano lo saco de sus cavilaciones encontrándose con su novia vistiendo ropa informal mientras aferraba sus manos – vamos Kirito-kun, no podemos dejar a mis fans esperando.

Bueno por lo menos su novia quería llevarlo con ella, ya quería ver la cara que pondría su representante cuando los viera tomados de las manos, al menos sabiendo que va a acompañar a Asuna se sentía más aliviado con respecto a esa dichosa convivencia.

 _Definitivamente ser novio de una idol era un trabajo a tiempo completo y multifuncional._

 **Esta historia ha salido de mi necesidad de ver sufrir a kazu un poquito porque siempre es mi Asuna la que sufre los celos y las dificultades de esa relación, tanto en el canon como en la mayoría de los fanfics que he leído.**

 **Las canciones que aparecen son Courage y Q &A Recital, ambas de Haruka Tomatsu**

 **Agradezco a los lectores que le han dado una oportunidad a mi historia espero que les haya gustado, díganme que opinan de ella, toda crítica es bien recibida.**

 **PDTA: pido disculpas por la cacografía y los horrores de ortografía que se me hayan pasado, no duden en decírmelos, para mejorar mi historia.**


	2. Chapter 1: Melodía de infancia

Capítulo 1: Melodía de infancia

 **~ 10 años antes ~**

\- Espérame Kazu-nii, no me dejes por favor - gritaba una niña de 6 años de ojos color miel y cabello del mismo color mientras corría apresuradamente detrás de un niño de 7 años de cabellos azabache.

\- No lo haré, si no te das prisa te dejaré atrás

\- Kazu-nii te lo ruego, espera - en ese momento la pequeña niña resbaló por su rápido andar cayendo de bruces en el campo en el que corría.

Viendo como la pequeña ojimiel caía y comenzaba a llorar fuertemente el niño de cabellos azabache frenó y regreso por el camino que antes había recorrido para ir a ayudar a la niña.

\- ¿Estas bien mi pequeña Asuna? - preguntó realmente preocupado mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse.

Sólo pequeños gemidos y sollozos era lo que podía soltar la niña mientras era abrazada por el niño mayor, siendo este correspondido por la pequeña con mucho más fuerza. A lo lejos escucharon una voz de una mujer llamarlos

-Kazuto, Asuna-chan ¿Dónde están?

-Aquí estamos mamá – contesto el pequeño ojigris

Cuando la joven mujer de cabellos y ojos negros como la noche llego junto a los niños se sorprendió al ver la escena que tenía frente a ella, con su hijo abrazando protectoramente a la dulce niña mientras esta se aferraba a él como su tabla de salvación, esta escena solo provocó una sonrisa en la joven madre. Ella y su jefe/amigo Shouzou acertadamente predijeron que se volverían familia tarde o temprano, sabían que sus pequeños hijos terminarían juntos desde el momento en que fueron presentados el uno al otro por los adultos, contrario a lo que creía su marido, que su hijo se terminaría enamorando incestuosamente de la hija de su hermana mayor Midori ¡JA! Ella primero manda a su hijo al otro lado del mundo junto Asuna-chan antes que permitir que su hijo se fije en otra, tenía la firme creencia que Asuna sería la mejor nuera cuando se casara con su hijo. Ella pudo notar como la personalidad protectora, una característica nata de su esposo, surgía en su hijo al mirar a la pequeña Asuna por primera vez, mientras que la pequeña Asuna pasó de estar jugando con tierra a limpiarse inmediatamente al ver a su hijo y actuar como una dama a pesar de los pocos tres años que tenía aunado a esto las mejillas sonrojadas de la joven, se podría apreciar que parecía cualquier princesa siendo presentada a su galante caballero.

\- ¿Kazuto que fue lo que sucedió? ¿Por qué Asuna-chan esta toda llena de tierra?

\- Asuna se calló mientras corría, mamá – dijo el pequeño pelinegro con una mueca de preocupación, preocupando a su vez a la mujer pelinegra.

\- ¿Estás bien Asuna-chan? – la pequeña niña de cabellos color miel solo se limitó a abrazarse más fuerte a su amigo mientras emitía otro sollozo – Asuna-chan ¿Me dejarías revisarte? Anda que no te voy a lastimar, sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

\- Estoy bien – se escuchó la voz de la pequeña de forma amortiguada y baja porque esta mantenía la cabeza enterrada en el cuello del pelinegro. – Kazu-nii, va a hacer que me mejore pronto.

\- ¿Ah? Así que, si estas lastimada, dime Asuna-chan ¿Dónde es que te va a curar mi pequeño Kirito?

\- … en mi rodilla, me duele mucho – Se escuchó de nueva cuenta la voz de la pequeña marcada por sollozos mientras el pelinegro podía sentir como su cuello iba humedeciéndose de nueva cuenta, asustándose por ello apretó más al pequeño cuerpecito que se aferraba a él mientras veía a su madre con una mirada aterrada, gracias al hecho de que él no sabía cómo actuar en una situación así no como curar a Asuna. Aprovechándose de la confianza ciega que su pequeño Kirito le tenía la pelinegra, como no queriendo la cosa, le confió a su hijo un secreto en voz baja casi vocalizando para que la pequeña no lo entendiese, que sabía bien que curaba cualquier herida.

\- Kirito, cuando una chica siente dolor el mejor método para curarlo es un beso en la mejilla – cuando su hijo capto las palabras de su madre, se sonrojo a más no poder mientras esta sacaba rápidamente su celular y le tomaba una foto a la carita sonrojada de su hijo.

Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito como lo llamaba su mamá, no era ningún cobarde y si hacer una cosa así le quitaría el dolor a la ojimiel entonces él lo haría, arriesgándose a morir por el calor que se acumulaba en su cara y si así fuera todo el mundo diría que murió por el bien de alguien más, quedaría marcado como un héroe parecido a los de los cuentos que le leía su papá antes de dormir donde los héroes se sacrificaban por salvar el mundo.

Con esas ideas en su mente el pequeño agarro con sus manitas el rostro de la niña para levantarlo y darle una caricia suave y torpe con sus labios, propia de su edad, en la mejilla de la niña – ¿Ya te ha dejado de doler Asuna?

Con la acción del pelinegro la pequeña se sonrojó de sobremanera, por un momento no supo que decir pero después de eso levanto su mirada hacia el niño, mirándolo con molestia - ¡NO! Kazu-nii eres un tonto – disparando de nueva cuenta su llanto pero ahora negándose a abrazar al aprovechado de su amigo. El niño se quedó desconcertado mientras la escuchaba ver llorar se giró para ver a su madre que sostenía su teléfono mientras reía calladamente lo que lo hizo comprender todo, _su madre le había jugado una broma_. Mirando de forma indignada hacia ella el niño se haría una promesa mental de que se vengaría cuando volvieran a jugar video juegos.

\- Vamos Asuna-chan deja que te cure la rodilla, ya que mi pequeño Kirito no sabe hacerlo.

\- Si, Yui-san

\- Oh no, Asuna-chan puedes llamarme mamá, algún día serás mi hija política, así que tienes que acostumbrarte a llamarme así – decía la pelinegra mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña y la dirigía rumbo a la casa de la niña para pedirle a alguno de los criados que le diese material para curar la rodilla raspada.

\- ¿Hija podita? ¿Qué es eso? – mientras la niña preguntaba esto, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos del mismo tono miel que los de la niña hacia aparición en el gran jardín de la mansión, cuando la mujer apenas abría la boca para contestar fue detenida por la voz de este.

\- No necesitas saberlo hermana, es mejor que lo olvides, la tía Yui a veces dice cosas raras es mejor que no le pongas atención – dijo enfáticamente el joven mientras recibía una mirada burlona de la madre del pelinegro – he venido por ti, papá dice que es hora de irnos, tenemos que llegar con mamá a la reunión familiar de los Yuuki

\- Ah que triste… y yo que pensé que Asuna-chan se quedaría un rato más, a jugar con mi pequeño Kirito – pero esta fue monumentalmente ignorada por el joven que llevaba cargando a su pequeña hermana, cuando ninguno de los Yuuki se podía ver en la distancia, la joven madre se giró hacia su hijo para molestarlo un poco. – Kirito no besaste de forma lo suficientemente amorosa a Asuna-chan por eso es que su rodilla siguió doliendo

Por respuesta del pequeño solo recibió una mirada indignada acompañada de mofletes inflados y sonrojados a lo cual la mujer respondió sacando su celular nuevamente para tomar una foto de su dulce hijo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **~ Tiempo actual ~**

 _Hacía calor, demasiado calor_

En el lugar sólo se podían escuchar sus jadeos y gemidos, aunque era natural ya que solo había dos personas en ese lugar y su novia no hacia ruido alguno, se mantenía estática en el piso con la vista hacia arriba viendo hacia él, completamente embelesada suspirando de vez en cuando.

El sudor corría por su piel a raudales, tenía el cabello despeinado y pegado a su frente; estaba ya demasiado cansado por el esfuerzo, Asuna y él tenían más de dos horas ahí, ya debería de parar y regresar pero no podía era como si hubiese una fuerza sobrenatural que lo obligaba a continuar no importa lo cansado que se sintiera. Casi podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, se notaba el acelerado latido de su corazón en su pecho descubierto, estaba a punto de llegar a su límite, ¡Dios! Un poco más, ya casi…

Repentinamente la puerta del lugar fue abierta de golpe y se escuchó una fuerte voz retumbar por todo el lugar – ¡KAZUTO! Amigo ya no puedes seguir entrenando en este Dōjō, la práctica de los principiantes está a punto de comen… – se detuvo abruptamente al ver a una pequeña figura de larga cabellera sentada sobre sus rodillas con un grácil uniforme blanco con detalles rojos propios de la rama artística de la escuela a la que asistían, esta se encontraba mirando fijamente a su amigo sin pestañear, maldito fuese su amigo Kazuto y su maldita buena suerte al tener por novia a esa diosa perfecta.

\- Ya lo sé Ryoutarou hace rato que me di cuenta que ya me había pasado de mí hora y media de entrenamiento, estaba a punto de terminar – cuando se acercó a su amigo pelirrojo notó que este no despegaba la vista de su novia que se encontraba sentada en el piso, viéndola de la misma forma que ella lo veía a él mientras entrenaba, por algún extraño impulso levanto su shinai y le dio de lleno en la espalda para despertarlo de su ensoñación haciendo que este se callera de bruces en el piso, el estruendo de la caída hizo que su novia se despertara de su ensoñación y dejara de verlo tan fijamente.

\- ¿Kirito ya ha terminado la práctica? El tiempo sí que pasa rápido, tengo la sensación de que acabo de sentarme a verte entrenar kendo – término por decir su novia mientras soltaba una risilla.

\- De hecho me he pasado de tiempo, ya pasa de las 4:00pm y se supone que mi tiempo privado en el Dōjō terminaba a las 3:30pm

\- ¡Oh no! Se supone que debía estar en el estudio de grabación Karorin a las 4:30pm – dijo la chica de manera preocupada, al ver la mirada desconcertada de su novio prosiguió a explicar – olvide decírtelo, pero hace unos días un representante de Karorin hablo con Kaete-san para ver la posibilidad de que yo fuera seiyuu del nuevo anime que van a producir; hice un par de pruebas y Kaete-san negocio algunas cosas, al final termine siendo seiyuu de la protagonista y voy a cantar el opening, él anime se llama **Let's Fall in Love** y se supone que es una adaptación del popular manga pero como yo no leo mangas no sé nada de eso, aun así me parece súper emocionante trabajar como seiyuu.

\- Te llevaré en mi motocicleta, la tengo afuera de la escuela, deja que me quite el hakama y me bañe, te prometo que llegaremos a tiempo – mientras su novio se fue corriendo a toda velocidad la pelimiel noto a la persona tirada en el piso, aparentemente desmayada - ¿Ryoutarou-san? ¿Te encuentras bien?

\- Si, Asuna-san parece que tú eres la única que se acuerda de mí – comento el pelirrojo desde el piso mientras trataba de incorporarse

\- No digas eso Ryoutarou-san, de seguro Kirito-kun no te vio, por cierto ¿Cómo llegaste a caerte así? – termino por preguntar ella con cara de desconcertada e inclinado la cabeza un poco, el muchacho se quedó viendo fijamente petrificado en el acto, a la chica preguntándose si ella bromeaba pero al ver que no era así dio un respiro resignado, a veces su mejor amigo era un exagerado, como podía llegar a sentir celos de alguien cuando parece que la Asuna no es capaz de ver a nadie más allá de su novio.

\- Estoy listo Asuna, hay que apurarnos – dijo el pelinegro mientras ingresaba al lugar vistiendo el típico uniforme completamente negro de la rama deportista de la escuela, para tomar sus cosas, para dirigirse a toda prisa al estacionamiento de su escuela, tenía que ocuparse de que su novia llegara a tiempo a su cita.

\- Adiós Asuna-san, nos vemos Ki-ri-to – dijo su mejor amigo ganándose una mirada de muerte del pelinegro.

Cuando se retiraron del lugar y se dirigían a toda prisa al estacionamiento de la escuela esquivando al alumnado, había demasiada gente en la escuela, la mayoría usaba el uniforme azul con detalles blancos propios de la rama académica de la escuela, unos pocos usaban el uniforme negro de la rama deportiva y, exceptuando a su novia, no se encontraba a nadie con el característico uniforme blanco con rojo de la rama artística aunque eso era obvio la mayoría de ellos salían a sus estudios de grabación o le que sea que hicieran después de clases, era raro ver a alguno de ellos paseando por ahí. Sólo a esa ridícula escuela de niños ricos se le ocurría poner un uniforme distinto según los "talentos" de cada alumno, la única razón por la que él se encontraba estudiando ahí caminaba a toda prisa a su derecha, cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Kazuto le ofreció el casco más pequeño a la ojimiel, recordando la anterior burla de su tonto amigo se dirigió hacia ella mientras le abrochaba el casco – Asuna te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames Kirito en frente de otras personas.

\- Lo siento Kirito-kun te lo juro que no lo hago a propósito simplemente se me escapa, no lo puedo controlar

\- Entonces ya no me llames Kirito, simplemente llámame Kazuto después de todo ese es mi nombre.

\- Pero… tu sabes bien porque te llamo así y no voy a dejar de hacerlo – termino por decir su novia de forma molesta y digna, como siempre que él decía algo que a ella no le gustaba, estaba acostumbrado así que no le tomo importancia, nunca lo admitiría pero estaba secretamente feliz de que Asuna se negase a llamarlo por su nombre, el hecho de que lo llamase Kirito aliviaba un poco el dolor y lo hacía amarla más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **~ 9 años antes ~**

Un pequeño niño de 8 años de cabellos oscuros se encontraba sentado en un columpio sin balancearse, tenía una mirada vacía y muerta con los ojos rojos y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, sus ropajes negros se notaban a distancia en el claro día.

\- Kazu-nii – escucho que lo llamaba una femenina voz que él conocía muy bien con su cabello finamente trenzado y usando ropajes tan negros como los de él, su primer pensamiento fue ignorarla pero luego recordó lo que su madre le dijo " _los chicos geniales no lloran frente a las princesas, Asuna-chan es_ _tu_ _princesa así que no llores frente a ella mi Kirito_ " comenzó a tallarse las lágrimas pero lo que estaba tratando de evitar pensar regreso de golpe a él

 _Ah, su mamá_

 _Ella… se había ido y ya nunca iba a regresar_

 _Su papá… también se fue y el tampoco nunca regresaría_

 _Sus papás se habían ido al cielo_

 _Sin él_

 _Lo habían dejado atrás, lo habían dejado SÓLO_

De repente, sin que él pudiera detenerlo más lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse de sus ojos haciendo preocupar a su pequeña amiga que de inmediato se acercó a él haciendo que el niño retrocediera y se tapara la cara de ella, no quería que lo viese así, le prometió a si mamá que nunca dejaría que Asuna lo viera llorar porque él era un chico genial, aunque se mamá se fue sin él continuaría cumpliendo su promesa – Kazu-nii debemos regresar, los adultos están preocupados por ti, en cualquier momento llegarán

\- ¡Vete Asuna, no quiero ver a los adultos!

\- Pero Kazu-nii, tu tía Midori parecía muy preocupada por ti, debemos regresar – la ojimiel no supo porque pero sus palabras asustaron al pequeño pelinegro

\- No quiero, no quiero ver a la tía Midori, voy a huir para que ella nunca me encuentre

\- Pero Kazu-nii eso es tonto – acercándose al pequeño pelinegro y tomando su mano la niña acotó de la forma más firme que pudo a la vez que lo jalaba para regresar a la casa de mamá-Yui – regresemos ahora

\- ¡NOOO! Ella quiere borrar a mamá y papá, no lo permitiré, si me voy con ella, querrá quitarme a mis papás por eso voy a huir lejos donde ella no pueda hacerlo – termino por gritar completamente alterado el pequeño tratando de zafarse del agarre de la ojimiel pero parecía imposible soltarse, no entendía porque, Asuna era una debilucha siempre que jugaban, como era posible que lo agarrara con tanta fuerza en este momento.

\- ¿A qué te refieres Kazu-nii? – al ver la mirada interrogante de su pequeña amiga, dudo por un segundo si confiar o no en ella pero al final se dijo que era tonto dudar, era Asuna, su mejor amiga y su compañera del alma, según su mamá, sea lo que sea que eso significara.

\- Escuche a la tía Midori hablar con el tío Minetaka, dijeron que me llevarían a su casa lejos, también que no se llevarían nada de la casa de mis papas y discutían si la van a vender o no, incluso los escuché decir que me comprarían cosas nuevas. Ellos quieren que me olvide de mi mamá y de mi papá, van a desaparecerlos de mí, que tal si con el tiempo de verdad termino olvidando a mis papás, si eso pasa nunca los volveré a ver y no quiero eso ¡NO QUIERO!

Después de su discurso el pelinegro empezó a llorar con más fuerza preocupando aún más a la ojimiel, sintiéndose desesperada y sin saber qué hacer, de repente se le vino la mejor idea que había tenido en sus siete años, armándose de valor se acercó al ojigris y le tomo de ambas manos, apretando sus manos entre las de ella le dijo de la forma más suave y firme que pudo – Kazu-nii tu nunca vas a olvidar a mamá-Yui ni al tío Satoshi-san, yo te lo prometo, no dejare que lo hagas.

\- ¿Cómo vas a hacer algo así?

\- mamá-Yui dijo que tú y yo éramos compañeros del alma, entonces siempre lo vamos a ser, no importa el tiempo que pase así siempre recordaremos a mamá Yui, incluso aunque hayamos cumplido veinte años lo seguiremos siendo

-¿Veinte años? Eso es mucho tiempo

-Por su puesto Ka… Kirito-Kun – la forma en que lo llamó la pequeña lo sorprendió un montón por un momento no supo que hacer pero viendo fijamente a su amiga y su seguridad, termino por convencerse, ella no dejaría que olvidara a sus papas, de repente ella puso una mirada de sorpresa como si hubiese recordado algo importante – Ya sé, en la escuela de música me enseñaron una canción hace tiempo, se la canté a mamá Yui pero ella me pidió que te la cantara en tu cumpleaños, lo haré ahora, espérame aquí Kirito-Kun.

Tomando distancia de los columpios en los que se encontraban y subiendo a una resbaladilla que se encontraba cercana a ellos en ese parque la pequeña Asuna se puso a cantar con voz fuerte y clara…

 _Himo wo toite mieta kokoro no oku_

 _(Desatando las cuerdas puedo ver en lo profundo de tu corazón)_

 _Dareka no tame ni jibun wo kizutsuke_

 _(Por el bien de una persona te hiciste daño a ti mismo)_

 _Chiisana kono te de mamoreru you_

 _(Con estas pequeñas manos yo puedo protegerte)_

 _Tsuyoku tsuyoku negau_

 _(Yo firmemente, firmemente deseo eso)_

 _hoshi no nagareru yoru ni_

 _(En una noche de estrellas fugaces)_

Ese día Kazuto Kirigaya aprendió que se podía llorar de felicidad aun cuando se estuviese triste, mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas se prometió internamente que él nunca se separaría de Asuna.

 _yozora ni suikomareru ikusen no matataki_

 _(Las miles de estrellas que aparecen en el cielo nocturno)_

 _Itsuka anata ni todoke ni yukemasu youni_

 _(Espero algún día poder darte eso)_

 _Kono uta ni noseru ne egao no tane wo_

 _(Esta canción que traerá una sonrisa a alguien)_

 _itsuka anata ga hana wo sakasemasu youni_

 _(Espero que algún día puedas ver las flores florecer)_

 _Yozora ni uta wo nosete chiisana mahou wo kakeru_

 _(Envio mi canción dentro del cielo nocturno, ¿está bien? Con una pequeña magia)_

 _Zutto hitori de kurushimanai de hoshii no_

 _(Yo no quiero estar sufriendo por mí misma para siempre)_

 _Hoshizora wo miagete negai goto wo suru ne_

 _(Miro hacia el cielo estrellado y pido un deseo)_

 _Itsuka mabayui egao sakimasu youni_

 _(Que una sonrisa radiante pueda florecer algún día)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **~ Tiempo Actual ~**

\- No puedo creer que me hayan pedido que yo componga el opening del anime, ¿No es maravilloso Kirito-kun?

\- Sí, claro - contestó el novio de la ojimiel mientras ahogaba un bostezo, era muy tarde, quien diría que grabar conversaciones para un anime se llevara tanto tiempo, además esa gente salió con la sorpresita de que querían que su novia se encargara de componer una canción para el opening, que acaso la tonta representante de su novia no podía ver que ella ya trabajaba demasiado, pero claro ve los ceros del contrato aumentar y se olvida de todo, su novia estaba tan emocionada con esto que no podía ver el exceso de trabajo al que estaba siendo sometida – vamos, te llevó a tu casa

\- Oh, Kirito-kun lo lamento tanto, no creí que se llevara tanto tiempo esto y tu mañana tienes exámenes ¿cierto? Debiste de haber regresado a tu casa desde temprano

\- No seas tonta, nunca te dejaría ir sola a tu casa – concluyo dándole un golpe en su frente cuando iban a subir a su moto fueron detenidos por un grito a la distancia, el conocía muy bien ese grito, tanto que fue imposible que no se irritara en automático.

-Asuna espera, no puedes regresar a tu casa en esa trampa mortal, yo te llevare en mi auto además necesito hablar contigo de la firma de autógrafos que vas a dar por el éxito de tu tercer sencillo – dijo con una mirada irritada hacia el joven la representante de la muchacha.

\- No. Yo la traje, yo la llevo; mi moto no es ninguna trampa mortal – dijo decidido, esa mujer siempre trataba de meterle ideas raras en la cabeza a su novia, sobre como él detenía su crecimiento musical y todas las desventajas de su relación. Sabía que Asuna nunca se doblegaría a la voluntad de su representante pero aun así lo irritaba de sobremanera.

\- Esta bien Kaete-san eso lo podemos hablar mañana por la mañana, en nuestra reunión diaria antes de clases, no es tan urgente, me iré a casa con Kirito-kun - dijo la ojimiel adelantándose a una posible pelea entre el objeto de su amor y su representante. Pero al escuchar sus palabras el joven no pudo evitar la mueca burlona que le dedico a la representante de la joven, claro, sin ser visto por la joven – Vamos Kirito-kun

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez frente a la casa, mansión, de la joven los muchachos descendieron de la motocicleta, una vez llegaron hasta la entrada se observaron fijamente acercando sus rostros al otro para fundir sus labios en un beso, la presion de los labios del otro los consumió, los despertó. La boca del otro era lo unico en lo que podian pensar, lo unico en lo que querian pensar. Un maravilloso calor se deslizo por el cuello de de ambos, extendiéndose a través de sus pechos. Se besaron suavemente siguiendo el patrón de los labios del otro, al terminar el beso como si algo estuviese programado en ambos se aferraron al otro. La pelimiel fue la primera en romper la atmosfera que los rodeaba- Hasta mañana Kirito-kun

\- Hasta mañana Asuna, vendré a recogerte

\- No te preocupes probablemente Kaete-san me llevará a la escuela, nos vemos en el almuerzo.

 _Maldita sea_

Aunque él hubiera ganado la batalla de esta noche se sentía como que la mujer le había tomado ventaja porque sin darse cuenta lo había dejado sin ver a su Asuna hasta la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su novia que ya se encontraba entrando en su mansión él se dirigió a su moto, después de todo tenía que estudiar para mañana.

Había algo, un pequeño malestar en su cuerpo que no lo dejaba estar en paz, como si sintiera que los problemas se avecinaban pero no podía saber el porqué de esto, hasta que repentinamente recordó las palabras de Kaete, " _la firma de autógrafos que vas a dar por el éxito de tu tercer sencillo_ ".

¡Rayos! Lo último que necesitaba en épocas de exámenes era eso, pero de seguro su novia no se negaría. No importaba lo que fuera, Asuna nunca se negaba a un trabajo, lo cual era una sorpresa para el que se mantuviera en los primeros lugares del ranking de promedios en la escuela, estaba por encima de muchos de la división académica, a pesar de que pertenecía a la división artística y ahora él tendría que preocuparse de un montón de fanáticos raros, psicóticos y obsesionados con su novia. Aprobar los exámenes a un promedio razonable para que sus tíos no se desilusionaran de él y entrenar más kendo, las preliminares del torneo regional estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y si quería seguir en su elitista escuela tenía que llegar a un lugar razonable. Obtener un destacado lugar no era problema para él, el año pasado quedo como el tercer mejor lugar del país en el torneo nacional de kendo; pero como que ese _**tercer lugar**_ lo fastidiaba un poco, aunque no le gustase el kendo y solo lo practicaba para estar en la misma escuela que su novia, no toleraba no ser el mejor. Al ver la hora decidió apurarse un poco más, su tía Midori ya podría estar preocupada por su tardanza

 _Un día de estos me saldrá una ulcera_

 **Continuará…**

 **Se supone que este fic, solo se trataría de humor y romances pastelosos, no entiendo cómo es que todo lo que toco se convierte en drama y cosas tristes. Trataré de mantener el drama al mínimo**

 **La canción que Asuna le cantó a Kazuto se llama "Hoshi no nagareru yoru ni"**

 **Recupere mi vieja cuenta de Tumbrl para subir cosas de este fic, ahí voy a ir cargando todas las canciones que mencione e imágenes referentes a los capítulos, ah y en un rato subo una imagen spoiler del capítulo tres nevereverlandforever. tumblr es mi cuenta, sin los espacios.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza pero con el trabajo y la escuela se me hace muy difícil tener una chance para escribir el fic, aunque disfruto mucho haciéndolo. Prometo que la actualización nunca va a tardar más de una semana. Díganme que opinan de este fic y gracias por leer**

 **PD: perdón por la cacografía y los horrores de ortografía, no me gusta releer lo que ya escribí así que probablemente se me vayan una o dos cosas.**


	3. SS:La ciudad del viento(KiriAsuWeek2016)

**Historia participante en la #KiriAsuWeek2016**

 **Side story del fic: Idol's Love**

 **Nota: no es necesario leer el fic para entender esta historia, ni tampoco es necesario leer esta historia para entender el fic. Solamente lo hice porque en algún punto del oneshot se transformó en esto.**

 **Día 1: Asuna Loca (sé que esto pasó ayer pero por problemas y un examen no pude publicarlo hasta hoy)**

 _ **Side story: La ciudad de viento**_

 _ **Por favor, llévame a la ciudad de viento que se encuentra al otro lado del tiempo**_

 _ **Concede el sueño de mi blanca y pura flor**_

En una antigua y enorme casa al estilo japonés se celebraba un funeral, todos los asistentes se mezclaban con sus ropajes finos y negros. En un imponente y gran salón se congregaban los que fueron más allegados a las personas que se proyectaban en tres fotografías, mientras estos vivieron, en el altar ceremonial propias de un funeral. Frente a estas tres fotografías se encontraba una niña de largos cabellos castaños claros y ojos amielados, sentada en posición india con la vista perdida al frente de ella, sin ver a nadie con la mirada muerta.

 _Dicen que toda la familia fue asesinada, sólo quedó viva la pequeña niña_

 _Pobrecita se ha quedado sola en el mundo_

 _¿Pobrecita? Se ha quedado forrada de billetes y todos para ella sola_

 _Es una niña ¿Qué va a saber ella de avaricia?_

 _Tiene 13 años es edad suficiente para volverse una adolescente descarriada y más con tanto dinero._

 _Yo escuché que presencio todos los asesinatos, dicen que cuando la policía llego ella estaba bañada en sangre rodeada de los cuerpos desmembrados de sus padres y hermano_

 _¡Oh! Pero que terrible, nadie puede estar bien después de eso_

 _Déjalo, tiene un montón de dinero para pagar las posibles terapias que necesite en el futuro_

 _Ya basta, que sea una niña no significa que este sorda, además el dinero no será de ella hasta que cumpla los 18 años, aquí lo interesante es quien va a ser el tutor._

 _Para mí solo es una huérfana insulsa_

No soportándolo más, sus pequeños ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas mientras se paraba y se retiraba del imponente salón lentamente, siendo ignorada por todos los adultos, mientras estos continuaban con sus maliciosos comentarios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Agarra mi mano gentilmente con tus suaves dedos, y vámonos lejos**_

 _ **Guíame al lugar donde yo pueda estar contigo**_

 _¿Acaso creían que estaba sorda?_

Era la pregunta que rondaba a, Asuna Yuuki, mientras caminaba por las largas calles de Kioto llorando a raudales, no sabía porque tenía que ir hasta esta ciudad para… _ni siquiera lo puedo pensar_ no era justo, todos esos adultos estaban diciendo todas esas cosas, no sabía cómo es que llego a este punto, no sabía cómo era posible que se haya quedado sola, no sabía porque esas personas decían esas cosas feas de ella, no sabía que estaba pasando, lo único que sabía era que se había retrasado en sus clases de ballet, el chofer se había retrasado aún más con el tráfico, llegando mucho más tarde de lo normal a su casa y todo había ido mal desde entonces. No podía parar de llorar, a pesar de que su mamá le prohibía terminantemente llorar en público, había perdido todas las reglas de etiqueta que le fueron inculcadas siquiera antes de aprender a caminar.

 _Hablando de caminar ¿Dónde estaba?_

Solamente camino recto durante horas y ya estaba anocheciendo debía de regresar a la casa de los Yuuki's pero no sabía cómo, pocas eran las veces en las que había visitado Kioto y en todas las ocasiones nunca se le presentó la oportunidad de salir de la casa de los Yuuki. Debía regresar pronto a la gran casa

 _¿Para qué?_

 _¿Qué sentido tenía? Ni su mamá, papá o hermano se encontraban ya para molestarse con ella, se habían ido y decidido dejarla, entonces porque ella no los dejaba a ellos_

En tanto estos pensamientos, impropios de una niña de trece años, cruzaban su mente llego a un gran parque lleno de parejas y grupos de amigos que parecían estar pasando el rato y divirtiéndose, ingresando a él, mientras la noche caía se sentó en una banca cercana a ella, todo esto sin dejar de llorar. Tan perdida estaba en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta que una figura oscura se posaba frente a ella. Esta figura era un muchacho de tez clara, ojos grises y cabello tan negro como la noche misma, al detenerse frente a ella e inclinarse para estar a su misma altura comenzó a observarla con atención, preguntándose cómo es posible que la pequeña no lo viera si estaba frente a ella.

\- Oye ¿Por qué lloras?

-…

\- ¿Pequeña te encuentras bien? – mientras el joven intentaba llamar la atención de la pequeña niña, fue llamado a lo lejos por sus compañeros – Kazuto! Vámonos, el sensei se dará cuenta que salimos del hotel rompiendo el toque de queda, debemos regresar.

Viendo a la pequeña y llorosa niña el adolescente tubo un momento de duda, no quería dejarla sola ahí en ese parque que parecía que a nadie le importaba pero tampoco podía meterse en problemas. El joven acaba de ganar una beca para estudiar en EUA y meterse en problemas podría ser sinónimo de perderla, pero acercándose a sus compañeros el joven no dudo en cuanto les dijo – váyanse ustedes, yo haré algo antes de regresar, traten de cubrirme con Kayaba-sensei, por favor.

Ajena a toda la situación la pequeña niña continuaba sentada en la banca llorando, tenía una expresión muerta y sin sentimientos en su rostro, que fue lo que más preocupo al pelinegro, como era posible que en la noche se pudiese encontrar una niña a lo mucho de 14 años con esa clase de expresión, que cosa tan horrible tuvo que haber presenciado para ver de esa forma y lo más importante porque a nadie parecía importarle.

 _ **Sin siquiera un susurro de tú canción, durante esta tarde especial**_

\- Oye pequeña podrías decirme como llegaste aquí

-…

Preocupado por la parsimonia de la niña el joven estaba ideando como llamar su atención cuando un objeto dorado y brillante colgado en su cuello llamo su atención, dándole una buena idea – ¿Por qué estas llorando Asuna?

Asustada por el hecho de que alguien la haya llamado por su nombre la niña enfoco su vista en el adolescente que tenía frente a ella. Al observarlo fijamente algo en esa mirada grisácea la intimido pero también le inspiro una profunda confianza, esa mezcla de emociones le provoco un sonrojo en su pequeña cara que a la precepción del muchacho le pareció adorable – ah parece que estas viva, puedes decirme ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Esta escrito ahí, a la vista de todos, sólo tienes que observar para verlo – dijo el muchacho señalando con su dedo el collar que ella portaba con una pequeña medalla en la cual se podía leer la palabra "Asuna" claramente. Observando fijamente al apuesto joven, la niña no supo porque exactamente porque pero, el escuchar de los labios de él su nombre y no las palabras "huérfana", "mocosa" o "pobrecita" provoco que algo se rompiera en su interior comenzando a llorar con una fuerza descomunal mientras fuertes alaridos y gritos salían de sus labios, llorando como nunca lo había hecho antes.

\- Oye, no llores tan fuerte, estas llamando la atención de todos. Las personas alrededor creerán que te estoy haciendo algo malo - en el momento que el joven trataba de calmar infructuosamente el llanto de la pequeña escucho murmullos cercanos y la palabra "policía". Esto era muy peligroso para él y su futuro así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a la niña en brazos y corrió a toda la velocidad que era capaz, la cual no era mucha contando que él era más un chico de video juegos que de deportes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Por favor, llévame a la ciudad de viento que se encuentra al otro lado del tiempo**_

 _ **Concede el sueño de mi blanca y pura flor**_

\- Gracias

Al escuchar una pequeña y sonora voz, el joven levanto la vista hacia la pequeña niña que acababa de dejar a un lado de él. Corrieron durante varias calles y en algún punto ella dejo de llorar para solo agarrarse a él fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de ello – ¿?

\- Gracias por rescatarme

\- De nada pequeña, yo soy Kirigaya Kazuto ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre completo?

\- Asuna… Yu…uki – viendo a la pequeña con curiosidad se preguntó si habría de haber escuchado bien lo que dijo.

\- Bueno ¿Te puedo llamar Asuna? – Al ver un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la castaña continúo – ¿Asuna recuerdas dónde vives?

Negando con la cabeza su pequeña acompañante le dio la impresión de volver a comenzar a llorar, tratando de evitar esto en mayor medida, el ojigris tomo a la niña en brazos mientras le daba palabras de consuelo y le indicaba que con solo su nombre encontrarían su hogar. Dirigiéndose de nuevo a una transitada calle para pedir indicaciones el chico cargó a su pequeña compañera con el fin de averiguar donde podrían estar sus padres.

Después de horas de averiguaciones el joven descubrió que había una famosa y poderosa familia, llamada Yuuki que vivía cerca de donde él se encontraba; a juzgar por el aspecto caro de la ropa de su pequeña señorita llorona y el valor del colgante que portaba probablemente ella pertenecía ahí. En ese momento él se dirigía hacia la casa de los Yuuki con la pequeña fuertemente aferrada a él pero sin hablar, incomodándose con el súbito silencio y prediciendo que era lo último que la Asuna quería, comenzó un parloteo de su vida en Kawagoe, sobre como su escuela realizó un viaje de excursión por Kioto para el último año escolar, sobre la beca que había ganado en EUA, sobre su reciente cumpleaños número 18, etc. También pudo sacarle un poco de información a la niña como el hecho de que ella tenía 13 años o de que provenía de una familia acaudalada, aunque esa última información no se lo dijo directamente ella, sino que lo infirió según por como hablaba y vestía.

\- Ya llegamos a la casa de los Yuuki pequeña, espero que esté alguien despierto con lo tarde que ya es. Dime si esta casa te parece familiar – le dijo a la niña que estaba tan espaciada con su plática que dejo de prestarle atención al camino, al voltear y observar la casa noto que efectivamente era la mansión de la huyó. Viendo fijamente a su compañero, quedándose repentinamente seria le dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

Al tocar la puerta el joven fue recibido por una criada que llevaría ropas de trabajo _¿A estas horas?_ – disculpe pero me encontré con esta niña y…

\- OH POR DIOS! Es la señorita Asuna, por fin ha aparecido, tengo que llamar al señor Noboyuki rápidamente, pasen por favor – al escuchar ese apellido la pequeña se tensó enormemente como si de repente tuviera miedo. Ignorando la bola de malestar que se formaba en su interior Kazuto siguió a la criada dentro de la elegante casa. El y Asuna fueron llevados a un gran y elegante salón donde se les ordeno esperara a señor Nobuyuki. Estaba tan ensimismado observando a la pequeña que traía en brazos que no pudo notar que alguien se les acercaba hasta que escuchó una voz masculina frente a si mismo.

\- Bienvenido a la casa de los Yuuki. Soy Sugou Nobuyuki, el tutor de Asuna –dijo el hombre que se plantó frente a él extendiendo su mano. Kazuto se acercó rápidamente para regresar el saludo que tan cortésmente se extendía hacia él – Kazuto Kirigaya, estudiante de preparatoria

\- Dígame Kirigaya-san como es que se encontró con Asuna, por favor discúlpeme todo este rato la ha cargado y nadie le ha atendido- dando unas palmadas llamo a una criada y señalo con un dedo a Asuna para que se la llevara, pero esta al ver el acercamiento de la criada se aferró más fuerte al muchacho que la cargaba.

\- No es ninguna molestia cargarla, si ella se siente más cómoda conmigo me la puedo quedar un rato, en cuanto a su pregunta me encontré a su hija perdida en la ciudad – respondió mientras apretaba el tembloroso cuerpo al suyo. Al escucharlo Sugou hizo una mueca burlona que Kazuto no alcanzó a ver pero la pequeña sí a pesar de que Sugou creía que ella estaba dormida. Preparando su mayor cara de consternado Sugou emitió un afligido resoplido que _casi_ se escuchó real.

\- Asuna-chan no es mi hija Kirigaya-san, los padres de ella murieron hace poco quedando ella huérfana, me encomendaron ser el tutor que se encargara de ella hasta que pudiera vivir sola. Su perdida es realmente lamentable, tiene a toda la casa Yuuki en depresión, por eso fue que nadie se dio cuenta de que faltaba Asuna-chan hasta mucho tiempo después.

 _Así que por eso la mirada de muerte en vida de esta pequeña. Espera, ¿Un tutor no debería estar al pendiente de su encargado incluso en esas circunstancias?_

No queriendo crear problemas el ojigris solo atino a contestar – Entiendo perfectamente

\- Sé que esto es una descortesía tremenda pero como verá ya es muy tarde y Asuna-chan tiene que descansar y usted también, así que le voy a pedir que se retire Kirigaya-san. Por supuesto nuestro chofer lo llevara hasta su casa.

\- Es muy amable, agradezco su hospitalidad – teniendo que resignarse a soltar a su pequeña niña, Kazuto acompaño a una criada hasta la habitación de esta con el pretexto de que no quería despertarla aunque él tenía claro que esa pequeña estaba despierta.

Una vez recostada en su cama la pequeña niña, sin mediar palabra, se aferró fuertemente al brazo de su chaqueta, para infundirle serenidad le dio una mirada seria mientras le decía - no te preocupes pequeña vendré a verte tan pronto como pueda. No te voy a abandonar, lo prometo.

De forma atrevida él se inclinó y dio un casto beso en la frente de la ojimiel, acompañado de una ligera sonrisa mientras se retiraba del lugar y era llevado con el chofer que lo llevaría hacia el hotel, donde toda su clase se estaba quedando en su visita a Kioto. No sabía cómo le iba a hacer pero planeaba tomar enserio la promesa que le hizo a esa niña, hallaría la forma de ir desde Kawaoe hasta Kioto o incluso desde EUA para saber cómo estaba ella. Con esa promesa en mente se subió con tranquilidad al elegante auto de la familia Yuuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Dos amantes despiertan para convertirse en uno**_

 _ **Por primera vez, ellos sabrán que es la verdadera felicidad**_

" _No te preocupes pequeña vendré a verte tan pronto como pueda. No te voy a abandonar, lo prometo" ¿Lo dijiste enserio? Entonces ¿Porque has dejado pasar dos años?_

 _Me has abandonado ya, verdad._

 _Por favor te necesito, tengo miedo de esta vida_

 _Después de mi familia tú eres el único que me ha dado calor_

Eran los pensamientos que rondaban a Asuna Yuuki, de 15 años de edad. Ese día hace dos años cuando tuvo su encuentro con un adolescente pelinegro, después de haber huido de su casa todo en su vida había ido de mal en peor. Primero Sugou había insistido en regresar a la mansión que pertenecía a sus padres, por más que le rogó que no lo hiciera, lloró mucho frente a ese horrendo sujeto esa ocasión y a él pareció darle risa. Nunca olvidaría la sonrisa de satisfacción que le enseñaba Sugou al verla en ese estado, después de aquello se juró nunca llorar frente a él.

Al regresar a su casa, las pesadillas se hicieron constantes, revivía la imagen de, sus padres y su hermano tirados en el suelo, muertos una y otra vez. No había día en que podía tener una tranquila noche de descanso. Incluso intento ir a un internado para la preparatoria para no tener que vivir ahí pero Sugou se negó apenas se enteró y la obligo a anotarse en la preparatoria más cercana a su casa, la cual iniciaría el próximo abril.

Vivir en esa casa se había hecho mucho más difícil cuando se dio cuenta de los cambios que se estaban dando en su cuerpo, este experimentaba el cambio de niña a mujer. Sus curvas estaban pronunciadas le estaba creciendo un poco de pecho y su cara se hacía más alargada y fina, eso más su largo y lustroso cabello daban una imagen propia de una princesa. Sugou también se había dado cuenta, ya era para ella normal encontrarlo mirándola fijamente y de una manera rara, que a ella no le gustaba, en las pocas veces que no podía evitar el contacto con él. Pasó gran parte de su convivencia ignorando su existencia y repentinamente le había puesto atención. No sabía que le sucedía pero tenía claro que esa mirada no le gustaba.

En esos momentos cuando más sola se encontraba le gustaba pensar en Kazuto, el joven que conoció ese día y alivio un poco toda la soledad que se acumulaba dentro de ella por eso le gustaba pensar tanto en él, incluso había una gran probabilidad de que Kazuto ya se haya olvidado de ella y de la promesa que le hizo antes de dejarla, pero esta estaba grabada vívidamente en su mente.

 _ **Llévame**_

Mientras se dedicaba a estudiar en el escritorio frente a su ventana y al sentir como sus lágrimas se derramaban lentamente por su rostro cerro fuertemente los ojos para evitarlas pero en ese momento sintió una caricia muy ligera casi imperceptible pero algo le obligo a abrir sus ojos encontrándose de frente con unos ojos grises que le sonreían picaros y con una luz de felicidad indescriptible - ¿Cómo…

\- Hola Asuna ¿Aún sigues llorando por todo? – dijo el pelinegro sentado en el marco de la ventana que se encontraba frente a ella, lo cual solo la hizo derramar lágrimas con más ahínco y una sonrisa pequeña se filtraba en su cara.

\- Kazuto-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo es posible que llegaras hasta aquí y porque ahora? – adentrándose por completo en su habitación Kazuto aterrizo de un salto en el piso a un lado suyo mientras se estiraba y respondía el aluvión de preguntas de la pequeña que ya no era tan pequeña, antes de que se extendiera más.

\- Llegue aquí desde Kawagoe. Buscando tu dirección, es una suerte que no hayas cambiando de casa en ningún momento y llegue aquí en mi moto. No se encuentra una dirección tan fácil sabes, fue una suerte que encontráramos tu casa esa noche en Kioto pero aquí fue un cosa totalmente distinta, aún así lo hice lo más rápido que pude. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Sin mediar palabra la joven se levantó de su silla para aferrarse en un apretado abrazo al adolescente que tenía frente a ella, aliviada y feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo que no se puso a pensar cómo era posible que Kazuto subiera a su ventana si esta ni siquiera balcón tenia…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban todos los jóvenes en la explanada impacientes porque esa ceremonia de apertura de inicio comenzara, querían ser libres del extenuante primer día de clases, entre todas estas personas se encontraba aún más impaciente cierta chica de ojos color miel; quien tendría una prometida visita al terminar su primer y majestuoso día de clases como estudiante de preparatoria. Mientras recorría los caminos del recinto escolar rodeados de pétalos de cerezo, una ventaja de su escuela era el abundante número de árboles de cerezo, retrasaba su llegada a la puerta de entrada para verlo desde lejos cuando el llegara.

Cuando por fin alcanzó las puertas de entrada vio a un apuesto joven de aparentes 18 años, cabello negro y ojos del color de la plata líquida apoyado casualmente en una motocicleta negra, su corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad importándole poco el tipo de espectáculo que estaba dando. Al correr el cabello de la joven ondeo alrededor de ella como si fuera una llamarada de fuego llamando la atención de la mayoría del alumnado, embelesando a la población masculina y creando discordia y envidia en la población femenina.

\- Kazuuuuto – grito fuertemente mientras extendía la mano en señal de saludo a la distancia, al llegar a la altura de la entrada, ella quiso saltar y aferrarse al cuello del pelinegro pero este se apartó en ipso facto haciendo que ella casi se callera pero sin molestarse ni un poco – Como eres malo Kazuto

\- Lo siento mucho, pero ya hemos dado un espectáculo suficientemente bueno con los saludos que nos hemos dado desde lejos, de seguro ahora todo el mundo piensa que estás loca por correr y gritar de esa manera – al escuchar las palabras de su amigo Asuna se sonrojo furiosamente mientras le reclamaba por actuar de tonto y le daba golpecitos en su pecho.

\- Ya, ya está bien. Lo siento, te voy a compensar esto invitándote un helado para que me cuentes como te ha ido en tu primer día de clases – al oír esto la joven se alegró de sobremanera, tomando de la mano a Kazuto y descartando la motocicleta se fueron caminando mientras que ninguno era capaz de escuchar los mormullos de la población estudiantil de esa preparatoria que contemplaron la escena.

\- Asuna ¿Conoces el cuento de la ciudad del viento?

 _Está loca_

 _Habla sola_

 _Que miedo_

 _Solamente locas las puedes encontrar así de hermosas_

 _Yo aún quiero hablarle, las locas son las más fieras_

 _ **El canto doloroso de tu querida voz**_

 _ **Resuena por todo mi corazón**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Estaba congelándose de frio._

No podía creer como era posible que en la actualidad y a su edad las mocosas, porque eso eran ellas, de sus compañeras le hicieran pasar tan mal rato.

La habían bañado con agua de dudosa procedencia

En pleno noviembre

Cuando Kazuto y ella iban a salir en una cita

Tragándose el odio y la amargura que la situación le generaba se dirigió a los baños para poder secarse un poco el agua antes de que Kazuto llegara a recogerla en la escuela. No llegaba a entender la antipatía de sus compañeras, ciertamente fue un poco popular entre la población masculina los primeros meses desde su ingreso a la preparatoria pero a estas alturas todo el mundo, tanto hombres como mujeres la evitaban. Las personas que no la evitaban se la pasaban molestándola, justo como las mocosas que la acababan de mojar probablemente tenían envidia de que un atractivo y mayor chico como Kazuto fuera su novio y la visitara constantemente en la escuela, mimándola mucho. Esas estúpidas aun tuvieron la gracia de gritar "para que se te quite lo loca y dejes de hablar sola". En su vida ella ha hablado sola, aunque no tuviera ninguna amistad en esa preparatoria nunca se rebajaría hasta ese punto.

Con lo preocupada que estaba por el asunto de Sugou, su acoso solo estaba empeorando de un tiempo para acá, incluso la noche anterior ese cerdo había tenido la osadía de acariciar su pierna durante la obligatoria cena que tenía que tomar junto a él. Tenía que decirle a Kazuto, no podía soportar la situación mucho más. Al salir del baño noto una tibia prenda rodearla junto con unos fuertes brazos. Girando su rostro para ver de quien se trataba pudo ver a sus amados ojos plata que la miraban interrogantes, ella solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza preguntándose cómo le había hecho Kazuto para entrar dentro de las protegidas instalaciones de la escuela.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Y el sueño de la noche llega sin saber el secreto de la felicidad**_

\- … y es por eso que se supone que es un sitio para los amantes. La ciudad del viento es donde encuentras a tu otra mitad, donde los amantes perdidos conocen lo que es la verdadera felicidad al volverse uno, donde puedes amar con total libertad porque los amantes que fueron hechos para estar juntos alcanzan la felicidad en este lugar y nadie tiene derecho a ir en contra del verdadero amor.

\- Es un hermoso cuento Kazuto siempre me pone feliz que me lo cuentes – decía la chica que se encontraba sentada en alguna banca del parque que se encontraba cerca de su casa, Kazuto creyó conveniente pasar ahí el rato, aunque aun estuviese mojada por la bobería de las tontas de sus compañeras se sentía cómoda y cálida. El grueso abrigo de Kazuto le cubría el cuerpo y su apretado abrazo reafirmaba la calidez que sentía, estaba tan contenta que no podía notar la mirada extrañada de las pocas personas al pasar y si su amado pelinegro se dio cuenta parecía que no le importaba – Yo tengo algo que decirte…

\- ¿Qué pasa? No titubees, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y yo nunca te voy a juzgar. Solo dímelo

\- Pues verás, Sugou… - entre dudas y timidez la chica de ojos miel le contó a su adorado novio el problema que ha tenido desde que apareció y quería fervientemente ocultar.

Esa tarde las personas que llegaron a transitar por ese pequeño parque se quedaron pensando como una niña con un aspecto de sucia y mojada podría sonreír de forma tan feliz y hablar con tanta emoción con el frio que hacía y estando completamente sola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba nerviosa por llegar a sentarse a cenar con Sugou. Muchas veces, en los últimos meses, había tratado de evitar esa comida con todos sus intentos siendo infructuosos. Al ingresar al comedor sólo se limitó a ignorarlo olímpicamente como su novio le acababa de aconsejar esa tarde, él le prometió que cuando fuera momento se la llevaría lejos de ese horrible lugar y desde que conoció a Kazuto él nunca había faltado a una de sus promesas.

Al sentarse a la mesa podía sentir la mirada penetrante de esa basura, que la ponía tan nerviosa – ¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

" _Solamente ignóralo Asuna, él se terminara aburriendo y no insistirá más"_

\- No piensas contestarme mocosa

-…

\- Bueno, ya que no me piensas contestar tendré que decírtelo de todos modos, desde mañana ya no asistirás a la preparatoria, solo te estás haciendo más insolente. Hoy fui a arreglar tu salida y te conseguí una tutora en casa para que puedas presentar el examen de la universidad cuando el momento lo requiera, no seré tachado de tener una esposa analfabeta.

-¡! – _**NO**_ quiso gritarle, pero no se atrevió. Eso no era justo, la escuela era el lugar donde ella y Kazuto podían aprovechar para verse, salvo las contadas ocasiones que él pudo llegar hasta su ventana era imposible que se vieran si no iba a la escuela. Tenía que idear un plan para mantenerse en esta, aún no estaba lista para fugarse con Kazuto, el así se lo hizo ver. Fijando su mirada en ese asqueroso rostro burlón algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

 _Espera ¿A qué se refiere con esposa analfabeta?_

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con esposa?

\- Así que la princesita al fin se digna a hablar – dejando salir un resoplido burlón continuo – a eso precisamente, mi futura esposa. Cuando llegue el momento apropiado serás mi esposa.

\- ¡NUNCA ACEPTARÉ TAL COSA COMO CASARME CONTIGO PREFIERO MORIR, ADEMÁS DE QUE NO TENGO EDAD PARA HACER TAL COSA! – respirando agitadamente Asuna le lanzo sus platos preguntándose como esa basura podría ser tan osada con cada día que pasaba.

\- Nadie te pregunto tu opinión mi querido ángel generoso, se necesita la aprobación de tu tutor para que te cases siendo menor de edad y da la casualidad de que esa persona soy yo, con unos arreglos y sobornos aquí y allá, cuando cumplas los 17 años serás mi esposa. Aunque… - corto la frase para darle una repasada a su cuerpo entero con una mirada lascivia y acercándose lentamente a ella continúo – ya estás en una edad muy adecuada para ser una esposa.

\- Nunca lo aceptaré – parándose de una forma muy digna se retiró a toda velocidad del lugar para ir directo a su habitación, tenía que encontrar la manera de contactar a Kazuto e informarle de los planes de Sugou el encontraría la manera de resolver esto, estaba tan agitada y concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó a la figura masculina que la seguía y forzaba su entrada a su habitación hasta que estaba frente a ella.

\- ¡COMO TE ATREVES A IGNORARME MOCOSA INSOLENTE! si tengo que casarme contigo para continuar con la fortuna de los Yuuki en mis manos pues así lo haré. No me importa educar a una estúpida para que aprenda a comportarse como se debe – tomo de forma agresiva el delicado y joven brazo para lanzarla bruscamente a su cama, haciendo que ella callera boca abajo a esta, cuando se giró para gritarle que se fuera noto con horror que él se había quitado el cinturón y comenzaba a desabrocharse sus pantalones – y la educación comenzara esta noche.

Trato de luchar, alejarse, golpearlo pero al fin y al cabo ella era solo una chica de 15 años.

Por más que pidió auxilio de su amado este nunca apareció.

No dejo de gritar y pelear hasta que sintió un dolor muy fuerte que la dejó paralizada en el acto y después nada… solo **oscuridad**.

 _ **Juntos hacia el sueño**_

 _ **De un lugar muy lejano**_

 _ **Dos personas continúan**_

 _ **A la ciudad del viento…**_

\- …una

\- …un…a des…ta – alguien la estaba llamando ¿Quién?

\- Asuna, despierta cariño – ¡Kazuto! Estaba en su habitación, olvidando su letargo decidió levantarse de golpe per un fuerte dolor en su cadera la detuvo, obligándola a caer sentada en su propia cama. Esto le hizo ser consciente de su desnudez y de su, ahora, magullado cuerpo.

Recordando cómo es que llego a ese estado trato de cubrir su cuerpo desesperadamente pero fue detenida por el pelinegro quien tomó sus manos, aguando sus ojos la chica intento darle una explicación a su novio que solo se limitaba a observarla y retenerle las manos – Sugou… él… hizo… - sollozo – Lo siento tanto Kazuto – comenzó a llorar amargamente en el momento que agacho la cabeza, siendo rodeada por los brazos del pelinegro que la cubría con la sabana que se encontraba en su cama

\- shhh lo sé, yo soy quien debe disculparse por no poder llegar a tiempo – la abrazó cálidamente como siempre lo hacía mientras ella se deshacía en lágrimas, cuando sintió que se calmó continúo hablando – He venido para llevarte conmigo Asuna, ya es tiempo de que estemos siempre juntos.

\- Llevarme contigo ¿A dónde?

\- A la ciudad del viento

\- ¿Cómo llegaremos ahí Kazuto? – mientras se levantaba con esfuerzos y ayuda de su pelinegro, se dirigieron lentamente hacia la ventana.

\- Por aquí, yo te llevaré

\- Pero mis ropas, cosas, ni siquiera estoy peinada – decía entre balbuceos desesperados la pelicastaña. La cual solo recibía una sonrisa tranquila del pelinegro como respuesta y era ayudada por el para llegar a la ventana, una vez que llegaron a estar encima del borde de esta su pelinegro le contestó

\- No te preocupes por eso Asuna, en la ciudad del viento no necesitas esas nimiedades. Lo único que necesitamos para estar ahí es al otro – terminando por ser convencida la chica de ojos miel dio un paso al frente con una mirada segura y una enorme sonrisa porque su pelinegro y ella por fin serían felices en _la ciudad del viento_.

 _ **La ciudad del viento es donde encuentras a tu otra mitad, donde los amantes perdidos conocen lo que es la verdadera felicidad al volverse uno, donde puedes amar con total libertad porque los amantes que fueron hechos para estar juntos alcanzan la felicidad en este lugar y nadie tiene derecho a ir en contra del verdadero amor.**_

 _ **-.-**_

En medio de la oscura noche en una habitación, una joven de ojos miel de diecisiete años abría sus orbes ambarinas, viendo sin ver todo a su alrededor completamente desubicado por el letargo propio del sueño. Mientras recuperaba sus sentidos de a poco pudo notar como se encontraba en su habitación, cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche recostada y arropada en su cama _¿Cómo llegue a mí cama?_ Lo último que recordaba era la súper intensa sesión de estudio en compañía de su novio, debió de haberse quedado dormida en algún punto sin darse cuenta. Al levantarse para inspeccionarse toco su cara, la cual estaba completamente mojada como si hubiese estado llorando. Se extrañó completamente de esto pero repentinamente recordó su sueño

 _La ciudad del viento_

 _Las palabras_

 _Su familia_

 _Kazuto llevándola a la muerte_

Cuando todas las imágenes, demasiado vividas a su parecer vinieron a su mente, nuevas lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, necesitaba encontrar a su novio lo más pronto posible. Sentía una horrible opresión en su pecho que solo se aliviaría en cuanto lo viera y escuchara su voz. Cuando estaba dispuesta a pararse a toda velocidad notó un peso en su cintura y al bajar la vista vio un brazo masculino rodeándola, _ella reconocería ese brazo aun estando ciega_. No sabía cómo llego a esa situación pero Kirito se encontraba durmiendo en la misma cama que ella cuando lo último que tenía conciencia era de estar estudiando en la mesa de su habitación.

\- Kirito-kun despierta, por favor – zarandeando de una manera poco suave a su novio repetía la misma frase una y otra vez.

\- ¿Que sucede Asuna? Vuelve a dormir - respondía su perezoso novio en forma automática sin prestarle verdadera atención, negándose a despertar completamente.

\- Kirito- kun esto es serio, tuve una pesadilla horrible, despierta – al escuchar la voz llorosa de su novia el joven sólo reacciono jalándola con más fuerza hacia sí mismo, hasta tirarla en la cama encima de él. Al ver su objetivo logrado el pelinegro termino por rodear el delicado cuerpo encima de él con sus brazos para darle un apretado y confortante abrazo.

\- Tranquila, solo ha sido una pesadilla y ya terminó

\- Pero fue tan real, tu no estabas a mi lado, mis padres habían muerto, yo me encontraba a merced de Sugou, fue horrible Kirito-kun – decía la chica mientras nuevas lagrimas salían por sus ojos, las cuales el joven que la abrazaba podía notar con claridad. Al escuchar el nombre de esa desagradable persona salir de los labios de su joven amada se preocupó realmente, su novia llevaba mucho tiempo sin tener pesadillas con Sugou desde lo sucedido hace ya varios años _, desde lo que ese miserable les hizo_. Con todos sus sentidos en alerta el muchacho se incorporó viendo fijamente el rostro lloroso que era tan importante para él.

\- ¿Quieres contarme que sucedió?

\- Si – sorbiendo su nariz como una niña pequeña la ojimiel comenzó a relatar su historia – por alguna extraña razón mis padres habían sido asesinados y…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-… y entonces me lancé por una ventana porque quería llegar a la "ciudad del viento" a tu lado – al ver que su novia parecía haber terminado su historia y se acurrucaba en su pecho, el pelinegro se preocupó seriamente, aunque solo atino a abrazar de forma más fuerte a la peli castaña. Después de lo sucedido con Sugou, Asuna tendía a tener pesadillas con lo que sucedió pero en las pesadillas de ella él rara vez llegaba a tiempo; o si llegaba le ocurría algo muy malo logrando que fuera incapaz del salvar a su novia de las garras de ese imbécil.

Después de que se diera cuenta de las horribles pesadillas que sufría su novia, porque como siempre ella quiso minimizar y ocultar sus problemas, el comenzó a colarse en su habitación para abrazarla mientras dormía. Independientemente si esto fuera una ayuda de verdad o no, las pesadillas de Asuna si se detuvieron al dormir abrazada por Kirito y despertar con el todos los días. Con el tiempo y el cansancio que suponía para su novio el ir y venir a su habitación durante las noches, paulatinamente habían dejado de dormir juntos. Hacía meses que no tenía un sueño mínimamente malo pero ese especialmente la perturbó mucho, una vida en la que Kirito no estaba, realmente era una que no valía la pena vivirse.

Al no escuchar nada más que silencio de parte de su Kirito, Asuna levantó su cabeza para verlo notando la intensa y fija mirada que este le daba.

-Sabes, considero que la "ciudad del viento" si debe de existir en algún lugar, quizás en otra y vida y en otro tiempo si nos conocimos de esa forma, y el Kazuto que veías no era alguna alucinación sino el yo real que se quedaría a tu lado pase lo que pase, no creo que te hayas despertado de un horrible sueño sino que de ahí en adelante solo habría felicidad para ese Kazuto y esa Asuna – dijo el pelinegro con el fin de darle paz y tranquilidad a su novia, no creía esto pero tenía que hacer que Asuna se lo creyera para que no sufriera más.

-Supongo que es una forma muy poética de verlo Kirito-kun. No, tienes razón. Me niego a creer que en algún lugar tu y yo nos conociéramos y no nos esforzáramos para estar juntos, puede que nos tome algún tiempo pero yo firmemente creo que en esta vida y en las que siguen siempre estaré a tu lado, también creo que se me ha ocurrido una canción de esa experiencia, mañana temprano la escribiré y comenzare con el arreglo musical. Cuando esté lista se el primero en escucharla ¿Si?

\- Por supuesto que sí ¿Esta será la canción para ese opening en el que estabas trabajando? – le preguntó con curiosidad mientras se acomodaban nuevamente en la cama para volver a dormir. Cuando estuvieron cubiertos con las mantas y en una posición cómoda, ella terminó por contestarle – Nope Kirito-kun esta será una canción triste y melancólica, la canción del opening de anime que me pidieron tiene que ser muy animada, esa también te la mostraré una vez que esté terminada.

_..._

 _ **Me siento súper mal porque no termine esta historia a tiempo para publicarla ayer pero como ya la tenía muy avanzada decidí terminarla y en algún punto se convirtió en un side story de idol's love. Perdón por no publicar un capitulo antes pero la semana de exámenes me cayó encima y solo pocos sobreviven a ella, aun me quedan más exámenes pero me agarrare un tiempo para editar las historias que realice para esta maravillosa semana, tengo 4 más que me muero por publicar, espero terminar esta vez el trabajo de edición**_

 _ **También un side story de idol's love (originalmente iba a ser el único) que tengo 15 días con él y simplemente no lo puedo perfeccionar adecuadamente, podría ser mi historia más bonita y desgarradora o terminar en una payasada tremenda y la musa no ayuda**_ _ **ennnnnnn fiiiin**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este one shot tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo, déjenme saber que opinan al respecto, en general se me ocurrió todo mientras escuchaba la canción que escribí durante toda la historia y que lleva su nombre: "Kaze no machi he"**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_


	4. Chapter 2: Melodía de Batalla (parte 1)

**Capítulo 2: Melodía de Batalla (parte 1)**

 _¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación?_

 _Ni él mismo lo entendía_

Analizándolo en retrospectiva es un poco ilógico, a ningún adolescente de su edad le pasaban cosas así, aunque tampoco ningún adolescente de su edad tiene a la idol más famosa del momento como novia, aun así esto era _demasiado_. Escaba de su comprensión como era posible que apenas hace una hora antes, su novia y él se estaban besando en el camerino de ella y, ahora se encontraba _**AHÍ**_

Colgado de una viga de hierro en el techo del escenario

Con una peluca y usando un vestido con volantes

De cabeza

Siendo sostenido solamente por un cable enredado en su pierna

Mientras veía a su novia cantar en el seguro piso

 _De seguro se le veía la ropa interior… espera un momento ¿Acaso eso era lo más importante de esta descabellada situación? ¿Estaba demente?_

Difícilmente alguien lo podría ver, dado que, delante de él había un gran cartel que con luces de colores y en grandes letras se podía advertir las palabras "Asuna-chan" para que incluso los que estaban sentados hasta atrás del Tokyo-dome pudiesen verlo. Resultando en que nadie lo notaría nunca, tal vez cuando el concierto terminara, tal hasta la mañana siguiente cuando los tramoyistas llegaran a levantar el escenario o tal vez nunca y moriría ahí colgado entonces su espíritu penaría por los alrededores del estadio eternamente…

 _Me estoy mareando y pensando estupideces_

Bien tal vez _si sabía_ cómo había llegado ahí, una cadena de eventos desafortunados y una constante toma de malas decisiones lo traían hasta este triste punto de la historia. Llevaba ya un buen rato colgado de ahí y por más que trataba de alcanzar el andamio que estaba por arriba de él no podía, era hasta gracioso como se había caído del andamio y si no fuera por el estúpido cable que se enredó fuertemente en su pierna probablemente ahora estaría muerto, aunque nunca se hubiese deslizado por el andamio si el cable no estuviera a mitad del camino mientras el corría desesperado.

 _Puedo ver el escote de Asuna_

Era aún más gracioso como es que en situaciones extremas su cerebro solo podía procesar estupideces, en lugar de pensar una forma efectiva de salir de esa situación estaba concentrado en el escote de su novia, como un adolescente hormonado. El cable no sería eterno y él no era precisamente un peso ligero, podía sentir como el cable se tensionaba cada vez más…

Asuna estaba en el clímax de una de sus canciones favoritas, saltaba hacia adelanta y atrás dando volteretas y moviendo sus manos al ritmo de la música.

 _Kimi no koe ga kikoeta kara boku wa mada tatakaeru_

 _(Como escuche tu voz aun puedo pelear)_

 _wasureteita kono omoi ga ima koko de yomigaeru_

 _(Los sentimientos que olvidé ahora reviven aquí)_

Estaba a punto de dar el doble salto mortal que acompañaba al final de la canción, en el momento que el solo de guitara iniciara, conteniendo la respiración mientras la veía retroceder un par de pasos para darse espacio. Contuvo la respiración al predecir el momento exacto en el que Asuna comenzó a elevarse a sí misma en un salto elevando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, le dio la impresión de ver en cámara lenta el momento en que se abrazaba a sus rodillas y comenzaba a girar en el aire para después caer con la gracia propia de ella, una vez vio que estaba segura de nuevo sobre sus dos pies ella comenzó a deslizarse de lado a lado terminando de cantar las ultimas frases de la canción.

 _Tokihanatte yami wo saite futari ga mezasu hoshi e_

 _(Los dos nos liberamos, cortamos la oscuridad y vamos a esa estrella)_

 _kono sekai ga owaru made wa tomo ni tatakaitsuzukeru_

 _(Seguiremos peleando juntos, hasta que este mundo termine)_

 _nandomo nandomo tachiagaru kara_

 _(Porque nos levantaremos muchas, muchas veces)_

 _mae wo mite tomaranaide_

 _(Viendo al frente sin detenerte)_

 _takaku takaku te wo nobashite ano sora e_

 _(extiende tu mano a lo alto, alto, hacia ese cielo)_

Una vez terminada, elevo su brazo izquierdo por encima de su cabeza con su dedo índice extendido y los demás cerrados al mismo tiempo que dobló su brazo derecho apoyando su mano hecha puño en su cintura con sus dos piernas ligeramente abiertas, y no lo podía ver desde este ángulo pero seguro tenía una enorme sonrisa. En este momento estallo la pirotecnia propia de cada concierto al que asistía. La pirotecnia alumbraba tanto que él podía ver el brillante suelo como si fuese un espejo…

 _Asuna está usando ropa interior blanca… el adoraba cuando Asuna se ponía ropa interior blanca, le recordaba mucho a la primera vez que ellos… ejem._

 _¡Dios! voy a morir por imbécil, por no ser capaz de pensar_

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – volteo la cabeza hacia arriba tan rápido que sintió como su mareo aumentaba, para ver a una chica con un traje de idol similar al de su novia solo que el traje que esta chica era de tonos verdes con negro, usaba una peluca azul celeste corta a juego con una diadema de orejas de gato, unos pupilentes y una cola de mismo tono que el cabello, mirándolo con una expresión de burla que solo consiguió irritarlo, porque era la misma que él le ponía a ella cuando le ganaba.

\- Hola Shino, como puedes ver estoy un poco ocupado disfrutando de mi cómoda posición, no creo necesitar nada de ayuda – completo con sarcasmo mientras desviaba la mirada, a ella le podía ver la ropa interior mejor que la de Asuna, si esta última se enteraba de que vio la ropa interior de otra mujer, con lo celosa que era nunca vería el final de los reclamos.

\- Si; puedo notar como se ve el escote de Asuna desde aquí, dime ¿Le han crecido? Porque las noto más grandes, o a lo mejor es el ángulo desde donde lo veo – completo la peliazul sin sacar la expresión de burla de su cara e inclinando un poco la cabeza en diagonal en señal de curiosidad– por favor, no me digas que estas aquí colgado solo para ver el escote de Asuna. Eso sería demasiado incluso para un pervertido como tú.

\- No soy ningún pervertido – estaba a punto de replicar más cosas cuando noto como descendía aún más, eso solo podría significar que el cable estaba cediendo. Olvidándose de sus juegos mentales usuales con la chica arriba de él, término por exclamar casi gritando mientras su cara se ponía azul – si me vas a ayudar este sería un buen momento para eso.

\- Si, si. Ya voy pero vas a tener que decirme como llegaste hasta aquí y porque – inclinándose hacia el pelinegro debajo de ella y atorando sus piernas en los tubos del andamio la joven de cabellos azules descendió para tomar sus manos y jalarlas hasta que alcanzara la orilla del andamio y pudiese subir por sí mismo, sorprendiendo al ojigris por su fuerza y flexibilidad en el proceso.

\- Es una historia un poco larga – decía entre esfuerzos al mismo tiempo que lograba subir su cuerpo al andamio y descansaba acostado en el cómodo suelo de este, ya completamente seguro.

\- Tengo tiempo, aún le queda un poco de tiempo a Asuna y después de ella va Liz antes de que yo suba al escenario – al escuchar la mención de la castaña el muchacho cambio su expresión por una molesta e irritada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su compañera que estaba sentada al lado suyo en el suelo del andamio. Le molestaba esa mocosa castaña de sobremanera además de que ella tenía la culpa de todo lo que había sucedido. Supo que su mala suerte estaba echada cuando se la topo en el estudio dónde se producía el anime de Asuna la semana pasada. Mirándolo de forma curiosa la chica a su lado acoto con diversión – por cierto, lindo vestido. Tienes que decirme donde lo conseguiste yo quiero uno así para mí

El pelinegro termino por regalarle una de sus miradas de muerte aunque la aludida lo tomo como un triunfo sobre su amigo, su relación sí que era extraña pero inusualmente le encantaba esos combates mentales que tenían con el fin de hacer perder la calma al otro.

 _Todo esto es por esa maldita mocosa malcriada de peluca rosa_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **~ 1 semana antes ~**

 **Miércoles 4:30pm**

 _Omatsuri yo isho de nakayoshi (na_ _・_ _ka_ _・_ _yo_ _・_ _shi)_

 _(Es una fiesta, entonces seamos todos amigos – .gos)_

 _Kimi e no yoisho wa shizentai (afekushon)_

 _(Conseguir tu afecto es lo que es natural –Afecto-)_

 _Odekake no junjo wa suicchi haitte hai ni natte kanryou da!_

 _(El procedimiento para salir es. Cámbiate y despega… ¡Todo listo!)_

 _amai derukashii de_

 _(Esas dulces delicias me están haciendo)_

 _Honnori sappari assari pittari koi shichau_

 _(Casi total, rápida y completamente enamorarme)_

Escuchaba como cantaba Asuna con un gran ánimo dentro de la cabina especial para grabar mientras su representante, los miembros del equipo de producción del anime y él se mantenían en una pequeña cabina anexada llena de controles escuchándola. Realmente cantaba hermoso y el hecho de que acompañara la canción con su gran sonrisa llena de entusiasmo y su mirar de la misma forma, hacía que tuviera a todo el personal embelesados con su canto.

 _Kimi to issho ga ichiban_ _suki yotte motto gyutto ne_ _  
_ _(Dices que te gusta estar más conmigo, así que abrázame más fuerte)_

 _Kimi wo atarashii basho e to_ _hippattecchau ruranra! shite?_ _  
_ _(Te llevaré a un nuevo lugar, así que haz el ruranra!)_

 _Honto issho ni itai na jama saretakunaidamon_ _  
_ _(De verdad quiero estar contigo, no quiero que nos estorben)_

 _Kimi ni himitsu no basho de wa harikicchau yo_ _  
(Te mostraré todo mi entusiasmo en mi lugar secreto)_

 _ruranra? ruranra! da yo_

 _(¿Es ruranran? ¡Es ruranran!)_

Termino por cantar Asuna, quitándose los enormes cascos que tenía para escuchar las indicaciones de los productores mientras cantaba, preguntó con voz agitada por el esfuerzo realizado - ¿Qué les pareció la canción? ¿Es lo suficientemente buena para ser usada como el opening del anime o creen que le falta?

 _-_ Es perfecta Asuna-chan, sabía que no nos decepcionarías. Si quieres puedes descansar en lo que acordamos detalles con tu representante para las grabaciones del anime.

\- Muchas gracias, me da gusto que les haya gustado - termino por decir con una gran sonrisa.

 _¿Asuna-chan? Viejo pervertido imbécil_

Saliendo de su letargo se acercó a la salida de la pequeña cabina para ir a hablar con su novia, aún les faltaba estudiar para el último examen de la semana y era la materia con la que Asuna fallaba más. Al parecer su novia tuvo la misma idea porque se toparon en las puertas que conectaban a ambas cabinas con la salida, mirándose fijamente por un segundo ambos comprendieron lo que el otro quería así que sin mediar palabra se dirigieron a la salida. Una vez afuera Asuna se lanzó hacia su novio abrazándolo por el cuello y casi gritando en su cara.

\- ¿Te ha gustado mi canción Kirito-kun?

Sintiéndose levemente aturdido por un momento pero relajado al sentir el calor corporal de ella tan cerca de sí mismo. Se encarga de poner una mueca burlona que no llega a sus ojos, ya que estos se mantienen brillantes mirando a la chica abrazada a él con infinita ternura – Siempre me preguntas lo mismo – tocando la tersa mejilla de su novia y chocando su frente con la de ella continuo – ya te lo había dicho la primera vez que escuche la canción, es muy buena y genial. Tu voz suena hermosa y tú te ves aún más hermosa cuando la cantas

Al terminar el pelinegro de decir aquello ambos adolescentes experimentaron un súbito calor concentrarse en sus mejillas y viendo como las del otro se pintaban de un tenue color rosado acercaron sus rostros más hasta el punto en el que casi se rozaban sus labios, cuando estaban a punto de tocarse en un beso una estridente y molesta, a percepción del pelinegro, se hizo presente sobresaltándolos y arruinando el momento.

\- Oh pero si es la princesa y su fiel caballero – la voz provenía de una adolescente de la misma edad que ellos, con un cabello corto de color rosa chicle y pupilentes del mismo tono, vestía un uniforme de maid de color rojo brillante y botas de combate color café. En ese momento la pelirrosa mostraba una expresión burlona hacia la pareja de jóvenes que aún se mantenían abrazados pero con sus cabezas distanciadas de la del otro. El chico tenía una expresión irritada en su rostro rayando a enojado, en cuando a la chica de cabellos largos portaba en su rostro una expresión desconcertada con su mejillas sonrojadas, por haber sido sorprendida a punto de besar a su novio, al reconocer a la persona que los había interrumpido cambio su expresión por una de felicidad y soltándose rápidamente de su novio corrió hacia la chica de ojos rosas, provocando un ceño fruncido en el ojigris y el aumento de su irritabilidad.

\- ¡Liz-chan! ¿Cuándo regresaste? Me da mucho gusto volver a verte – al llegar a la altura de su interlocutora Asuna rápidamente la rodeo con sus brazos llena de felicidad, puesto que más de una vez expreso lo mucho que extrañaba a su amiga. Sintiéndose envuelta en el cálido abrazo de Asuna, Liz fijo su vista en Kazuto regalándole una expresión de burla aún más acrecentada mientras aferraba el pequeño cuerpo de Asuna a sí misma.

 _Maldita bruja, se hubiera quedado eternamente en el rincón de la nada en el que estaba_

\- Hola mi querida Asuna, también te extrañe mucho y estoy feliz de verte - una vez separaron sus cuerpos las jóvenes comenzaron a toda prisa sobre actualizarse una a la otra, salir, hacer compras, etc. Kazuto se mantenía a una distancia considerable de ellas puesto que esas cosas de mujeres a él no le interesaban, pero si le importaba el tiempo que Asuna invertía con Sasaki. A su percepción Sasaki tenía una fuerte envidia del éxito de Asuna y no le gustaba el papel de segundona en el que había sido relegada en el mundo del espectáculo desde el debut de Asuna, esta última en su inocencia no notaba nada, veía a la pelirrosa como una compañera invaluable que entendía por lo que ella pasaba dado que las dos estaban en el mismo medio de trabajo.

 _Están mareándome_

Con la voz más calmada que pudo dirigirles, sin dar a notar su creciente irritación, a las dos idol les dijo – Lo que sea que tengan planeado hacer va a tener que esperar hasta la semana que vienen, Asuna y yo aún tenemos que estudiar para un examen y tiene todo el fin de semana ocupado con eventos.

\- Kirito-kun tiene razón Liz, yo realmente quería verte pero estoy llena de trabajo – dijo la ojimiel con expresión contrariada en su rostro y dirigiéndole una mirada de disculpa a la pelirrosa – Quizás algún día de entresemana tengas oportunidad de pasar tiempo conmigo.

\- Sabes Asuna, yo también estoy un poco ocupada con el trabajo y ponerme al día con la escuela después de que he faltado dos meses a ella por irme a aquella campaña en Hokkaido. Eres de las mejores alumnas de la escuela por un examen en el que no estudies no va a pasar nada y yo realmente quiero verte – terminó por decir la chica vestida de maid con una gran sonrisa, pero él no se dejaba engañar por algo así. Kazuto reconoció el comentario malicioso inmediatamente, no era justo que Sasaki hiciera eso. Cualquiera que conociera un poco a Asuna sabría que ella siempre pensaba en la felicidad de los demás antes que en su bienestar. Y debería de saber lo exigente que era la madre de Asuna con respecto a sus calificaciones. No le gustaba interactuar para nada con Sasaki, siempre que se la topaban el mantenía su distancia; las dejaba a ella y a Asuna ser, excepto en situaciones como esa donde Sasaki quería aprovecharse de Asuna y perjudicarla de alguna forma.

\- No creo que sea buena idea Sasaki, es con la materia que Asuna más tiene problemas además si tienes apuro para ponerte al día con la escuela te sugiero que empieces rápido, aún puedes presentar el examen del viernes ¿No? Te beneficiaría mucho presentarlo ahora – mirando de forma superior a la muchacha pelirrosa completó

\- Es cierto, me beneficiaría estudiar mucho para el examen del viernes ¿Asuna podrías enseñarme todo lo que se vio en estos últimos dos meses? Compartimos clase y como eres de los mejores promedios me ayudarías demasiado – algo tramaba, podía sentirlo. Esa sonrisa de parte de Sasaki no auguraba nada bueno, además estaba diciendo cosas ilógicas el acababa de decir que era la materia con la que Asuna tenía problemas ¿Qué diablos ganaba pidiéndole ayuda? No supo detectar el problema tras las palabras de esa chocante mocosa hasta que escucho la entusiasmada voz de su novia dar la peor idea del mundo.

\- Liz-chan yo soy muy mala en informática no creo poder ayudarte pero Kirito-kun si era muy bueno en ello cuando lo curso, planeábamos hacer una sesión de estudio intenso de lo que va a tratar el examen para que me ayudara. Tú puedes unírtenos a nosotros y estudiar juntas, podremos ponernos al día y así recuperarte un poco en la escuela por los meses de ausencia. Que maravillosa idea ¿No creen? – hablo su novia de forma exaltada y con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

 _¡NO! Por supuesto que no, nos va a estar interrumpiendo por tonterías cada cinco minutos y me dolerá la cabeza rápidamente porque esa mocosa parece tener una necesidad patológica de gritar por todo_

\- Eso suena excelente Asuna, siempre tienes las mejores ideas – hablo después de un rato la pelirrosa y para rematar agrego con voz falsamente apenada – pero ¿No será mucha molestia para Kazuto enseñarnos a las dos?

Después de ese comentario de Sasaki ambas mujeres voltearon a verlo fijamente, los ojos de Asuna se veían brillantes y esperanzados, en cambio los de Sasaki se veían tan autosuficientes que no cabían en sí, le había ganado y ella lo sabía. _Por supuesto que es mala idea Asuna pero obviamente voy a ceder ¿Por qué nos tuvimos que topar con ella y no con alguna de las otras amigas, más agradables, de Asuna?_ Con una sonrisa tensa terminó por contestar– Está bien, no tengo problemas para enseñarles a las dos.

\- Por cierto ¿Liz-chan que haces aquí?

\- ¿No te lo dijeron? Me ofrecí para ser la seiyuu de uno de los personajes de este anime, de hecho yo seré la principal antagonista, tu rival en el amor jeje

 _Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **~ Jueves 3:30 pm ~**

\- ¡Asuuuunaaaa esto esta delicioso! – se podía escuchar el grito de la castaña desde la lejanía.

E _ra una lástima que él se encontraba cerca de ella_.

Llevaban desde la tarde de ayer estudiando informática en la casa de su novia, que era la más cercana a estudios Karorin. Después de que Asuna y Sasaki terminaran de grabar los tres se dirigieron a prisa hacia allá, como el suponía Sasaki solo los hizo perder el tiempo y no avanzaron todo lo que deberían, ahora se habían juntado los tres apenas salieron de su estilista instituto para continuar porque en la hora de descanso él estuvo demasiado ocupado entrenando Kendo como para ir a enseñarles y Sasaki probablemente perdiendo el tiempo por ahí sin importarle un bledo los estudios.

Al menos por lo que le dijo Asuna, ella paso todo el descanso estudiando el cuaderno de notas que le dio él y almorzando con Keiko, que también hacía lo mismo con los cuadernos de notas que Asuna le facilito, dado que Keiko era un año menor que ella. Por lo menos tenía la impresión de que Asuna si podría acabar de estudiar todo a tiempo, era una suerte agregada que los parciales de él, que estaba un año superior a ella, ya hayan acabado; así podría brindarle toda la ayuda posible a Asuna. En este caso no era mucha porque apenas habían llegado y Sasaki pidió amablemente, _más bien exigió_ , una merienda para poder empezar a estudiar y por supuesto que Asuna corrió a prepararla, haciéndoles perder el tiempo. El bajo con ella para ayudarla aunque no era muy bueno en el arte culinario por lo menos no era un estorbo a la hora de ayudar a su novia.

Apenas llegaron a la habitación de Asuna con la correspondiente merienda, la chica de cabellos cortos salto sobre ellos para ponerse a devorar todo a su paso mientras gritaba una y otra vez halagos a las habilidades de su novia para la cocina.

 _Al menos él y Asuna se pudieron besar un buen rato en la cocina_

Dándose unos exagerados golpes en la cara con las palmas abiertas la intrusa, como le gustaba llamarla, exclamo con más fuerza de la que debería – Bueno es hora de esforzarnos por los estudios…

 _Ojalá eso hubiese sido cierto_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **~ Horas después ~**

 _Espero que Asuna pueda pasar solo con eso_

Ya hace rato que había oscurecido y ellos apenas y habían cubierto poco más de la mitad de los temas y él ya tenía que irse, últimamente su tía Midori se quejaba de que nunca pasaba tiempo en casa más que para dormir.

 _Si supiera que, a veces, ni eso hacía_.

Alegaba que lo extrañaban mucho ella, el tío Minetaka y su prima sugu; por eso se había comprometido llegar a tiempo para la cena y ya iba retrasado. Le preocupaba dejar sola a Asuna pero por lo menos tenía su cuaderno de notas y toda la ayuda que él pudo brindarle en esas horas. Al menos Sasaki también ya se iba y dejaría a Asuna estudiar con calma, no podía evitar sentirse resentido con ella por sus constantes interrupciones, tener que explicarle varias veces las cosas y en medio de un tema regresarse al anterior durante toda la tarde porque esa cabeza de chorlito no lograba entender nada. Siendo honestos él estaba siendo un poco injusto con ella, se había perdido dos meses de clases pero aun así, su novia tendría problemas con su madre si no era de las más altas. Aunque Asuna no le dijese nada él podía ver la preocupación en sus ojos cada vez que la palabras madre y calificaciones se juntaban en la misma oración.

En ese momento los tres se encontraban en el pórtico de la casa de Asuna despidiéndose y como siempre Sasaki no los dejaría besarse con comodidad, resignándose a solo darle un beso en la frente a su novia como modo de despedida, el pelinegro se dirigió a su moto cuando fue retenido por la voz angelical de Asuna – Espera Kirito-kun ¿Podrías llevar a Liz a su casa? Ya es muy tarde y me preocupa que se valla sola.

 _Claro que no_

\- …

Al notar la indecisión del joven, la joven de ojos castaños se adelantó para hablar, desviando la atención y salvándolo en el proceso – no te preocupes Asuna, puedo llamar a casa para que manden un auto por mí; tienes que dejar ir a Kazuto ya, él tenía prisa… por cierto en este momento no estoy vestida como idol, llámame Rika y ya.

\- Lo siento se me sigue olvidando, lo recordaré

 _Deja Vú_

Al menos con él la contestación había sido distinta. Y la mejor parte es que no tendría que llevar a Sasaki en su moto. Estaba tan feliz hasta que escucho la voz de la susodicha - Entonces adiós –Kazuto que te valla bien.

En un movimiento que lo tomo completamente desprevenido, ella tomo la mano de Asuna y la dirigió al interior de la casa cerrando la puerta de golpe, sin dejarle tiempo ni para decir media palabra. Saliendo de su ensimismado aturdimiento se dirigió hacia su motocicleta para por fin irse, no le gustaba la forma en la que Sasaki lo había alejado de Asuna para quedarse a solas con ella.

Tal vez todos sus problemas pudieron haber sido evitado si hubiese llevado inmediatamente a su casa a Sasaki apenas Asuna lo sugirió pero eso no lo sabría hasta mucho después, cuando ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse

 _Mi mal presentimiento aumenta_

 _Continuara..._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hola a ti, persona que acabas de leer este capítulo. Perdón por tardarme en actualizar, parece que nunca puedo tomar un tiempo para escribir.**

 **Como dice arriba esta es la primera parte del capítulo porque este se estaba extendiendo hasta las 20 páginas y no veía su fin, decidí partirlo porque no me gustan los capítulos largos para esta historia, no es lo más interesante del mundo así que temo que la lectura se vuelva tediosa.**

 **En las aclaraciones del capítulo: solo les puedo decir que Rika no es una chica mala ni nada por el estilo ella quiere mucho a Asuna, pero en esta historia a Kirito no le cae bien Rika y a veces, nos sucede que cuando una persona nos cae mal solemos malinterpretar algunas cosas. En cuanto a Shino, ella es amiga de Asuna y Kirito, más de la primera que del último pero estos comparten una amistad un poco especial (?) siempre he pensado desde el cannon que Kirito y Shino son tan parecidos, como almas gemelas, ambos introvertidos, con un pasado difícil, encerrando sus problemas en sí mismos para no preocupar a los demás y un poco ineptos socialmente hablando; pero son tan iguales que simplemente no pueden estar juntos… ambos necesitan estar con alguien extrovertido y que los llene de amor, justo como Asuna es y me da la impresión de que Shino es consciente de esto, eso no quita que ambos sean importantes para el otro. Bueno todo esto se verá aclarado en la parte dos del capítulo.**

 **Las canciones que Asuna cantó en esta parte fueron "Re:call" y "súper** **•** **Affection"**

 **PD: perdón por la cacografía y los horrores de ortografía que se me pudieran escapar, siempre trato de ser meticulosa con mi escritura pero no puedo evitar que se me pasen detalles.**

 **Nos leemos**


	5. Chapter 2: Melodía de Batalla (parte 2)

─.─

 **Capítulo 2: Melodía de Batalla (parte 2)**

 **~Pasado - Viernes 7:50 am ~**

 _Asuna se está tardando, no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela y yo ya me perdí la práctica matutina de Kendo_

Se encontraba en la estación de Setagaya esperando a su novia en el punto medio en el que siempre se encontraban cuando no la llevaba en su motocicleta, ahora se arrepentía de no llevarla puesto que llegarían tarde. Desesperado por la tardanza de su novia decidió tomar su teléfono para averiguar donde se encontraba…

Al desbloquear su pantalla notó un mensaje entrante de su novia de hace cuarenta minutos, lo cual le extraño. Él más de una vez había mostrado su inconformidad a los mensajes al punto que su novia tuvo que olvidar la idea de enviarle algún mensaje y siempre se llamaban cuando necesitaba comunicarse. Aunque Asuna no entendiera del todo su inconformidad, él se sentía mucho más tranquilo cuando podía escuchar la voz de su novia así podría predecir su estado de ánimo. Ahora se encontraba allí… leyendo una notificación de mensaje de la última persona de la que esperaba uno, por supuesto que escucho el timbre de entrada de uno pero creyendo que no era algo relevante lo ignoro, _ojalá no lo hubiese hecho_. Apresurándose a abrir el dichoso mensaje, molesto por ello y con cierto malestar formándose en sus entrañas leyó las palabras escritas sin poder creerlas, llego a hacerlo dos y tres veces más viendo lo mismo en cada vez, luego yendo a chequear el remitente por si significaba algún error y no era real lo que leía pero se equivoco

" **Kirito-kun, hoy no iré contigo a la escuela. Ayer le prometí a Rika-chan que iría con ella ¡Lo siento! Prometo compensártelo después**

 **Nos vemos en el almuerzo, besos"**

 _Genial, Sasaki entra al ataque de nuevo_

Soltando un sonoro suspiro y tratando de calmarse el joven decidió tomar el tren que lo llevase a la escuela mientras pensaba en una forma de como detener las intervenciones de Sasaki, ella ya les había causado problemas antes pero nunca de forma tan consecutiva y obvia, a su parecer ella planeaba algo. Al ver el tren acercarse lo abordo como un autómata, pensando vagamente que tendría que perderse la primer clase y un poco herido al pensar que su considerada novia le había enviado un mensaje, no sabía porque pero no podía dejar de pensar que Sasaki tenía algo que ver con ello.

 _Al parecer no puedo dejar de tener malos presentimientos apenas ella se cuela en mi mente_

Ese día Kazuto Kirigaya conoció el castigo dado a las personas que faltaban a una práctica de Kendo, por primera vez en su vida, y lo difícil que era limpiar los pisos de madera de un Dōjō con tan solo un trapo.

Descubrió, con poca sorpresa, que Asuna era tan indispensable para él que se sentía extrañamente decaído cuando no lograba verla por las mañanas.

También aprendió lo difícil que era manejar a una maestra histérica cuando descubre que algún alumno ingresa calmadamente al salón de clases cuando la suya está terminando.

Esperaba que el resto del día fuera más tranquilo pero como siempre; nada sucede como él espera y menos cuando tiene malos presentimientos y aprensiones presentes en su mente, mientras pasaba el resto de las clases, aburrido y disperso, nada lo pudo preparar para la sorpresa que Asuna le daría en el almuerzo

…

─ ¡¿Batalla de Idol's?! ─ se paró tan abruptamente de su silla mientras exclamaba que esta hizo un rechinido potente atrayendo la atención de las personas alrededor de ellos.

─ No tienes por qué hacer tanto escándalo Kirito-kun. Las personas alrededor están comenzando a vernos fijamente, mejor siéntate para que hablemos calmadamente.

Eso era cierto, al voltear a ver a sus alrededores pudo notar como algunos comensales alrededor de la cafetería de la escuela los observaban dejando su comida de lado dispuestos a presenciar un posible nuevo drama. Contando la clase de escuela en la que asistían no era algo nuevo, las celebridades tendían a hacer drama por cualquier nimiedad, no era nada nuevo esa clase de actitud por parte de los presentes. Sentándose de nuevo en su asiento y tratando de aparentar compostura nuevamente, cerró sus ojos y tosió brevemente antes de abrir su boca para hablarle a la chica que estaba sentada frente a él.

– Déjame ver si entendí; Sasaki te ha anotado a un concierto-batalla de idol's la próxima semana con increíblemente poca antelación solo porque alguien canceló de último minuto y no solo eso sino que también tendrás que tener una canción original lista para ese día, a pesar de que tú ya tienes una gran lista de compromisos que atender. Aunado a que ella simplemente hablo con los estudios Karorin y reporto que tendrías que ausentarte la siguiente semana antes de que le dijeras que si lo harías, sin consultártelo a ti o por lo menos a Kaete, tu manager, de antemano – trataba de no sonar agitado pero simplemente no podía mantener el control, como diablos se le ocurría a Asuna que esa situación estaba correcta y la acataba con la mayor calma del mundo.

 _Además me enviaste un MENSAJE para irte con ella ¿Cómo pudiste?_

─ Ya no me digas nada Kirito-kun que Kaete-san también me ha regañado bastante esta mañana cuando le avise por teléfono, pero simplemente no le pude decir que no a Rika-chan. Este evento es muy importante para ella después de todo será su primera vez actuando en el Tokyo Dome, no podía decirle que no a pesar de las circunstancias puesto que afectaría mucho a su carrera que la presentación se cancelara además el productor del anime fue muy accesible con atrasar el trabajo una semana siempre y cuando trabajara al doble la siguiente – termino la chica de ojos miel mientras entrelazaba y extendía sus dedos una y otra vez de manera nerviosa bajo el escrutinio sorprendido del objeto de su amor.

─ ¿Trabajar al doble? ¡Asuna! – _Okey_ no estaba manejando la situación del todo bien y no se estaba calmando pero no llevaba muy bien cuando su novia se dejaba tratar como un felpudo por otras personas, lo cual era extraordinario de presenciar si tomaba en cuenta la acérrima guerrera que era ella cuando quería, situación que sucedía casi todo el tiempo. Al ver la mirada caída y los movimientos nerviosos de la chica sentada frente al él, decidió que lo mejor era calmarse de una buena vez antes de seguir hablando.

– Asuna creo que lo mejor es que le digas a Sasaki que no puedes, ahora que el semestre está a punto de terminar tu manager está preparando tu gira de verano por el país; eso la tiene increíblemente atareada al punto que no puede ocuparse de este inesperado concierto y arreglar todo como siempre. Tú tienes una convivencia con tus fans mañana que absorberá todo tu día y una lista de pendientes menores alrededor de la semana que si no me equivocó no te dejarán tiempo para prepararte apropiadamente en _tan solo una semana –_ _y Sasaki prácticamente no te pidió permiso sino que te obligo_ – sé que te gusta apoyar a todos tus amigos pero esta vez simplemente no puedes.

─ Sé que si me esfuerzo podré sacar esto adelante, por Rika-chan y por ¡Sinonon! Ella también es una de las idol que cantará ese día, ella es una nueva idol apenas saliendo a la luz esto es extremadamente importante para ella y su carrera – terminó con voz apasionada mientras apretujaba sus manos en su pecho en su típica pose de preocupación y tesonería. Él como su novio la conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que para este punto ella no cedería, además de que su novia acababa de mencionar a Shino y ella era un punto delicado para ambos. Completamente derrotado y listo para ceder a la cabezonería de su novia y formular un plan que les llevara al éxito al final de la semana cerró sus ojos y comenzó a meditar sobre ello sin notar la mirada gacha y las últimas palabras que Asuna susurró:

"Yo ya les he quitado su persona especia, tengo que compensarlas no importa que _"_

Lo mejor que podría hacer para esa situación era encontrar un modo de ayudar la manager de Asuna con los preparativos pero no sabía cómo lo haría entre las prácticas de Kendo y su castigo por no llegar a tiempo hoy, limpiaría el Dōjō toda la semana y eso le llevaba mucho tiempo sin considerar que el entrenador tenía todas sus esperanzas puestas en él. Estaba entrenando mucho más que el año pasado y poseía la determinación para no volver a quedar en tercer lugar pero Sasaki no era algo que tenía previsto en sus planes, decepcionaría al entrenador pero por ahora y hasta que las cosas con Asuna se calmarán dejaría el kendo de lado solo practicando cuando pudiese; al fin y al cabo el kendo nunca fue algo que lo apasiono del todo sino un medio para conseguir un fin y ese era estar en la misma escuela de Asuna. Hace mucho decidió el camino ideal que regiría su vida y ese era que;

 _Asuna siempre será la prioridad número uno en mi vida, no importa que._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **~ Pasado - Sábado 10:30 pm ~**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo y se encontraba increíblemente cansado, no había parado a descansar en todo el maldito día. Odiaba a Sasaki y a esta situación aún más de lo que lo hacia el día anterior.

Las convivencias de Asuna nunca eran una cosa divertida para hacer pero muy necesarias en el medio en el que ella se desenvolvía, contando con el hecho de que se había levantado bastante temprano en la mañana, antes del alba, era natural que se encontrara tan agotado con toda la lista de cosas que había tenido que desempeñar ese día:

Practicar kendo en el Dōjō de su propia casa alrededor de una hora

Ir a lavar el Dōjō de su escuela y luego entrenar alrededor de una hora y treinta minutos más

Hacer de recadero para la manager de Asuna, la cual por cierto lo detestaba bastante pero lo reconocía como un mal necesario en esta situación, durante toda la maldita mañana.

Ir de lo más animado a comer con su novia para luego dirigirse a la dichosa convivencia en la cual tuvo que soportar que Asuna le sonriera a toda esa bola de pervertidos, pedófilos y otakus al tiempo que les daba su mano o posaba junto a ellos para tomarse fotos, claro que también existieron niñitas, niños y adolescentes féminas exaltadas, pero a él esas no le importaban. Lo había dejado molido el ajetreo además de que tuvo que cargarse a un miserable que quiso propasarse, por suerte era un tonto debilucho que cayó al suelo por un buen golpe de su shinai, el cual siempre se aseguraba de cargar cuando acompañaba a Asuna a este tipo de eventos.

Acompañó a su novia a su casa y después se dirigió como autómata a la suya con un único objetivo claro: Su preciada cama. Ahora que se encontraba en la comodidad de su cama no quería volver a levantarse jamás.

─ Onii-chan esta libre el baño, puedes entrar – escucho la voz de su hermana fuerte pero amortiguada por la puerta cerrada de su habitación, pensando que un baño caliente le caería de maravilla pero sin la fuerza necesaria para levantarse atino a contestar a su hermana – Ya voy Sugu, en un rato más entro.

Recostado en la oscuridad y quietud de su habitación con el único sonido de los pasos de su hermana alejándose de su habitación, se puso a pensar en lo acontecido el día anterior. Se había molestado mucho con Asuna por permitirse ser el felpudo de Sasaki tanto que había actuado cortante y brusco el resto del día con ella, sin embargo esos ojos miel no mostraron disgusto alguno y hoy; cuando se juntaron para comer su novia había actuado con completa naturalidad como si su comportamiento deplorable del día anterior no hubiese sucedido.

Algo le pasaba a Asuna pero no podía definir que era. Estaba así desde el día en que Sasaki había regresado pero no podía averiguar porque o que era lo que pasaba, aunque estaba seguro que en definitiva algo no estaba bien. Su instinto natural había sido culpar a Sasaki a primera instancia pero algo le decía que ella no tenía nada que ver con el extraño comportamiento de su novia. Simplemente no era natural que Asuna aceptara que él la tratase mal o recibiera apaciblemente lo mucho que Sasaki le estaba exigiendo. Una de las características que más lo volvían loco y a la vez amaba de ella; era su indomable espíritu guerrero mezclado con cierto mal carácter, y la chica sumisa que veía los últimos días no se le parecía en nada, tendría que descubrir que sucedía con ella prontamente. Se prometió a si mismo que lo haría apenas se acabara esta semana infernal.

Tomando fuerzas de donde pudo se levantó de su cama para dar un par de paso con mucho esfuerzo, se acercó a algunos de sus cajones, tomo su ropa de estos y renovó su andar con destino hacia el baño de su casa cuando la melodiosa voz de su novia, acompañada del suave sonido de un piano, irrumpió el silencio que lo había rodeado hasta ahora en su habitación.

 _Toki no mukou kaze no machi e nee tsureteitte_

(Lévame a la ciudad de viento que se encuentra al otro lado del tiempo)

 _shiroi hana no yume kanaete_

(Concede el sueño de mi blanca flor)

Era el tono de llamada que tenía para ella, esa canción en especial lo hipnotizaba de una forma que no podía explicar, por eso después de mucho insistirle Asuna gravó la canción para él, a pesar de que a ella no le gustaba esa canción en específico. Recaló varias veces que jamás la sacaría como un sencillo por la simple y sencilla razón de que era depresiva y no le gustaba a ella, se irritó mucho cuando él se la pidió aunque si lo pensaba bien esa fue la última vez que vio a la chica de ojos miel irritada por algo.

Entendía que a Asuna no le gustara esa canción, después de todo la compuso gracias a una pesadilla que tuvo a Sugou incluido; a manera de desahogo pero cuando él la escucho no pudo evitar sentirse atrapado por la melodía y que una gran cantidad de sentimientos, tanto buenos como malos, lo desbordaran por completo así que no perdió tiempo en pedírsela. Solía escuchar esa canción ocasionalmente y la tenía como tono de llamada para ella, y aunque a él no le gustase tampoco la razón por la que Asuna compuso esa canción sí que le encantaba escucharla además de que sentía que podía ver un lado de Asuna Yuuki que nadie más podía ver, ni siquiera ella misma.

 _Amai yubi de kono te o tori nee tooi michi o_

(Con la gentileza de tus dedos, tómame de la mano y llévame lejos)

 _michibiite tsuchi no anata no soba e_

(Guíame al lugar donde pueda estar contigo)

Apresurándose a contestar tomo el teléfono mientras continuaba su camino hacia el baño – Hola Asuna ¿Sucede algo?

─ Buenas noches Kirito-kun, lamento mucho todo el ajetreo de hoy. Kaete-san me dijo que la ayudaste un poco en la mañana, no debiste de haberme acompañado si ya te habías esforzado a ayudarla ¿Terminaste muy cansado? – pudo escuchar el tono angustiado de esa voz así que se apresuró a tranquilizarla

─ No, para nada. Dime como lo estas llevando tú, se supone que estas ensayando en este momento con Sasaki ¿No? – de verdad hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para no sonar molesto mientras pronunciaba la última frase, cambiando el teléfono de oreja para poder abrir la llave de la bañera y así ingresar a un merecido y necesario baño caliente prosiguió ─ ¿Hasta cuándo continuaran ensayando?

─ Rika-chan ya se ha retirado puesto que es un poco tarde y mañana tiene que ir a la escuela a adelantar las clases de reposición, yo aún me quedare un rato más pero quise llamarte para…─ escucho que su novia tomaba una respiración profunda y continuaba – cancelar nuestra cita de mañana, lo siento mucho Kirito-kun pero tengo unos cuantos pendientes que hacer además de pasarme gran parte del día ensayando y aprendiendo mi coreografía. Prometo compensarte después así que por favor perdóname.

Cuando vio que la bañera estaba lista decidió que lo mejor era poner a su novia en alta voz colocando su celular en una repisa cercana y comenzar a desnudarse, después de haberse quitado la playera abrió su boca para contestar a su novia que se había quedado muda al otro lado del teléfono esperando su respuesta.

─ Está bien Asuna, comprendo lo que me dices. Sé mejor que nadie lo ocupada que vas a estar la siguiente semana, no estoy molesto ni nada por el estilo, es solo que… ─ sintió su cara enrojecer al pensar con lo que iba a terminar esa frase así que opto mejor por callar al tiempo que se deshacía de su cinturón para poder quitarse los pantalones de color negro que en ese momento estaba usando.

─ Es solo que… ¿Qué cosa Kirito-kun? – sintiendo el enrojecer de su cara más potente porque tenía la sensación de que su querida novia no lo dejaría pasar, trato de hacer su mejor intento para que ella olvidara la cursilería que estuvo a punto de soltar.

─ No es nada, de verdad – hizo su mejor esfuerzo por desviarse del tema y olvidarlo retirando el resto de su ropa, en ese preciso momento consistía solo en su pantalón y bóxer.

─ Oh por favor, sabes lo mucho que me molesta que hagas eso. Vamos, termina lo que ibas a decir, sabes de sobra que no cederé hasta que me lo digas – _sí, lo sé mejor que nadie_

─ No es nada realmente importante – una vez que estuvo completamente desnudo ingreso en la bañera como forma de distraerse y retrasar lo que no quería decir, dio un gran y profundo suspiro antes de contestar – es solo que te voy a extrañar mucho, eso es todo. Realmente quería pasar mi día contigo

Una vez termino de hablar, sumergió su cabeza de forma brusca dentro de la bañera para poder despejarse un poco de la vergüenza que le provocaba hacer tales declaraciones al fin y al cabo conocía a su novia de sobra para saber que se quedaría un minuto o más procesando lo que acababa de decir, como siempre que el soltaba esas cursilerías tontas e innecesarias pero que a ella extrañamente la ponían de buen humor; cuando sacaba la cabeza del agua escucho la suave y un poco inestable voz del objeto de su afecto – bueno, eso está bien. ¡No quiero decir que este bien que me extrañes! Jamás diría algo como eso… me refiero a que termines la frase, casi siempre dices las cosas a medias ¡Pero esto no es una crítica! Además me hizo muy feliz lo que dijiste, que bueno… yo… ¿eh?

Una pequeña risa se abrió paso entre los labios masculinos, su chica de ojos miel era extremadamente linda. Se la podía imaginar claramente con su rostro mucho más arrebolado que el suyo y con el teléfono entre el hombro y su cabeza, acompañado con un nervioso movimiento de sus manos tratando de darle coherencia a sus palabras. Decidió que era tiempo de sacar a su novia de su incomodidad, acomodándose mejor en su bañera la apaciguo de la mejor forma que pudo – Estoy entendiendo a la perfección lo que has querido decirme Asuna, no te preocupes

─ Pero Kirito-kun hoy pasamos casi todo el día juntos, no creo que me extrañes solo por no vernos un día – _bueno, ella tenía un punto_. Pero no era eso lo que quería decir así que se apresuró a aclarar sus sentimientos, había ocasiones en que pensaba que ella sobreentendía sus palabras o las malinterpretaba y sentía que esa ocasión sería una de esas si no hablaba pronto.

─ No me refiero a eso, últimamente hemos estado tan atareados con nuestras cosas que no hemos pasado tiempo como simples novio y novia. Ya sabes solo salir tomados de las manos sin preocupaciones ni nada por el estilo y antes de que te deprimas te aclaro que no es tu culpa; a mí también me han absorbido el kendo y los exámenes. Pero ya tendremos otra oportunidad de reponer esta cita, no quiero que te preocupes.

─ Está bien Kirito-kun, te amo – noto una ligera pausa de parte de ella antes de continuar hablando, mientras que esas palabras que tanto le gustaban escuchar se filtraban en su cerebro produciendo una dulce calma – Será mejor que me retire a continuar con el ensayo. Bye, bye.

Antes de que su novia le colgara se adelanto a hablar, tenía una idea en mente – Espera Asuna, dime una cosa ¿Estas ensayando tu canto?

─ Si ¿Por qué? – ahora notaba un tono curioso en su novia, lo suficiente para saber que ya no se podía retractar de las palabras dichas _por eso le gustaban mucho más las llamadas que los mensajes._

 _Ah, quizás esta no fue de mis mejores ideas_

─ Lo digo porque me gustaría… – repentinamente se hundió más en la bañera, hasta por debajo de su boca y hablo con una voz tan baja que su interlocutora no alcanzo a escuchar, por lo cual ella le dijo que repitiera más fuerte sus últimas palabras – digo que me gustaría esc-escuchar tu ensayo si me lo permites. Podrías poner el altavoz así te escuchare cantar todo el tiempo.

─ Pero Kirito-kun eso es aburrido, repito la misma estrofa una y otra vez o solo estoy haciendo ejercicios vocales. Es mejor para ti escuchar música de algún reproductor o algo parecido.

─ No importa la música, yo realmente solo quiero escuchar tu voz – listo, iba a morir de vergüenza porque al parecer cuando se encontraba en la bañera era su momento de ser cursi – si no te parece no hay problema.

─… Está bien, en este momento estoy practicando en un piano; pondré mi celular en altavoz para que así puedas escucharme.

─ Gracias Asuna

De momento se pudo relajar escuchando la delicada voz de la persona más importante en su corazón y el agua caliente rodeándole y relajando sus músculos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **~ Tiempo actual ~**

 _Asuna sigue cantando con normalidad, un par de canciones más y su parte del show terminará_

─ Así que Rika-san está haciendo todo eso ¿eh? – la voz de la chica que lo acompañaba lo saco de sus recuerdos

─ Es tu decisión si me crees o no, yo ya te conté lo que escuche ese día – su respiración se encontraba agitada por el esfuerzo que han estado haciendo los últimos minutos, con la ayuda de Shino ya había desaparecido todos los botes de pintura roja que colgaban del escenario que estaban dispuestos a caer sobre Asuna.

 _Eso era tan cliché y tonto, pero malditamente efectivo_.

Ahora si mal no recordaba de la conversación de Sasaki con su manager ellos planeaban poner una "muy vergonzosa grabación" de Asuna en los proyectores de las cámaras. En este momento Shino y él se dirigían a la mesa de control a verificar si de verdad había algo extraño entre las personas que manejaban el programa, después de que él le explicara porque estaba colgado de encima del escenario se mostró reticente a creerle pero cuando vio su determinación y lo reales que eran los botes de pintura que colgaban alrededor del techo decidió creer en sus palabras.

A él también le parecería impensable esa situación si fuese otra persona, al fin y al cabo la amistad entre Asuna y Sasaki era reconocida hasta por los medios de comunicación como autentica y muy cercana. Parecía que él era el único que se daba cuenta del tipo de personalidad que tenía ella, aunque al principio también estaba dudando de lo que escucho aquella mañana de domingo cuando tuvo que levantarse temprano para dirigirse a la escuela a cumplir con su castigo de limpiar el Dōjō, la noche anterior a esa mañana Asuna le había dicho que Sasaki tendría que reponer algunas cosas de la escuela ese día. No se imaginó que se la toparía puesto que él había asistido muy temprano a limpiar el Dōjō; se la encontró cerca de la entrada principal donde estaban los casilleros de los zapatos, se encontraba muy alterada hablando por teléfono celular y él no quiso hacer notar su presencia para no tener que lidiar con ella. Estaba decidido a ignorarla lo mejor que pudiera hasta que distraídamente noto la mención del nombre de su novia; después de escucharlo se dedicó a absorber todo lo que pudiera de esa conversación, que al parecer Sasaki tenía con libertad puesto que pensaba que estaba sola, y lo que escucho no fue nada favorecedor:

 _ **Eso es tan tonto; bañarla con botes de pintura roja parece de alguien de primaria además de que todo el mundo podrá descubrir quien fue… ¿Con dinero?**_

 _ **¿Arruinar su vestido? Si, entiendo**_

 _ **¿Le pagaras a alguien para que lance algo encima de su vestido?**_

 _ **No estoy segura si lograré poner algo en su bebida… creo que ella no toma nada durante sus presentaciones**_

 _ **Si, como me pediste la he grabado mientras se bañaba pero ¿Eso que tiene que ver?... ¿Proyectarlo a medio concierto?... eso sería demasiado humillante para cualquiera**_

 _ **Quitarle los derechos de patente de su canción ¿Eso se puede tomando en cuenta que ella la compuso?**_

 _ **¿Cómo harás para que una parte del suelo del escenario este frágil para que ella se caiga entonces?**_

 _ **No estoy segura de eso último, podría dañar su salud que le pase algo como eso… No, entiendo**_

 _ **¿Estás seguro de eso es lo mejor para mi carrera?... por supuesto que quiero ser famosa es solo que esto no parece… si tienes razón, confió en ti. Como mi manager sabes que es lo que mejor me conviene**_

Después de ello espero a que la chica se fuera para siquiera plantearse salir del escondite que había adquirido entre los casilleros de zapatos, estaba furioso. Sasaki no solo estaba presionando a Asuna hasta el límite sino que también quería arruinar su carrera. Trato de rememorar todo lo que había escuchado con el fin de truncar lo que ella quería lograr, hoy tendría que hacer de recadero de la manager de Asuna otra vez así que aprovecharía para decirle a ella lo de la patente y el vestuario, de lo demás él se encargaría el día del concierto.

O eso era lo que había pensado cuando tomo la decisión de ponerse ese patético vestido y fingir ser una idol; cuando diviso los botes en el techo se puso a escalar por una lateral hasta los andamios que se encontraban por encima del escenario, desde ahí se apropiaría de todos los botes de pintura que le daban la impresión de que en cualquier momento caerían. Subió con prontitud al techo y pudo jalar los primeros botes hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba, hasta que se atoro con uno de los cables del andamio del techo mientras corría a toda velocidad para quitar los botes restantes antes de que las cuerdas terminaran de cortarse y con ello los botes cayeran.

Si no fuera por Shino nunca había logrado llegar a tiempo y tomar todos los botes. Después de acabar con esa amenaza ambos se dirigieron para comprobar el suelo por debajo del escenario y encontrar la debilidad de la que hablaba la joven de atuendo rosa durante su llamada telefónica; una vez que la identificaron, robaron soportes de otro lado menos peligroso para darle resistencia al lugar evitando una caída de Asuna o cualquiera que se presentara esta noche en medio de su función. Lo mismo hizo junto con Shino a cada cosa que Sasaki y su manager habían planeado esa noche, en este punto solo faltaba la bendita grabación de Asuna desnuda y ya conseguiría salvar la noche. La voz de su femenina acompañante se alzó por el ruido del concierto mientras seguían corriendo.

– Te creo, de verdad. Sé lo mucho que quieres a Asuna y jamás cuestionaría algo que haces en nombre de su causa pero me parece extraño que Rika-san quiera hacer esto, creía que ella amaba a Asuna.

 _Eso es mentira, quizás la única persona que la ama de corazón aparte de mi eres tú_

─ No sé lo que pasa por la cabeza de Sasaki y no quiero averiguarlo, debemos dar vuelta aquí ¿Por qué la mesa de control está al otro lado del escenario?

─ Eso es mejor para controlar todo lo que sucede alrededor no solo con el escenario – pequeños jadeos salían de la boca de la chica a su lado, probablemente por el esfuerzo de rodear el estadio corriendo para llegar a la mesa de control

─ Si quieres puedes retirarte, puedo lidiar con esto solo

─ Ni hablar ya estoy aquí – después la chica agrego con sonrisa sarcástica y un tono burlón lo siguiente – Aún no me has dicho la razón de tu bonito vestido además como sabias que la grabación será puesta antes de que comience la última canción de Asuna – llegaron a la sala de control la cual estaba llena de técnicos que estaban más concentrados en sus tareas que en la presencia de ambos jóvenes, los reproches de la chica se perdieron cuando ambos visualizaron como uno de los trabajadores de ese lugar se sacaba una memoria USB del pantalón y se disponía a conectarla en alguna terminal que ahí se encontraba.

El joven azabache guiado por sus instintos se lanzó hacia el frente para taclear a esa persona antes de que lograra su cometido, sin saber o no si esta era la grabación que Sasaki le había hecho a Asuna pero reconoció a ese sujeto porque lo vio hablando con el manager de Sasaki al inicio del concierto y no se lo dijo a Shino, pero alcanzó a escuchar las palabras "antes de la última" por eso es que tenía tanta confianza, esperaba no equivocarse y que realmente esa fuera la grabación que buscaban. Después de la tacleada dada al hombre, por lo que él pensaba una niña de cabellos negros bastante marimacha su USB salió volando de sus dedos sin darse cuenta que esta fue tomada por la chica de cabellos con el color del hielo al tiempo que ella la escondía en sus ropas discretamente sin que nadie se percatara de sus acciones.

El personal del lugar se alteró con la interrupción de las dos chicas y prosiguieron a sacarlas mientras que el hombre que anteriormente fue tacleado mostraba una mirada de terror buscando algo frenéticamente por todos lados sin encontrarlo. En ese instante pero en el otro lado del concierto, cierta idol de cabellos color miel y mirada ambarina comenzaba la que sería su última canción de la noche sin ningún incidente aparente.

…

Los habían sacado a la fuerza del lugar donde se encontraba la mesa de control y en este momento un tipo los escoltaba de nuevo tras bambalinas para que esperaran su turno de presentarse, se encontraba angustiado. Si bien había logrado arrancar esa USB del tipo con el que el manager de Sasaki negocio, no la tomo y le preocupaba que destino podría tener solo por haber sido tan estúpido como para no obtenerla.

Shino tenía la sensación de cuáles eran los pensamientos que abrumaban a su compañero por el marcado ceño fruncido de su cara, así que decidió calmar su atormentada mente – Tengo la USB no te preocupes porque nos sacaron a la fuerza de ahí, la tome antes de salir – cuando vio la mirada repentinamente relajada de su amigo saco su sonrisa burlona solamente reservada para él, cuándo pronuncio las siguientes palabras de forma baja para que su escolta no pudiera entenderlas – pero si la quieres para ti vas a tener que decirme la historia detrás del vestido y la peluca

─ Bueno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **~ Pasado: Miércoles 9:55 pm ~**

No podía creer que estaría confinado a estar en el camerino de Asuna durante toda la presentación, estaba increíblemente preocupado por su bienestar, luego de que ella le informara de la "desventura" de Sasaki: En la que solo había podido conseguir un pase para que su "adorada" abuela la viese cantar y estuviera con ella tras bambalinas, pero en un inesperado giro de los hechos había perdido ese pase sin poder conseguir otro de repuesto porque ya era muy tarde para hacerlo y _"Oh! Sorpresa"_ apenas noto que lo perdió, ella salió corriendo a llorar con Asuna en lugar de buscarlo o pedir a su manager que le consiguiera otro, con el lamentable resultado de que su novia le cedió _**su**_ pase para que la abuela de Sasaki tuviese uno.

Ahora no podría dar ni un maldito pasa por el lugar sin que alguien de seguridad lo aprendiera, ya había pasado por aquel drama la última vez, que estúpidamente dejo caer el pase que Asuna le había dado y casi no llega a darle su beso de buena suerte. Y después de la conversación escuchada entre Sasaki y su manager nada lo podría calmar porque ahora lo habían atado de manos y pies con eso del pase.

 _Hasta parece… no, es premeditado. Maldita seas Sasaki_

Su querida chica de ojos miel trato de decirle que no habría problemas con eso, que podría entrar junto a ella alegando que era parte de su personal para arreglarla y dado que ya iría arreglada y lista al concierto, una brillante idea que tuvo la manager de ella para evitar las tretas de la amiga de Asuna, eso no supondría algún problema. Llegaría junto a ella e ingresarían al camerino juntos, después él esperaría pacientemente dentro del camerino a que ella terminara de cantar, lo cual no sería mucho tiempo contando que habría otras tres idol más en el programa de la noche y ya una vez él podría deambular junto a ella todo lo quedase de la noche sin necesidad de pase puesto que su compañía excusaría su presencia automáticamente.

Le parecía inaceptable en muchos niveles estar confinado al camerino de Asuna mientras ella se presentaba, como diablos iba a deshacerse de las demás tretas de la chica de cabello rosado si no tenía total liberta para deambular durante la presentación de Asuna, algo se le tenía que ocurrir para detenerla. Por boca de Asuna había escuchado como la castaña la convenció para que registraran la canción que ella acaba de componer como si fuera de ambas además de que el manager de la de cabello corto ya había empezado una potente publicidad de la súper sorpresa que las idol "Asuna-chan y Liz-chan" tendrían preparada al final de la noche. Kaete y él se estaban preparando lo mejor que podían, hasta hoy en día habían tenido éxito de que la situación no se les viniera encima, pero la otra chica seguía arremetiendo y ellos no iban a poder con todo; en un arranque de ira la mujer mayor profirió que prefería mil veces más que Asuna perdiera el tiempo con él a seguir ensayando con la otra problemática chica.

Como sea, en ese momento se encontraba practicando kendo en el Dōjō de su casa, las regionales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y no podía evitar pensar que tenía que esforzarse al doble; llevaba un buen rato practicando pero no podía poner su corazón en ello, no desde la llamada de Asuna informándole la situación de su pase. Lo mejor era que lo dejara para otra ocasión y mejor se iba a descansar. Llevaba durmiendo un promedio de tres horas diarias desde que esa caótica situación comenzó y estaba seguro de que Asuna estaba durmiendo menos que él, tal vez mañana le haría una visita nocturna para obligarla a dormir a su lado; quizás era la única forma de asegurar el descaso de ella. Faltaban dos días para el concierto fatal y ella se estaba esforzando demasiado para dar lo mejor de sí misma, lo último que él quería era que ella cayera enferma de agotamiento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **~ Una hora antes del inicio del concierto ~**

 _Esta situación está totalmente controlada… por ahora_.

Hace un par de horas Asuna, su manager y él; habían llegado para el ensayo pre-concierto y la prueba de sonido. En este momento él se encontraba en el camerino de ella custodiando su vestido y la botella de agua de su famosa novia, era una suerte que por regla general Asuna nunca bebiera más de una pequeña botella de medio litro por concierto para evitar cualquier tipo de accidente por los nervios. Según lo que le dijo Kaete, en cualquier momento llegaría una docena de vestidos nuevos de diseño completamente igual que irían a nombre de la idol que tenía el camerino al lado del de Asuna, aprovecharía ese momento para introducir el segundo vestido de Asuna y poder tenerlo asegurado hasta el momento en que ella tenga que ponérselo. Por recomendación de su manager, su novia se había arreglado en su casa y había llegado al Tokyo Dome lista para el público, eso aseguraba un problema menos que tratar.

Hasta ahora dos imbéciles, posibles miembros del equipo de trabajo habían tenido la osadía de entrar en el camerino siendo sorprendidos por él, para después inventar patéticas escusas con el fin de justificar su presencia ahí siendo corridos sin consideración por él mismo; alegando que era el estilista personal de "Asuna-sama" y no podía ser interrumpido en medio de su trabajo. Le producía cierta gracia utilizar el "sama" para dirigirse a su novia cuando apenas y toleraba usar sufijos con todo el mundo pero eso no era lo importante en ese momento. Estaba en completo estado de alerta por si se aparecía cierto hombre de cabellos castaños y gorra verde; cuando entro en el lugar tomado de la mano de la chica de ojos miel para que nadie cuestionara su presencia en ese lugar, reconoció al manager de la tonta rival de su novia hablando con ese sujeto. No sabía quién era él, pero estaba más que claro que nada bueno podría venir de alguien que le haya prestado atención a ese sujeto.

En ese momento la puerta del camerino se abrió mostrando a una chica ligeramente más baja que él, con su cabello color miel mayormente suelto (solamente tenía una pequeñas trenzas hechas y el resto colgaba alrededor de ella), ataviada con un traje rosa. La chica al enfocar la vista en él sonrió de forma brillante cortando su respiración como siempre lo hacía cuando estaban juntos. Aún le sorprendía que a pesar de todo el tiempo de convivencia entre ambos Asuna fuera capaz de paralizarlo y abrumarlo con su belleza, saliendo de su trance se encamino hacia ella con movimientos torpes para estrecharla entre sus brazos, chocando la cabeza de ella con su amplio pecho, siendo asaltado por la fragancia de su cabello. La chica entre sus brazos se sonrojo furiosamente cuando sintió el apretado abrazo de su novio, al levantar su rostro sintió una delicada caricia sobre sus arreboladas mejillas.

Ambos jóvenes parecían inmersos en sí mismos, ninguno de los dos notó quien fue el primero en moverse pero cuando sintieron el delicado roce de los labios del otro sobre los propios una descarga eléctrica los recorrió de pies a cabeza; buscando más de esa sensación el azabache intensifico el beso a más que un simple roce y la chica necesitando más de ese contacto se entregó a la intensidad de su pareja, rindiéndose a las necesidades de este y lo que pudiera tomar de él. Cuando el aire se convirtió en una necesidad primaria ambos se separaron unos pocos milímetros para inmediatamente después reanudar el contacto que ambos creían tan necesario. Continuaron así una considerable cantidad de tiempo hasta que escucharon un fuerte carraspeo proveniente del marco de la puerta, un lugar bastante cercano de donde ellos se encontraban. Al separar sus bocas de mala gana amos jóvenes fijaron su vista en la mujer mayor que se encontraba para junto a ellos, era la manager de Asuna que en ese momento tenía una expresión de furia grabada en su rostro ─ Asuna, te he pedido que vengas a tu camerino a descansar un poco antes de tu presentación ¡No a besuquearte con tu novio como una adolescente hormonada!

─ L-Lo la-lamento Kaete-san, esto no volverá a ocurrir – aunque Asuna se viera a si misma avergonzada y arrepentida tartamudeando una mala disculpa; la hinchazón de sus labios, el brillo de sus ojos y sus dilatadas pupilas mostraba lo poco arrepentida que se encontraba.

─ Arregla tu maquillaje ahora mismo Asuna – declaró con tono frio mostrando su irritación hacia la chica, la mujer la observo fijamente hasta que esta se apresuró a hacer lo que le había pedido. Después giro su rostro a toda velocidad hacia él para darle una de sus mejores miradas de muerte, sentía como miles de espadas lo atravesaban bajo el escrutinio severo que estaba recibiendo; como si de repente recordara algo la mujer volvió a emitir una orden con el mismo tono helado con la que emitió la primera – Los trajes de las idol ya están agrupados afuera, será mejor que el de Asuna sea llevado también antes de colocarlos en el lugar que serán guardados

Dándole una cargada mirada hacia el cómo indicando "rápido hazlo", la enojada fémina se le quedo viendo fijamente pero él no entendía como iba a cumplir su mandato si no podía abandonar por nada del mundo el camerino de Asuna. Antes de poder exteriorizar su duda esta fue aclarada por ella – los vestidos están justo afuera del camerino colgados en un perchero con ruedas, será mejor que seas rápido o se los llevarán.

Haciendo caso a la mujer, tomo el vestido de Asuna (el cual le serviría como segundo traje de la noche) de la pared, este era en tonos azules y se encontraba acompañado por una peluca azul celeste dirigiéndose a paso veloz afuera del camerino, y como acordaron él y Kaete, había una fila de vestidos similares con pelucas a juego para despistar posibles daños. Al tener muchos y asegurarlos en otro camerino esperaba que el vestuario de su novia fuera protegido, ya le habían dado una buena excusa a Asuna sobre el porqué tenían que llevarse su vestido a otro lugar hasta antes de usarlo, todo por ese lado estaba bien. Aún no sabía cómo le haría para movilizarse por todo el lugar en lo que Asuna cantara, sinceramente esperaba tener talentos de ninja ocultos y que fueran revelados hoy para poder pasar desapercibido por el escenario sin un pase y así encontrar los dichosos botes de pintura y las demás estupideces del manager de Sasaki para poder detenerlas. Cuando se dispuso a colgar el celeste vestido pudo notar con detalle los distintos colores de los demás; rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, rosa y negro…

 _Espera un momento ¿¡Negro!?_

 _¡Eso es! tengo un plan para moverme por el lugar sin levantar sospechas_

Era una idea descabellada pero entre más la sopesaba, mas llegaba a convencerse de que era lo mejor. Jamás soportaría la vergüenza que significara si su novia lo veía en ello, además de los miles de problemas que acarrearía si alguien lo llegase a descubrir pero por ella, por la persona más importante para él, valía la pena arriesgarse. Con renovada determinación se dirigió de nuevo al camerino de Asuna mientras veía el lugar donde estaban siendo colocados los vestidos, apenas iniciara el show pondría su idea en marcha pero antes de eso necesitaba que sus fuerzas fueran recargadas por los dulces besos de su novia. Y darle buena suerte a ella como siempre lo hacía antes de cada concierto.

Salvaría esa noche no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **~ Tiempo actual ~**

Asuna acaba de interpretar su última canción, ahora si estaba seguro de que ya no existían más tonterías escondidos por el escenario con el fin de perjudicarla y aunque le doliera, tenía que admitir que solo pudo lograr esa tarea gracias a la persona que descansaba en la pared a su lado, si no fuera por Shino, ahora mismo Asuna podría estar humillada artísticamente hablando. En alguna parte de sí mismo le atormentaba la idea de que él solo no puede proteger a su persona más importante pero en este momento debía de admitir la ayuda de Shino y darle las gracias: ─ Muchas gracias Shino, sin ti no lo hubiese logrado jamás.

Y era cierto, si ella no lo hubiese llegado a rescatar probablemente él no la hubiese librado, no quería ni imaginarse cuál sería su destino si Shino no lo sacaba de donde se encontraba, aún traía puesto el ridículo vestido y la peluca pero por lo menos nadie lo había cuestionado mientras corría de un lado a otro quitando las trampas de Sasaki y su estúpido manager; que misteriosamente el tipo ya no estaba en el lugar, se había esfumando.

─ No me lo agradezcas, no hice realmente mucho, además lo poco que realice fue por Asuna no por ti – la imperturbable chica le dedico esas palabras con un rostro serio, pero a él realmente no le podía engañar menos cuando le dedicaba una mirada llena de preocupación mezclada con placer por su agradecimiento, el azabache decidió no mencionar nada y callar lo que para ambos era demasiado claro, al fin y al cabo ella sabía que no lo podía engañar realmente, se conocían y comprendían demasiado bien para ello – Asuna ya está abandonando el escenario. Dime ¿Cómo le vas a explicar lo bonita que te ves?

Al enfocar su vista en el escenario pudo ver que efectivamente Asuna ya solo estaba dedicando unas palabras de agradecimiento y calentando los ánimos de los espectadores para la entrada triunfal de "Liz". Se puso pálido repentinamente. Shino tenía razón, no sabía cómo le iba a explicar a Asuna su reciente y nada voluntario gusto adquirido por las faldas y los volantes de encaje además de una excusa creíble del porque no se encontraba en su camerino.

La chica en cuestión y él se encontraban en el lateral derecho del escenario tras bambalinas, el camerino de Asuna se encontraba en el izquierdo y si contaba que ella ya iba de salida por ese lateral nunca llegaría a tiempo al camerino de Asuna a ponerse su ropa normal, que cargaba en una bolsa que combinaba con su traje, así que tendría que darle muchas explicaciones y por mucho que odiara a la chica de cabellos castaño oscuro; decirle la verdad a Asuna era algo fuera de cuestión. Ella no necesitaba esa clase de cosas negativas rondando su mente y mucho menos quería que ella empezara a desconfiar de las personas, por tonto y contradictorio que sonara ello, amaba la fe ciega de Asuna en todo el mundo.

─ ¿Traes tu ropa? – la voz de su acompañante interrumpió sus cavilaciones pero no entendió que quería decirle

─ ¿Perdón?

─ Estoy preguntando que si traes tu ropa – al ver un asentimiento dado por la cabeza confundida de su acompañante la chica de ojos de hiel lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo fuertemente incitándolo a seguirla – Tengo un plan, acompáñame a mi camerino: Podrás cambiarte ahí

─ Espera, si las personas de aquí me ven vestido como chico imaginarán que soy un intruso… ─ sus protestas fueron acalladas por una enguantada mano que se posó a centímetros de su rostro y al levantar la vista pudo ver unas pupilas aguamarinas con expresión decidida viéndolo tranquilamente.

─ Está bien, ya te dije que tengo un plan. – el azabache solo se dejó guiar por el firme pero suave apretón de su mano que lo dirigían a los camerinos, por ese momento solo se dejó guiar por la pequeña joven frente a él. No comprendía que le sucedía cuando estaba con ella, cada vez que el interactuaba con Shino notaba una sensación cálida y de familiaridad envolviéndolo con toques de diversión, algo sencillo pero a la vez inexplicable. Ella era la segunda persona que lo sacaba de su estoico ser después de Asuna, aunque comparar las miles de sensaciones y descargas eléctricas que le producían el contacto de Asuna con el de Shino era algo sin sentido puesto que no había punto de comparación alguno. Cuando alcanzaron el camerino que tenía en la puerta un gran letrero removible con la palabra _Sinon_ sintió que era empujado levemente por esta para ingresar a él y cambiarse, se preguntó vagamente si Asuna entendería lo que le pasaba con Shino o tal vez ella pasaba por la misma situación, con lo devota que su novia se volvió con ella de golpe no lo encontraba tan improbable. Después al escuchar las últimas palabras que la idol le dedico asintió vagamente sin prestar realmente atención a lo que ella le decía gracias a lo enfrascado que estaba en sus cavilaciones – Iré al camerino de Asuna a decirle que tuviste un inconveniente, que yo te ayude y por eso estas en mi camerino. Ya regreso.

Con el sonido de la voz de Sasaki amortiguado por las paredes decidió confiar en su amiga y vestirse lo más pronto posible. Una vez que estuvo listo se dispuso a esperar a la dueña del lugar para que le explicara lo que harían pero no fue necesaria tal cosa cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su mano, lo que significaba que era de Shino:

" _ **No puedo regresar a mi camerino, tengo algunos asuntos que atender con mi manager antes de que me toque presentar. En el tocador con espejo donde están mis cosas hay una bolsa negra que contiene un pase de backstage dentro de ella. Tómalo, yo no lo necesito aunque si quieres permanecer con la falda con volantes quédate así, después de todo ciertamente te favorece y te ves mucho mejor. S"**_

Sintiendo que este día realmente había sido derrotado por su contrincante decidió hacer lo que ella le ordeno para ir rápidamente con Asuna, ya se cobraría una venganza contra Shino otro día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta era la última parte del Show, la tan ansiada sorpresa que prepararon Asuna y Sasaki; cantarían una canción en dúo que ellas mismas compusieron. Ambas usaban un traje similar pero en colores distintos, Asuna había cambiado el conjunto rosa que uso la primer parte del concierto por uno similar pero de tonos azules con blanco y su hermoso cabello miel estaba cubierto por una peluca azul claro que combinaba con el conjunto y asemejaba a su cabello en el largo y peinado; en cambio Sasaki vestía sus típicos tonos rojos con negro; para muchos esas dos eran la dupla ideal, _incluyendo a Asuna_. Se puso en el lateral del escenario a esperar cualquier cosa anormal después de todo por lo que escucho de la plática entre Sasaki y su manager estos tenían una _sorpresa_ hacia Asuna en medio de la dupla. Por los altavoces empezó a escucharse una voz eléctrica que marcaba el ritmo y anunciaba la "gran" canción compuesta por las dos idol cuando la realidad era que Asuna había escrito esa canción y fue manipulada por Sasaki para que cediera la mitad de esta a "Liz", se podía observar las siluetas oscurecidas de Asuna y Liz que en ese momento se encontraban en de espaldas a la otra y con una de sus piernas dobladas ligeramente en espera de su turno para cantar, por lo que su novia le había dicho cada una de ellas cantaría una estrofa y las dos cantarían el coro juntas

 _ **CHU-LU CHU-LU CHU-LU PA-YA-PA**_

 _ **DISCO LADY DISCO LADY DEEP EMOTION DEEP EMOTION**_

 _SWEETIE DARLIN' odorimashou hajikeru BEAUTY LADY_

 _umare kawatte amai yume sotto irodoritai no_

 _(DULCE CARIÑO bailemos, el estallido de la BELLEZA FEMENINA._

 _Quiero renacer y colorear suavemente este sueño)_

Asuna fue la que comenzó a cantar siendo solamente iluminada por los reflectores mientras Liz se mantenía en las sombras hasta que comenzara su estrofa pero se podía notar como su silueta había comenzado a bailar con el ritmo de la música, tan concentrado estaba en la presentación que se sorprendió fuertemente cuando la palma de una mano cayó sobre su hombro y al girar la vista se topó con la chica de peluca color agua. Shino se encontraba toda sudada, claro que eso era natural puesto que se la paso cantando y saltando en el escenario los últimos cuarenta minutos, llevaba una toalla colgada al cuello y una botella de agua a medio acabar en su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda seguía en su hombro, se podía apreciar que aún se encontraba levemente agitada pero aun así ella decidió abrir su boca para decir – Ya te has quitado el vestido y yo que realmente pensaba que te quedaba bien

 _GURAMARASU na kuchibiru PINKU iro no tsuyameku NEIRU_

 _GARASU no mukougawa ni utsuru sugao SHUURU na Days_

 _(Glamorosos labios y uñas brillantes de color rosa._

 _El verdadero rostro se refleja en el otro lado del espejo, días surrealistas.)_

─ Lamentablemente para ti, tuve que retirarlo o los miembros de producción me verían con él y a la larga se darían cuenta que yo no estoy en el programa de la noche. Me sancionarían por tomar algo que no es mío, ya todo el mundo se dio cuenta que la cuarta idol no llegó a cantar. Por cierto bien hecho con la salvada de cubrir su tiempo, fue muy repentino pero lo hiciste muy bien – le reitero a la chica mientras su vista regresaba al escenario donde Liz y Asuna bailaban al compás mientras cantaban ambas a la vez – Aunque es gracias a ti que pude hacerlo, no te he agradecido lo suficiente por haberme dado el pase para poder movilizarme por aquí sin problemas y no solo eso sino también por ayudarme con lo del drama de las trampas. Gracias Shino o debería decir _Sinon._

 _kimi dake ni SO miseteitai kokoro no naka hitomi no oku_

 _AH soba ni ite hoshii yo tsuki no MIRAA BOORU terasarete_

 _(Solo a ti quiero mostrarte el interior de mi corazón, en lo profundo de mis ojos._

 _AH Quiero estar cerca tuyo, la BOLA DE CRISTAL brilla sobre nosotros)_

─ No fue nada, después de que la otra idol cancelara y Asuna tuviera que sustituirla con tan poca antelación, mi manager me recomendó prepararme para lo peor. Por cierto no crees que Liz tiene mala cara – era cierto la pelirrosa estaba mostrando una cara un tanto angustiada en medio del coro y de repente dejo de cantar, no solo eso sino que dejo de moverse al ritmo de la música pero su voz se podía escuchar aún. En primer instancia eso lo extraño hasta que cayó en cuenta en un hecho bastante lógico, el cual no era notado porque las cámaras que proyectaban imágenes del concierto, estas estaban enfocadas en Asuna en ese momento.

 _MY DARLIN' ne BIBIDDO na koishimasho hajikeru SEXY BEAUTY_

 _umare kawatte amai yume sotto irodoru_

 _MY LOVE hora sekai wa kawaru_

 _(CARIÑO MIO, caeremos en un vivido amor, el estallido de la BELLEZA SENSUAL._

 _MI AMOR renace y colorea suavemente este sueño, ves, este mundo puede cambiar)_

 _Sasaki está haciendo playback_

Para empeorar la situación cuando continuo la parte de Asuna, Sasaki continuo sin bailar y solo empezó a retroceder lentamente a la vez que su cuerpo temblaba, él no puso total atención en ella porque si lo hubiera hecho podría haber notado las lágrimas que empezaron a caer por su barbilla como si hubieran resbalado por todo su rostro dato del que no se enteraría hasta después, mucho tiempo después. Por el otro lado la idol de traje azul continuaba cantando y bailando ajena a o lo que se estaba desarrollando detrás de ella lo mismo que el público presente que estaba concentrado en el canto de Asuna, cuando Sasaki estuvo lo suficientemente atrás dejo caer su micrófono y salió corriendo por el lateral del escenario contrario al que Shino y él estaban, como supuso el micrófono no hizo ningún sonido al caer porque estaba _apagado_.

Su corazón se detuvo, él mismo se había quedado paralizado por completo. Sasaki había dejado sola a Asuna en medio de la canción y no solo eso, estaba haciendo playback, una vez que Asuna dejara de cantar sonaría la voz de Sasaki fuerte y clara solo que no habría nadie cantando, podría arruinar su carrera si descubren que ella hace eso.

 _No, no solo la de Sasaki sino también la de Asuna, ella también será acusada de hacer playback_

 _Tanto odia Sasaki a Asuna para destruirse a sí misma con tal de ver a Asuna acabada_

 _ **CHU─LU CHU─LU CHU─LU PA─YA─PA**_

 _ **SEXY FEELING CHU CHU... CHU CHU...**_

 _DORAMATIKKU na jounetsu asenai DEJA─VU mizutsuketakute_

 _KARAFURU na SWEETY STORY kokoro fukaku kizami komu_

 _(Quiero continuar viendo esta dramática pasión, un inmarchitable deja vu._

 _Esta DULCE y COLORIDA historia está grabada profundamente en mi corazón)_

Tendría que ir corriendo a la mesa de control a que quitaran la pista de Sasaki, pero Asuna ya se encontraba en su última frase para llegar al tercer coro, nada de lo que pudiera hacer estaría a tiempo, la carrera de Asuna seria dañada por esto, no sabía que hacer o que pensar, estaba envuelto en pánico después de todo, el sueño de toda la vida de su persona más importante sería arruinado en un segundo.

Tenía un segundo para encontrar una solución y evitar que eso sucediera cuando de repente un destello verde paso corriendo a un lado suyo al tiempo que podía ver una pequeña toalla blanca de manos caía al piso frente a él y sentía unas gotas de agua mojarle la cabeza... Era Shino que se dirigía a toda velocidad al micrófono que se había lanzado al suelo, tomándolo y acercándolo a su boca Shino comenzó a moverla como si cantara, fue enfocada por los reflectores y de verdad parecía que ella era la cantante, el coro era algo fácil para ella que tenía una buena memoria y pudo recordarlo con una gran perfección.

 _chiisana yami ga otozurete mo koi no jumon tonaeta nara_

 _sou, kitto hatenai sora hoshikuzu no SHOWER ga furisosogu_

 _(Incluso si una pequeña oscuridad nos invade, cantare este hechizo de amor._

 _Si, lloverá en el cielo infinito, una DUCHA de polvo de estrellas)_

Cuando Asuna volteo hacia atrás para seguir el numero mostró una gran sorpresa al ver a Shino parada cantando con la voz de Liz, ciertamente el canto de ellas era muy similar puesto que ambas tenían el mismo tono de voz, pero no igual. Solamente fue un segundo de duda y olvidándose de cualquier cosa que no fuera la presentación Asuna continúo cantando a pesar de las posibles dudas que tenía en ese momento. A la audiencia no le pareció raro el cambio de chica ya que siguieron gritando y bailando al ritmo de la música. Aunque Shino se moviera como si fuera parte del Show ella no conocía la canción si las cámaras la enfocaban en una estrofa que no perteneciera al coro, notarían la farsa al ver que los movimientos de la boca de Shino no estaban coordinados con la letra de la canción.

 _dakara HAPPY STATION mezashite yukou FIFTY/FIFTY awasete_

 _HYAKU PAASENTO ijou no ai yuruginaku koko ni aru to watashi omotteru_

 _ **CHU-LU CHU-LU CHU-LU PA-YA-PA**_

 _(Por eso mi objetivo es la ESTACION FELIZ para corresponder el 50/50_

 _Pienso que este amor es más del 100% y está firmemente aquí)_

Dejo su parsimonia a un lado y corrió a toda velocidad a la cabina de grabación donde estaba la mesa de control para poder avisarles que no enfocaran en el rostro de Shino en lo que quedaba de la canción, con su celular en mano le marco a la representante de Asuna para que fuera para allá por si él no lograba convencerlos, ella si podría. Esto se tendía que resolver sí o sí. Estaba demasiado molesto con Sasaki pero este momento no era el ideal para pensar en ella cuando había tanto que resolver, por ahora le dejaría el cuidado de Asuna a Shino y repentinamente sintió que una frialdad y odio inexplicable se extendía por todo su corazón, él no era bueno manejando a las personas que se metían con Asuna.

Lo mejor sería sacar a Sasaki de su mente o iba a comenzar a entorpecer y a hacer todo mal, lo cual no era bueno porque en este momento tanto Asuna como Shino necesitaban de él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Por fin el concierto había terminado_

 _Sin incidentes_

 _Aunque le dolía un poco el tobillo por la caída que se dio al llegar a la sala de control, estaba bien_

 _Asuna y Shino estaban perfectas_

Era bueno que a pesar de todo el agotamiento y sufrimiento de esa semana, las cosas hubieran salido del todo bien. Asuna se veía preciosa y, aunque no le gustara admitirlo, despampanantemente feliz por poder cantar junto a Shino, por eso decidió tomar distancia e ir a colocar el vestido blanco de lacitos y la peluca al lugar donde los tomo y dejarlas pasa tiempo a solas. Él conocía el pasado de Shino mejor que nadie y sabía los sentimientos que esta le profesaba a él y a Asuna. Se sentía celoso y a la vez no, su novia era capaz de ser el bálsamo para cualquier herida, de todo corazón se alegraba por Shino, su hermoso ángel estaba curando sus heridas pero también le molestaba porque se trataba de SU Asuna.

 _Asuna yo soy el tonto celoso, no tú._

Cuando ya ingresaba a la zona de camerinos noto el menudo cuerpo de una joven apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta del camerino de su novia, trato de controlar la irritación instantánea que le vino al verla. Aún usaba su traje de idol rojo a pesar de que ya tenía rato que había ingresado a la zona de camerinos. El cuerpo de la chica estaba inclinado como si tratase de verse más pequeña e indefensa, su mirada la tenía puesta en el piso y cuando cayó en cuenta de que no estaba sola, lanzo un sonoro y lastimero suspiro.

 _Me sé tus tretas de memoria Sasaki._

Tratando de ignorar la actuación de cachorro herido, siguió caminando recto pasándola de largo. No quería hablar con ella, esa desconsiderada egoísta había dejado a Asuna sola en el escenario en medio de su dúo, si no fuera por la rápida intervención de Shino y de él quien sabe que hubiese sucedido. Obviamente fue con toda la intención de perjudicarla y hacer a su novia quedar mal frente a todos los espectadores que habían llenado el Tokyo Dome.

Cuando ya se disponía a dejarla atrás decidió pararse y darle la advertencia que había tenido atorada en su garganta desde hace mucho tiempo, mostrándole su espalda sin molestarse en voltear a verla.

─ De ahora en más quiero que tomes distancia de Asuna y su entorno, no te quiero cerca de ella y mucho menos te quiero cerca de mí – declaró el azabache tratando de contener el coraje que lo embarga, para no golpear a esa chica. Inclino su cabeza para esconder sus ojos en su flequillo o alguien podría aparecer y notar el odio en ellos.

─ ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes tratar mis sentimientos de esa forma?

 _¿Qué cómo podía? ¿Acaso eres tonta? Era alguna clase nueva de idiota, eso seguro._

─ No puedo creer que me preguntes eso, después de lo de hoy. Hoy pudiste haberle hecho un daño irreparable a Asuna, eso es algo que nunca olvido o perdono.

─ Asuna, Asuna, Asuna. Su nombre es todo lo que sabes decir ¿Acaso no puedes ver nada más que ella? Mira todo lo que está a tu alrededor ¡Mírame!

El joven sintió como uno de sus brazos era jalado por dos pequeñas y frágiles manos, al girar un poco su cuello para encarar a Sasaki pudo ver con claridad a través de sus mechones de cabello que tapaban sus ojos y por encima de su hombro, la mueca de desesperación que se formaba en el pecoso rostro de hada de ella pero para este punto _no le podría importar menos_.

─ Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos las cosas ya eran así, nunca he intentado fingir lo que no soy ni ocultar mis sentimientos. Tus reclamos no tienen lugar aquí – Al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del joven azabache frente a ella la chica comenzó a derramar gruesas lagrimas producto del dolor interno que sentía, ni siquiera se dignaba a verla a la cara puesto que no podía ver sus ojos con esos cabellos tan negro como la noche tapando la imagen de estos.

─ ¿Por qué ella? – sintiéndose súbitamente derrotada solo atino a formular esa pequeña y simple pregunta con voz queda.

─ ¿Enserio? Esa es una pregunta patética y triste que no merece contestación, pero al parecer tu si la _necesitas con urgencia_. Es bastante simple: Amo a Asuna simplemente porque existe. La amo desde el momento que pose mis ojos en ella cuando era un niño, aunque no me haya dado cuenta en ese entonces. La hubiera amando de igual forma si la hubiera conocido veinte o treinta años después, la hubiera amado también si en el momento en que la conociera ya habría alguien ocupando mi vida, incluso si la diferencia de edad entre nosotros hubiese sido colosal o, en casos más extremos, incluso si fuéramos hermanos; nada cambiaría. Kazuto Kirigaya vino a este mundo a amar a Asuna Yuuki – esperaba que esa chica por fin se convenciera de ello, sus palabras contenían toda la sinceridad que él era capaz de dar. Le estaba dando la verdad de su vida así que ella también tendría que aceptarla. Dándose cuenta de que todo lo que necesitaba decirse ya había sido dicho, decidió regresar al lado de su novia para poder irse y dejar atrás está más que triste platica. Dándose media vuelta a paso apresurado se estaba retirando del lugar hasta que fue retenido por la voz apagada de la castaña

─ No lo entiendo aún. La amo con todo mi corazón pero ella es una tonta, no te merece.

 _Ahora si la liaste Sasaki, si antes sentía un poco de pena por ti, acabas de perderla con ese comentario._

Enojado a más no poder, giro en redondo para gritarle todo lo que se había contenido en decirle hace un momento, dejando que su interlocutora viera la mirada de odio y desprecio que él deliberadamente había estado ocultado – ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO!

¿Te estas escuchando Sasaki? "La amo con todo mi corazón pero ella es una tonta" esa frase es completamente contradictoria. Decir que la amas es tu escusa patética para no sentirte tan mal por insultarla y hacerte la mártir con respecto a esta situación, como siempre todo se trata de ti; de lo que sufres, haces o dejas de hacer. Estoy completamente harto de que intentes utilizar a Asuna para volverte la estrella del lugar o peor, intentes aplastarla cuando ella solo te ha dado amor. Te tengo noticias. ¡Tú no eres tan especial! No sé qué es lo que Asuna ha visto en ti pero obviamente no fue real. Por si eres tan tonta como para no notarlo, Asuna es de los mejores promedios de nuestra escuela muy distinta a ti y aunque no lo exprese ella es extremadamente receptiva al entorno que la rodea, sólo que prefiere callarlo por el bien de los demás.

─ Eso no es verdad, deja de ensalzar sus inexistentes virtudes. Ella es una completa tonta e hipócrita además, manteniéndome como su amiga. De seguro debe de odiarme por la cercanía que muestro hacia ti pero a la vez es tan tonta como para no notar la profundidad de mis sentimientos.

 _Si supieras que Asuna te lee como a la palma de su mano Sasaki, tal vez a la única persona a la que ella no es capaz de analizar por completo es a mí. Soy el único enigma de su vida_

─ Asuna claramente nota la "profundidad" de tus sentimientos ¿Por qué crees que ella y yo no somos muy apegados y mantenemos nuestra distancia a pesar de ser pareja? Ella comenzó a actuar así desde que te conoció y supo cómo te sentías por mí, todo para no herirte – _ni a Shino, pero eso es algo que tú no tienes que saber_ – Nunca me besa o toca si sabe que hay alguna posibilidad de que lo veas o algún periodista publique una noticia que llegue a tus oídos, a pesar de su naturaleza cariñosa. Antes de que tú interrumpieras nuestras vidas el año pasado, Asuna se la pasaba pegada a mí como si fuéramos una pareja en su luna de miel y vuelve a actuar así cuando estamos solos. Ciertamente yo no soy para nada expresivo comparado con ella pero eso no significa que la ame menos. Además ¿de qué cercanía hablas? Eso es completamente unilateral de tu parte, te he repetido hasta el cansancio que no me llames por mi nombre y me niego en rotundo a llamarte por el tuyo. Tú te has hecho castillos de arena sola, solamente porque mostré amabilidad hacia ti aquel día que nos conocimos y quedamos atrapados en ese almacén. No quería decirte esto pero me obligas a hacerlo: Solo lo hice porque me puse a pensar como actuaria Asuna en una situación similar, nada más. No me podrías importar menos de lo que ya lo haces. Te tolero porque ella te quiere pero en realidad no te soporto. Me parece increíble que una persona se pueda enamorar de otra solo por pasar una noche encerrada junto a otra, lo tuyo es mero capricho de niña tonta.

Al ver como ella se cubría la cara y caía de rodillas al piso quiso sentirse mal por tratarla de esa forma o al menos sentir un poco de lastima al escuchar sus sollozos, pero nada… _no podía sentir nada_.

 _Hombre. De verdad soy un monstruo cuando se meten con Asuna, Sugou tenía razón_

─ No lo repetiré una tercera vez Sasaki; mantente alejada de nosotros, la próxima vez mis amenazas no se quedarán solo en palabras.

Dirigiéndose a paso firme y seguro hacia el lugar donde guardaba la vestimenta dejo que su mente olvidara todo lo referente con el trago amargo que le había hecho pasar Sasaki. Dijo lo necesario para que la castaña olvidara de una vez por todas su supuesto amor por él, aunque si no lo hacía le daba igual, hablaba enserio cuando dijo que ella le importaba poco y nada.

Aun así no podía evitar pensar que Asuna estaría muy decepcionada de él si hubiera escuchado esa discusión. Con un sentimiento amargo cruzándole por la garganta decidió que Sasaki ya había jugado un papel demasiado importante en su vida, lo mejor era desecharla de ella y no volver a pensar nunca en su persona. Si alguna persona lo hubiera visto se habrían asustado por sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos como si nada le importara, como si no tuvieran vida. Tal vez si Asuna lo hubiera visto en ese momento se pudieron haber evitado muchas lágrimas de las personas importantes para ambos, pero eso no lo sabría ella hasta mucho tiempo después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los miembros del staff casi lo descubrían cuando se disponía a regresar el disfraz, estaba seguro de que si lo atrapaban tomando algo que no era suyo estaría en grandes problemas. De todos modos no dudaría en hacerlo otra vez por el bien de Asuna. Lo único bueno de esto, es que al menos Shino ya le había dado su pase para poder andar por los alrededores sin tener que dar explicaciones, puesto que lo llevaba colgado al cuello para que fuera completamente visible. Después de dejar el vestido se había dirigido a la salida para comprar una bebida y perder el tiempo, antes de disponerse a regresar el vestido Asuna le había advertido que ella y "Sinonon" se cambiarían a sus ropas normales para poder retirarse y cuando terminaran le enviaría un mensaje para que estuviese atento a su teléfono, decidió que sería buena idea que deambulara un rato más por los alrededores mientras trataba de no pensar en Asuna y Shino cambiándose juntas.

 _No estoy celoso, Asuna me ama. Ellas son solo amigas_

Cuando sitio el vibrar de su celular en su bolsillo se dispuso a sacar el objeto a toda velocidad porque _él no estaba celoso ni preocupado_.

" _ **Kirito-kun. Sinonon y yo ya estamos listas para irnos, ven rápido por favor"**_

Yendo lo más calmadamente que podía… _a paso veloz_ , se dirigió al camerino de Asuna. Al entrar vio cómo su novia le sonreía de todo corazón a Shino mientras ambas tenían las puntas de los dedos pegadas a las de la otra, siempre hacían eso y él no entendía porque, recordaba habérselo mencionado a Asuna alguna vez y ella respondió algo extraño sobre poder sentir la calidez de la otra persona aunque cuando vio la mirada burlona que él le dedico le respondió de forma ruda que idiotas como él nunca lo entenderían.

 _Asuna es muy territorial cuando se trata de Shino incluso conmigo_

Quedándose en el rellano de la puerta admirando el sonriente rostro de su novia, atesorando como siempre esa clase de momentos, espero por un buen rato hasta que su feliz novia giro el rostro hacia el ensanchando su candorosa sonrisa aún más.

─ Kirito-kun que bueno que llegaste, Sinonon y yo necesitamos que nos hagas un favor – dijo su novia mientras se acercaba a él, una vez que estuvieron uno frente al otro Asuna tomo una de sus manos entre las de ella y luego las traslado hacia su pecho, tal acción lo único que provoco fue un nerviosismo impropio de él que trato de ocultar lo mejor que pudo – el representante de Sinonon se ha ido temprano por una emergencia así que ella planea irse a su casa sola, por supuesto eso es algo que no podemos permitir. Es absurdo pensar que una hermosa y joven chica se transporte sola a altas horas de la noche y como tú vienes en moto la opción más lógica es que tú te lleves a Sinonon a su casa después de todo Kaete-san anda rondando los alrededores aún y ella dijo que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con llevarme a casa. Por favor Kirito-kun.

Para rematar su novia apretó más su mano hacia el cuerpo de ella provocando que él pudiese sentir la calidez de sus pechos, no había forma en que un sano adulto joven de dieciocho años pudiese decir que no ante tal ataque y menos si venia de su persona más amada, sin pensarlo se encontró a si mismo moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo en señal de estar de acuerdo con la idea. Una vez esto sucedió la chica retiro con presteza la mano del azabache de entre sus dos pechos.

Una vez su cerebro recupero la capacidad de pensar, se extrañó de la proposición de su novia. Estaba hablando de su súper-celosa-novia le parecía inconcebible que ella sugiriera tales hechos como si nada, Shino se pegaría a su cuerpo y lo abrazaría por la espalda, esto era inevitable pues se movía en una moto y el no hacerlo sería dañino para la seguridad de ambos. Normalmente sus exagerados celos no se aplicaban en situaciones que involucraran a Shino y a su hermanita pero esto definitivamente excedía sus estándares. Al voltear a ver a la castaña que se había autorelegado a si misma a la parte posterior para no inmiscuirse en la interacción de la pareja pudo notar como tenía la vista gacha y volteada hacia la pared _ella estaba avergonzada_

Al verla de esa forma pudo recordar aquella vez cuando los sentimientos de Shino por fin se hicieron evidentes a sus ojos, fue cuando la llevo a jugar un juego de supervivencia con el fin de ayudarla a sanar las heridas que cargaba, la forma en la que Shino se apoyaba en él, su forma de mirarlo, o la sonrisa que mostró cuando se dio cuenta que él no había sido derrotado y quedaron ambos como el equipo campeón, al ser nombrados como tal Shino se abalanzo hacia él abrazándolo con gran fuerza, en ese momento el solo pudo pensar que ese menudo cuerpo tenía una fuerza impresionante. Luego Asuna se coló en sus pensamientos y por alguna extraña razón se sintió mal, culpable de hecho. Cuando acabo la competencia se dirigió a casa de su novia para poder aliviar ese doloroso malestar, lo cual funciono a primera instancia, logro perderse en su novia y olvidar cualquier otra cosa alrededor. Más tarde cuando por fin hablaron mientras comían una deliciosa cena que Asuna había preparado quiso sacar el tema mediante insinuaciones pero no lo decía directamente, Asuna pareció entenderlo (como siempre) y antes de que el pudiera decir algo ella solo sonrió brillantemente y dijo "sabes Kirito-kun yo realmente quiero atesorar los sentimientos de Sinonon espero que tú también hagas lo mismo, porque estoy segura que eso es lo que Sinonon necesita" como siempre Asuna se daba cuenta de las cosas más rápido que él y era demasiado evidente el cambio que se había logrado en Shino con el pasar del tiempo: esa chica paso del tembloroso y asustadizo ser que pretendía ser fría y ruda con todo el mundo a esa brillante aspirante de idol.

 _¿Realmente estamos haciendo lo correcto de esta forma?_

 _¿Lo correcto no sería encarar a Shino y rechazar sus sentimientos antes de que estos aumenten y sea más doloroso para ella?_

 _A veces no te comprendo Asuna_

─ Vamos Shino, se hará más tarde si seguimos aquí.

─ Está bien, pero primero debo ir a recoger mis cosas en mi camerino, ya regreso ─ al ver que la chica de cabellos cortos se retiraba del lugar a paso apresurado, la chica de cabellos largos realizo su segundo ataque sobre él abrazándolo de manera fuerte al tiempo que hundía la cabeza en su pecho, sin entender el repentino arranque de su novia el azabache solo atino a corresponder el abrazo. Duraron abrazados un buen rato hasta que escucho las palabras amortiguadas de su novia.

─ Esta no… esta n-o-och-e-e una vez que Kirito-kun deje a Sinonon a salvo en su casa e-es-espero que pueda ir a la mía y se que-que-e-de ahí ─ apretando su agarre sobre su cuerpo aún más la chica de ojos miel levanto su sonrojado rostro del pecho de él y declarando con una voz chillona y extremadamente nerviosa hizo que su corazón se detuviera – Y-yo quiero ser abrazada por Ki-Kirito-kun esta noche.

A su parecer había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que ellos estuvieron juntos. Apretando por inercia el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo que se aferraba a él decidió responderle – está bien pero llegaré un poco tarde, primero tengo que ir a mi casa para que mis padres crean que si me he quedado ahí.

─ Te voy a esperar lo que sea necesario – por alguna razón que no supo descifrar su rostro también se puso rojo, soltó el cuerpo de su novia despidiéndola con un delicado beso en la frente, no se podía permitir más a sí mismo o terminaría por perder el control. Una vez que sus ansias eran despertadas era imposible contenerlas y no quería causar un numerito en ese lugar tan lleno de gente además que Shino podría entrar en cualquier momento – nos vemos en un rato

─ Si, nos vemos más tarde

 _Continuará_

 **Próximo capítulo: Melodía de un ángel que ama**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Perdón por hacerlos esperar durante tanto tiempo la actualización pero de verdad no puedo hacerme un tiempo para escribir, la escuela fue horrible las últimas semanas y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para salvar el semestre. Además de que batalle bastante en este capítulo, para empezar no quería hacer de Liz la mala del cuento pero no pude evitarlo. Entre más escribía peor se veía ella y por más que quise arreglarlo no pude, también espero que haya quedado clara la relación Shino-Kazuto-Asuna.**

 **En cuanto a Kazuto, creo que lo hice más Darks y dependiente de Asuna de lo que originalmente esperaba de esta historia, en los próximos capítulos iré aventando flash backs y recuerdos de Kazuto. No crean que su amor por Asuna es así porque si, estos chicos pasaron por cosas un tanto difíciles que en consecuencia Kazu desarrollo una cierta dependencia a Asuna y nadie se mete con su chica sin salir mal parado.**

 **La canción cantada por Asuna, Liz y Shino se llama "Discoteque" (de Nana Mizuki) y la canción que Kazuto tenía como tono de llamada se llama "Kaze no machi he" (la que apareció en el sidestory)**

 **Si en algunas partes vieron que escribí Tokyo en lugar de Tokio es porque preferí dejarlo así puesto que estaba hablando de un sitio específico (o sea el estadio) no de la ciudad y el nombre original es ese. En fin, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y ya he empezado con el otro capítulo que espero poder publicar antes de navidad. Gracias por leer esta historia, nos vemos.**

 **PD: perdón por la cacografía y los horrores de ortografía que pudieron aparecen a lo largo del capítulo.**


	6. Chapter 3: Melodía de un ángel que ama

-.-

Capítulo 3: Melodía de un ángel que ama

* * *

 _Sin alguna advertencia previa, el joven de mirada plata y cabello oscuro como la noche, sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca; fue tan potente que lo aturdió momentáneamente. Calló en el suelo por la fuerza del mareo que sintió aunado al aturdimiento repentino, probablemente causado por el golpe. El joven se sentía incapaz de pensar en nada coherente, él estaba haciendo algo importante pero no podía recordar que era. Escuchaba a la lejanía unos desesperados gritos de una voz pero no podía distinguir a quien pertenecía, esa voz estaba llamando su nombre. Al azabache le dieron unas increíbles ganas de llorar; esa voz parecía que le necesitaba, pero en cambio él estaba tirado en el suelo incapaz de levantarse. Sintió la oscuridad invadirlo sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo._

…

…

…

─ _¡Kirito-kun! ¡Kirito-kun! ¡Por favor, vete!_

 _Otra vez esa voz, tenía un tono tan imperioso que lo preocupaba pero a la vez, tan familiar que lo hacía querer llorar de alivio. No podía cavilar bien sus ideas, pero reconocería ese tono donde fuese, esa era una voz que quería tanto que lo volvía loco._

 _ **¿Asuna? ¿Qué está pasando?**_

─ _Ya cállate, maldita sea y quédate quieta – en medio de la neblina confusa que era su mente no pudo reconocer a quien le pertenecía esa voz pero era masculina y sonaba furiosa, esta voz fue seguida de el retumbar del choque de carne contra carne; eso hizo que una fuerte preocupación invadiera la mente del confuso joven._

 _ **¿Dónde estaba y porque Asuna sonaba asustada?**_

 _Haciendo lo que para él suponía un esfuerzo descomunal, pudo abrir sus ojos en pequeñas rendijas. La mente del joven seguía confusa y no lograba enfocar su vista; tenía la impresión de que todo giraba a su alrededor. Comenzó a sentir desesperación, no lograba recordar porque pero necesitaba actuar rápido y hacer algo pero desconocía el qué. La nota impregnada de terror en el tono de Asuna sólo era un plus a la desesperación del joven junto con las fuertes punzadas que no dejaba de sentir en su nuca._

 _ **¿Alguien había golpeado su cabeza? ¿Por qué?**_

─ _Ya basta maldita fiera, quédate quieta – un potente y furioso grito sonó en el lugar en el que se encontraba, seguido por el inigualable sonido de ropa rasgándose; por fin, después de lo que él sentía una eternidad, pudo concentrarse y ver el lugar donde se encontraba. Identifico rápidamente el lugar; las paredes color crema, los cuadros vanguardistas adornándolas, los muebles más finos que había visto en su vida y una elegante, y grande, mesa de cristal dominando la estancia, solo había un lugar que reunía esas características. Él se encontraba en la sala-habitación de la casa de su novia, Asuna. Una vez resuelto el problema de su ubicación el adolescente pudo fijarse mejor en la escena frente a él, esta parecía sacada de alguna película de terror con el fin de causarle pesadillas; no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían… Su Asuna, su preciosa novia, se encontraba tirada encima de la enorme mesa de cristal semidesnuda, con los restos de su ropa regados por el piso._

 _Había un hombre_

 _ **No**_

 _Había_ _ **dos**_ _hombres en la estancia aparte de él._

 _Uno de ellos se encontraba cerca de él mismo y le daba la espalda, pero no era necesario para el joven ver su rostro para reconocerlo, su asquerosa risa dominaba la habitación. Además, reconocería fácilmente ese grasiento cabello largo amarrado en una desordenada coleta que poseía la masculina figura. Pero a él ese hombre no le podría importar menos, quien tenía su completa atención era la otra persona de su mismo sexo, esta se encontraba de frente a él así que podía ver completamente su rostro, que en ese momento se encontraba distorsionado en una horrenda mueca de burla. Su rostro no era el problema en sí, sino el lugar donde se encontraba, esa persona estaba encima de Asuna en la mesa, la tenía sometida de sus manos y estaba instalado en medio de sus muslos. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había llegado a esa situación, pero por más que trataba de enfocar su mente; aún no lograba orientarse en tiempo, solo en espacio. Hubiera seguido así un buen rato de no ser porque la voz de su novia irrumpió en la habitación, en forma de grito, por encima de las risas sin sentido que solo servían para dar el maquiavélico toque final a ese terrorífico cuadro._

─ _¡Kirito-kun! ¡Por favor te lo ruego, levántate y vete! – los desesperados gritos de su novia fueron interrumpidos por el rápido movimiento de la mano del hombre encima de ella, seguida instantáneamente del movimiento de la cabeza de su novia hacia el lateral de su cuerpo, de forma poco natural. Esa persona acababa de golpear a Asuna en su cara, le había dado una cachetada – ¡Te he ordenado que te callaras, gata ruidosa!_

 _Si esos dos hombres no estuvieran tan concentrados en sí mismos, probablemente hubieran notado sus desmesuradamente abiertos ojos, la forma tan violenta y fuerte en la que apretó sus puños, provocándose un dolor sordo (posiblemente causado por sus uñas enterradas en sus palmas) a sí mismo, o el odio que comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo como una especie de volcán al punto de erupción, amenazando con destruir todo a su paso. Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad el chico de ojos grises logro ponerse en posición vertical sobre sus propios pies con un solo pensamiento en mente._

 _ **Matarlos…**_

 _ **Matar a esas dos personas**_

 _ **Matar a Sugou y a su rata, Kuradeel.**_

 _Sin pensarlo dos veces el muchacho de cabellos negros arremetió contra Kuradeel lanzándole un potente golpe en su nuca, justo como Kuradeel lo había hecho consigo anteriormente, pero a diferencia del golpe de Kuradeel el sí lograría dejarlo tirado, contaba con la determinación para hacerlo. Cuando su puño estaba impactando asertivamente en su objetivo dos miradas se enfocaron en él, una de ellas sorprendida y pero a la vez desinteresada de la situación a su alrededor, perdida en su locura. La otra mirada se encontraba brillante por las lágrimas derramadas, desbordante de terror y asco; el azabache no pudo identificar si ese asco era hacia la persona que tenía encima de ella o hacia sí misma, y esa duda lo lastimo profundamente._

 _Esa chica indefensa era su novia, la que fue fuerte por ambos cuando él lo necesito, la que juro estar siempre a su lado y acepto de buena gana el juramento de él sobre nunca apartarse, la novia que no hacía más que darle amor y candor, la chica con una voluntad de hierro pero a la vez fácilmente rompible, la novia que él juro proteger por sobre todas las cosas… a punto de romperse._

 _Ese cuadro frente a sus ojos y esas aseveraciones en su mente hizo que algo, muy profundamente dentro de él, se rompiera a pedazos. Su mente no dejaba de girar en torno a un pensamiento; Asuna lo levanto cuando él se cayó después de la muerte de sus padres y ahora ella se estaba cayendo porque él era incapaz de sostenerla._

 _Ese día Kazuto Kirigaya comenzó a sentir odio hacia esa patética figura masculina, odio hacia su impotente situación y por sobre todas las cosas; odio hacia sí mismo gracias a que no podía dejar de pensar que de alguna u otra forma él era el culpable de esa situación. Él y su incapacidad de protegerla…_

 _Su mirada llego a tornarse fría y carente de sentimientos en esos pocos segundos pero a la vez mantenía un vestigio del brillo del odio en sus orbes plata, sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó a un mareado Kuradeel contra la pared seguido de una fuerte patada contra su cara para no darle la posibilidad de levantarse. Con las misma agresividad anterior; se lanzó a si mismo contra la otra figura masculina con el fin de apartarlo de Asuna, logrando con éxito su cometido puesto que ambos terminaron en el suelo al lado de la mesa de cristal, cayendo él encima de Sugou y con un extra de este último golpeando la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la pared en medio de su desastrosa caída. Antes de permitirle a su contrincante contraatacar comenzó a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra acertando en el rostro de Sugou la mayoría de las veces, sabía que se estaba descontrolando pero no le importaba. Apenas y escuchaba los sollozos y balbuceos incoherentes de su novia, pero sin prestarles verdadera atención; lo único que era capaz de procesar es que cada persona dentro de esa habitación pagaría por cada lágrima que se había derramado por ese delicado rostro,_ _ **incluido el mismo**_ _._

Se despertó completamente sudado con un prolongado escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo, temblaba de manera apenas perceptible cada pocos segundos, sentía el errático y rápido latido de su corazón; vestigio de la pesadilla que acababa de experimentar.

 _No, no había sido una pesadilla. Era un recuerdo. Lejano pero siempre presente en mi memoria._

Sintió el familiar sabor desagradable del miedo en su boca y las emociones negativas invadirle; se estaba perdiendo en esa bruma oscura en la que siempre se perdía cada vez que recordaba ese hecho, hasta que sintió un cálido suspiro en su cuello y unos delgados brazos aferrarse a él.

 _Asuna_

El azabache calló en cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación, si no en la de la chica que era dueña de su corazón. Al parecer, en medio de su sueño, su pequeña mujer de ojos miel sintió su turbación y se apuró a abrazarlo reconfortantemente. Al principio él pensó que ella se había despertado pero luego de un rato de inactividad y sentir por segunda vez un suspiro en su cuello cayo en cuenta que la otra persona enredada a él se encontraba dormida.

Vagamente recordó haber llevado a su amiga de cortos cabellos castaños hasta su casa para luego dirigirse a la propia para hacer acto de presencia y convivir brevemente con ellos. Después de ello se excusó que estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir, al ver su cara su madre adoptiva, Midori, le envió a su cama de prisa para que pudiese descansar con propiedad.

 _Si su madre supiera que hizo de todo, menos descansar_

Después de escapar por la ventana de su habitación y arrastrar su motocicleta por aproximadamente una calle, él se había retirado hacia la casa de su novia donde le esperaba la ventana de la habitación de ella abierta; realmente no había sido un gran problema para él trepar el conocido camino hacia la habitación en la que siempre se encontraba desesperado por entrar. Luego de poder lograr su cometido solo le basto un vistazo de su novia para poder perder el control, con toda deliberación Asuna lo había esperado recostada en su cama con su cara roja y ojos entrecerrados, su cabello extendido a lo largo de la cama como un enorme abanico; solamente usando un pequeño negligé blanco con detalles en encaje y listones rojos con el cual podía apreciar claramente la mojigata ropa blanca que ella lucía debajo de este, era una cosa rara por parte de él, pero siempre que veía la ropa mojigata, de color blanco cabe destacar, de Asuna se volvía un poco loco. Asuna sabia aprovechar esa característica de su personalidad, manipulándolo y teniéndolo sometido bajo su yugo, sometimiento que a él le encantaba en demasía.

 _¿Acaso seré un pervertido desviado? Bueno si a Asuna no le importa, a mí tampoco_

Al voltear a ver el reloj en la mesita de noche de la persona que se encontraba abrazándolo fuertemente en ese momento, vio con sorpresa que ya eran las cinco de la mañana. Tenía que retirarse antes de las seis; para poder regresar a su casa desapercibidamente y "despertar" a las seis y media para prepararse para ir al instituto, como si hubiese pasado toda la noche en su cama. Mientras pensaba dormir otra hora antes de retirarse, sintió como Asuna contenía la respiración para luego soltar un hondo suspiro seguido por el levantamiento de su cabeza de la cómoda posición en donde se encontraba, en el hueco de su cuello entre su cabeza y su hombro, vio como sus adormilados ojos hacían un intento por abrirse para fijarse en él.

─ ¿Kirito-kun?

─ Hola Asuna ¿Has dormido bien?

─ Mmh ─ frotándose como una gatita sobre el cuerpo masculino reprimió un bostezo antes de comenzar a hablar ─ ¿Y tú? ¿Ya es hora de que te vayas?

─ Si, he dormido bien _el poco tiempo que me has dejado hacerlo_ y ─ girando su vista de nueva cuenta para cerciorarse de que la hora antes vista contestó la segunda pregunta ─ No, aún me queda una hora antes de irme.

─ Entonces que haces despierto ─ reclamo un poco más despierta y enfurruñada mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos y se despegaba del masculino cuerpo, acomodándose en la almohada más próxima a ella ─ vuelve a dormir.

─ ¿Y si ya no quiero dormir?

Giró su cuerpo para estar frente a la chica que estaba apoyada hace unos instantes en su costado y ver su reacción.

─ ¿Eh? ─ abrió sus ojos por completo con la interrogante plasmada en ellos ─ ¿A qué te…¡!

Antes de poder terminar su oración la chica fue sorprendida y callada por un ferviente beso proveniente de su acompañante, aunque la sorpresa no la dejo reaccionar al principio; fue acoplándose lentamente al ritmo que marcaba su novio. Una vez se sintió derretida por ese beso, también pudo sentir como traviesas manos se colaban por su cuerpo; una de ellas manteniendo un descarado agarre en uno de sus pechos mientras la otra se deslizaba lentamente por su vientre tratando de llegar al lugar escondido entre sus piernas. Una vez que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente tuvieron que separar sus bocas, siendo la masculina más rápida dirigiéndose hacia el blanco y femenino cuello repartiendo mordiscos por toda su extensión.

─ Espera Kirito-kun, debes… ¡Ah! ─ Un potente jadeo fue sacado de la boca de la chica de ojos color miel en cuanto la mano masculina llego a su objetivo.

Después de ello ninguno de los dos pudo dormir lo que resto de la noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un bostezo profundo hizo eco en el deshabitado lugar

─ Cielos hombre, pareces molido ¿Qué te ha sucedido? – dando una mueca burlona para acentuar su siguiente declaración continuo ─ ¿Acaso has pasado toda la noche jugando videojuegos eroge o algo así?

Sintió una punzada de leve molestia ante la voz que lanzo esa pregunta, girando sobre su propio eje pudo ver la figura de su pelirrojo amigo, apoyado en la entrada del lugar ─ Cierra la boca Ryoutarou.

Bajó su shinai de la posición atacante en la que la sostenía y dejándola caer de forma despreocupada se dirigió hacia la esquina donde había dejado sus cosas de forma distraída, una vez ahí tomo su botella de agua y se bebió la mitad del contenido de un solo trago, bebió tan rápido el agua que pequeños ríos de agua había descendido por las comisuras de sus labios y rodaron por su cuello y pecho hasta perderse dentro de su hakama, el cual ya se encontraba sudado por la larga práctica.

─ Asuna tuvo un concierto ayer y esas cosas siempre me agotan; física y mentalmente.

─ Si, sí, sí. Que difícil ha de ser la vida cuando tienes a la princesa más perfecta y hermosa del mundo ¿Cierto?

Estaba a punto de molestarse con él nuevamente, por el reciente comentario lanzado pero al ver la mueca burlona mantenerse en el rostro de su amigo, decidió que lo mejor era aplacar los celos e ignorarlo.

─ ¿Y qué has venido a hacer? Aparte de molestarme, claro está ─ al enfocar bien su mirada el chico de cabellos negros pudo notar que su amigo también vestía un hakama y tenía una funda de espada colgada en su hombro izquierdo, probablemente su shinai se encontraba ahí.

─ ¡Oye! He venido a entrenar idiota, también soy parte del equipo de kendo ¿Sabes? ─ Y era cierto, más específicamente él pelirrojo era el capitán del equipo de kendo de su escuela. Si él estaba el en dōjō significaba que todo el club de kendo llegaría pronto a la práctica matutina diaria, el chico de mirada gris siempre hacia mofa de su amigo pero, si algo había que reconocerle era su espléndida actitud de líder, algo que claramente el azabache nunca admitiría en voz alta.

─ ¿Te nos vas a unir hoy cierto? ─ Cuando el de mirada plata estaba a punto de replicarle que a él no se le daba bien el practicar en equipo, fue frenado por las palabras del más alto ─ El entrenador me ha dicho que te exhorte más a practicar con todos. El curso está a punto de terminar lo que significa que las regionales de verano están a la vuelta de la esquina y tú necesitas estar en tu máxima condición física. Kenjin y los otros que irán a las regionales se están esforzando mucho también, entonces necesitas practicar más con todos.

 _Diablos, no. Lo último que quiero es algo con esa bola de idiotas_

El azabache se sentó completamente resignado en el piso mientras esperaba la llegada de los otros a la instalación. Él realmente no odiaba a nadie pero le gustaba evitar a la mayoría de las personas en la medida de lo posible, estaba dentro de una escuela elitista por lo que era normal ver egos extremadamente inflados por todos lados, siendo las cosas así, socializar era lo último que quería hacer. Claro que había conocido a personas increíbles, como su tonto amigo, pero la mayoría de las personas eran no gratas para él. El más alto camino hacia él y se sentó a un lado suyo para iniciar una charla trivial en lo que los demás llegaban. El de ojos plata casi podía imaginar como la práctica terminaría más temprano de lo normal con alguien enojado porque no lo podían vencer.

Casi imaginaba como es que terminarían todo, y al hacerlo, un dolor que cabeza amenazaba con atacarlo.

…

…

…

Al parecer encontrarse agotado era su modo de los últimos días, puesto que nuevamente lo estaba. Realmente le había afectado lo que había sucedido en el último concierto de Asuna además de que ese día prácticamente no durmió _nada_. Tampoco había ayudado esa tensa práctica que tuvo con los demás miembros del club de kendo, como él había esperado, eso niños se molestaron al ver que él mostraba un nivel superior; si no hubiese sido por la intervención del capitán, esa práctica hubiera terminado en una pelea a puños.

O tal vez solo era la apatía natural del lunes que parecía afectarles a todos, lo que lo tenía tan cansado.

─ ¡Kirito-kun! ─ A su espalda veía su novia y su pequeña amiga, Keiko, caminando a paso apresurado y feliz. Ambas radiantes de felicidad y agitando sus brazos hacia a él a modo de saludo

 _Bueno, al parecer no le afecta a todos_

─ Hola Asuna, Keiko

─ Hola Kirito-kun

─ Buenos días Kazuto-san

Era algo desconcertante para el adolescente como es que ambas podían lucir tan radiantes y felices a pesar de ser un lunes tan temprano, especialmente Asuna; ella apenas había dormido un poco más que él.

─ ¿A dónde se dirigen?

─ Probablemente al mismo lugar que tu Kirito-kun, ya han posteado las listas de las calificaciones de los últimos parciales fuera de dirección, Keiko-chan y yo nos dirigíamos a verlas

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente a su destino en una agradable atmósfera.

─ Espero que me valla bien, he estudiado mucho para estos. Además de que tuve la ayuda de Asuna-san ─ decía la peña de coletas mientras retorcía nerviosamente sus manos

─ Que va; casi no he ayudado en nada a Keiko-chan porque ella es muy lista, estoy segura de que te irá bien ─ Asuna giró su cuerpo levemente hacia la pequeña y le dio una decidida mirada de ánimo; que tuvo un efecto inmediato en ella y dejo de estar nerviosa para sonreír con la misma confianza que Asuna mostraba. El azabache pudo observar con poca sorpresa el efecto que era capaz de provocar su novia en las personas, con solo unas pocas palabras podía cambiar la actitud de los demás y motivarlos, realmente ser una idol era lo suyo.

Una vez llegaron al lugar destinado, el azabache vio con molestia que ya había suficientes personas congregadas en cada tablero de generación. Puesto que él, su novia y su pequeña amiga estaban en grados distintos les tocaba separarse al llegar

─ Buena suerte Keiko-chan, Kirito-kun

El de mirada plata se acercó lentamente hacia la pizarra del último año y comenzó a ver desde el último lugar, que era el 200, y lentamente avanzando hacia los lugares más próximos.

 _Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirigaya Kazuto_

 _Ahí esta_

 **45** **Kirigaya Kazuto** **89.5**

 _Ah, he descendido cinco lugares. Mamá no estará del todo feliz_

Separándose de la multitud cada vez más grande, frente al tablero. Se acercó a unas bancas que estaban fuera del recinto a esperar a que su novia y amiga salieran de esa multitud, llegaría tarde a clase pero quería despedirse de la chica de ojos miel antes de irse.

Después de unos instantes la vio acercándose a él con una sonrisa confiada, tal vez el fruto de su buen resultado; pero antes de llegar a él, la chica fue asaltada por la pequeña de coletas que le dio un fuerte abrazo por la cintura mientras le decía algo de forma muy animosa, casi la hace caer pero pudo sostenerse y corresponder el abrazo de una forma protectora. Parecían una madre y una hija en un dulce abrazo, lo bonito del cuadro le sacó una sonrisa involuntaria. Lentamente se acercaron a él sin romper el abrazo ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les ha ido a las dos?

─ Excelente Kazuto-san; gracias a la ayuda de Asuna-san he subido cuarenta lugares y mi promedio subió mucho. Estoy tan feliz ─ el azabache podía notarlo aunque no se lo dijera, estaba feliz por ella también; Asuna le había comentado vagamente una vez que Keiko se estaba esforzando mucho.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro que mantenía una delicada sonrisa para la de las coletas con la pregunta bailando en su mirada, para la chica más alta las calificaciones eran un factor determinante en su familia, siempre se ponía nervioso por ella en la entrega de resultados.

─ Me ha ido bien ─ luego cambio su relajada sonrisa por una petulante dirigida hacia él; sabía que le había ido más que bien puesto que Asuna no era para nada tímida con sus logros, por lo menos no con él ─ He ascendido un lugar; estoy en el noveno. Promedio: 96.8

─ ¡Asuna-san eso es increíble!

Por un momento Asuna había olvidado que no se encontraba sola con su novio, así lo denotó el sonrojo intenso que invadió su rostro ante el halago de la menor. Nunca solía presumir de sus logros ante nadie que no fuera el chico sentado frente a ella, que en ese momento se levantaba con una mueca burlona pintando su cara, él la conocía mejor que nadie y sabia la causa de ese rojo rostro.

─ No ha sido realmente nada importante, Keiko-chan ─ para que se olvidaran de lo sucedido trató de verse apurada y desesperada por ir a su salón de clases ─ será mejor que nos retiremos a nuestras respectivas aulas, están a punto de iniciar las clases.

Antes de que su novia escapará de él, el de mirada plata inclino su rostro y beso la frente de la chica de ojos miel para después articular un 'felicidades' sin voz, sus caras estaban muy cerca, así que le entendería. Aumentando la vergüenza de ella, al dar una rara muestra de afecto en público; logró observar sus sorprendidos ojos y un dulce aumento en el todo de rojo que abundaba en su rostro de muñeca.

Por respuesta, la fémina le proporcionó un golpe en su hombro y tomando la mano de la pequeña se fue corriendo con dirección al recinto donde tomaba clases. Para aumentar su molestia gritó en alto ─ ¡Te veo en el almuerzo Asuna!

Percibiendo repentinamente la sensación de estar vigilado, dirigió su mirada a todos lados sin poder ver que alguien de los presentes en ese lugar le prestara atención, pensado que tal vez estaba cayendo en paranoias infundadas gracias a la agitación de la semana pasada, tomó rumbo a toda velocidad hacia su aula.

Al llegar a su destino simplemente se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía, el cual era el favorito del chico de mirada plata; el ultimo asiento de la fila pegada a las ventanas exteriores y dejo que las clases pasaran mientras mantenía la vista pegada en la ventana mientras él se perdía en su mundo, estaba demasiado cansado y disperso como para aprender algo.

Después de largas horas de no hacer nada; cuando faltaba poco para terminar la última clase antes del descanso, al de cabellos oscuros empezó a agobiarlo un sentimiento de desesperación por salir de su clase así que se dispuso a jugar algún tonto juego de móvil cuando la notificación de un mensaje de su novia le llego. El azabache sintió como una leve punzada de molestia le daba, a su parecer estaba más que clara su postura en cuanto a los mensajes de texto y su desagrado a recibirlos, nunca se hubiese dado cuenta del mensaje si no estuviera jugando con el teléfono. Cuando se dispuso a abrirlo, la campana anunciando el fin del periodo sonó y pudo respirar tranquilo, se levantó saliendo a toda prisa del aula mientras las palabras en la pantalla se filtraban en su mente.

" **Kirito-kun, perdona por enviarte un mensaje pero estamos en clase. Te estaré esperando para almorzar en los cerezos.** **Asuna"**

Era inusual para Asuna querer almorzar debajo de los cerezos, casi siempre lo hacían en la cafetería o en la banca del jardín principal de la escuela, dirigiéndose con extrañeza al campo posterior de la escuela donde gobernaban cuatro arboles de cerezo y otras plantas menores. Pudo localizar la delicada figura de su novia apoyada en un tronco de esos árboles con los ojos cerrados y sentada en seiza ***** , pensó que probablemente lo había citado ahí para poder dormir, ahogando un bostezo con su mano llego frente a ella, se veía tan apacible que le dio la impresión de estar dormida, pero cuando ella sintió su presencia abrió sus ojos, mostrándole esas pupilas miel que tanto conocía y amaba ─ Hola Kirito-kun, realmente te ves cansando.

─ Un poco ─ se sentó frente a ella, intentando inspeccionar que traía en la lonchera junto a ella ─ Como _alguien_ sabe, no logre dormir mucho hoy.

─ Entonces es hora de dormir ─ para acentuar sus palabras la chica dio palmadas a sus muslos de forma suave como indicándole que los usará de almohada.

 _Con que esa era la razón por la que me trajo aquí_

Pensó de forma distraída que su novia debió de haber notado el cansancio que mostraba esta mañana y ella trató de resolverlo de la mejor forma que pudo. Asuna realmente se preocupaba por todos a su alrededor, especialmente él. Haciendo prontamente lo que le indicó, giró su cuerpo hasta darle la espalda para luego dejarse caer lentamente hasta alcanzar una posición horizontal con la cabeza apoyada en los muslos de la chica. Por respuesta ella le sonrió feliz al ver que había cumplido su pedido

─ Despertaré a Kirito-kun diez minutos antes de que termine el periodo de descanso para que pueda despertar apropiadamente y comer un poco, he traído sándwiches por si no los terminas rápido te los puedes llevar y comer en el camino o en clase.

 _Asuna piensa en todo_

Cerró los ojos al tiempo que sentía la delicada caricia de las manos de ella frotándole su cabello y su privilegiada voz cantando lo que parecía una canción de cuna, pero como el chico se encontraba cansado, no pudo identificar que cantaba antes de que los brazos de Morfeo lo envolvieran en un sueño tranquilo.

…

…

…

─ ¡Kirito-kun despierta! ¡Kirito-kun! ─ pudo escuchar la voz de Asuna tratándolo de arrancar de su apacible sueño, pero como el joven se sentía tan a gusto no quiso responderle especialmente al sentir el suave masaje en su cabellera oscura que no se detenía.

Al ver la muchacha que la persona dormida en su regazo se negaba a abrir los ojos, a pensar de que ella ya había notado el leve aleteo de sus pestañas propio de la gente que ha despertado, decidió usar una táctica más efectiva; inclinando su cabeza hacia la de él, junto sus labios en una delicada caricia, no los movía, si no que mantenía la delicada presión esperando que el receptor de su contacto tomara el mando de la caricia.

Él reconoció al instante lo que ella estaba haciendo, así que no queriéndola decepcionar comenzó a mover sus labios de forma lenta al principio, para después ir aumentando al velocidad; llegando a un punto en que tomo uno de los carnosos labios entre sus dientes para proporcionarle una firme mordida a la cual ella respondió abriendo su boca, una vez sintió la femenina cavidad bucal abierta él ingreso su lengua en el para degustar como quería de ella. Una vez la falta de aire se hizo presente, ambos separaron sus bocas para encontrarse la cara del otro muy cerca de la propia; con la respiración agitada, sus pupilas dilatadas, los ojos de ambos vidriosos y desenfocados, y las mejillas sonrojadas. Él fue el primero en romper la electrizante atmósfera que los rodeaba hablando ─ Hola Asuna ¿Ya ha acabo el descanso o aún puedo comer?

─ Hola Kirito-kun, me alegra que me honres con tu presencia pero el descanso si ha terminado ─ viendo fijamente los labios del joven, continuo hablando con un deje de reclamo ─ Si te hubieras levantado cuando te desperté habrías alcanzado comer algo, ahora tenemos que irnos rápido si queremos llegar a tiempo.

─ Pues ha valido la pena haber perdido ese tiempo ─ dedicándole una mirada cargada de malas intenciones, el joven estiró su mano a la altura del rostro de ella y delineó el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar para después introducirlo en la boca propia y terminar con una risa ─ no se puede decir que ninguno de los dos lo disfrutó

Sus comentarios fueron recibidos por el sonrojado rostro de ella, algo que a él siempre le encantaba era sacar sonrojos de la nada de su rostro. Prediciendo una serie de reclamos por su osadía; se levantó rápidamente del regazo de ella, tomo los sándwiches a su lado y salió corriendo del lugar mientras gritaba alejándose cada vez más ─ ¡Nos vemos a la salida Asuna, me comeré esto en clase!

Mientras corría pudo sentir nuevamente la sensación de ser observado por otra persona, lo que le hizo detenerse abruptamente y tratar de enfocar la vista alrededor buscando a alguien, aunque como la primera vez; no pudo notar nada y le echó la culpa a la falta de sueño y la paranoia de la última semana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ ¡Rayos! Si esto sigue así creo que tenemos que recorrer la grabación a otro día y rehacer el trabajo perdido.

Al escuchar esa frase por parte de uno de los trabajadores del equipo de sonido, ambos adolescentes se preocuparon, la castaña de cabellos largos llevaba toda la tarde trabajando en los estudios Karorin; grabando su voz como personaje principal del anime en el que trabajaba y justo una hora antes de acabar el trabajo del día, uno de los miembros del equipo se quejó de tener problemas con su computador. Llevaban así por más de media hora, esto era complicado para la chica puesto que con la apretada agenda que estaba teniendo, producto del inicio de su gira de verano, no podía darse el lujo de perder todo un día de trabajo. Al ver el semblante de preocupación de su novia el azabache, que la estaba observando trabajar desde la entrada, se dirigió al interior de la cabina para ver qué problema era el que tenían.

─ ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ─ al observar al chico desconocido el trabajador hizo una cara de querer correrlo del estrés pero al parecer se rindió a medio camino y solamente decidió mostrarle la pantalla del computador. Cuando vio el mensaje de la pantalla la idol iba entrando a la cabina y pudo notar como le brillaron sus pupilas plata

─ Se lo que sucede. Puedo repararlo ─ Al decir estas palabras todos los miembros del equipo lo voltearon a ver como si fuera su salvador y nadie se atrevió a cuestionar su permanencia en ese lugar, el cual se supone que era privado, al tiempo que el miembro del equipo de sonido se levantaba de su silla y hacia un ademan con la mano indicándole al adolescente que se sentara.

Rápidamente el chico se movió hacia el lugar indicado y comenzó a manipular el aparato que era desconocido para la idol, ella era torpe con la tecnología fuera de lo esencial para las personas comunes y vio, con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro, como los dedos que de la persona más importante para ella se deslizaban con velocidad y precisión sobre el teclado mientras daba un montón de indicaciones y explicaciones que para ella estaban en otra jerga.

Cuando pasaron más de diez minutos manteniendo la misma dinámica, tomó rumbo hacia la salida para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Una vez se encontró envuelta por la frescura de la noche se sintió más tranquila con respecto al pesado nudo que se había instalado en su garganta. A su percepción había un gigante lio que acaba de resurgir y tenía que enfrentar.

 _Pero aún no, aunque sea un poco más… permíteme mantenernos de esta forma… solo un poco más_

Aunque trataba de no expresarlo; estaba increíblemente preocupada por su amiga Rika, ya hace más de dos semanas que el concierto en común había sucedido y ella gradualmente la había comenzado a evitar, o eso pensaba; ya habían llegado a tal punto que ni siquiera grababan los mismos días ni a la misma hora sus diálogos y al pedirle explicaciones a las personas de producción, estos le contestaron que fueron peticiones del representante de la agencia de la chica. No sabía que pensar acerca de eso, aunado al hecho de que no le contestaba las llamadas ni se las devolvía, llegando al punto de pedir explicaciones por un mísero mensaje de texto o correo, recibiendo por parte de la chica de cabellos cortos escuetas respuestas sobre estar ocupada con el trabajo; pero ella sabía que algo le pasaba, podía sentirlo. Inhaló y exhalo profundamente dirigiéndose hacia un lado para caminar un poco y despejarse de las ideas que la invadían, a pesar de lo oscuro de la calle, vio una máquina expendedora a la distancia, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia ella con la leve sensación de sentirse observada, le había estado pasando mucho las últimas dos semanas y al parecer de ella, se estaba volviendo algo muy incómodo.

Una vez que alcanzo su destino; seleccionó la opción de un chocolate caliente introduciendo la cantidad de dinero requerida en la máquina expendedora. Tan metida estaba en sus cavilaciones la chica que no notó que una oscura sombra más alta que su inclinado cuerpo se posaba detrás de ella y extendía una extremidad hacia ella, realmente no notó nada hasta que una mano grande se posó encima de su hombro asustándola por completo al punto de que dejo caer la lata de su bebida y dejo salir un fuerte grito de sus labios dando una patada al aire ─ ¡AAHHH! ¡Por favor no te lleves mi alma!

─ ¿Alma? ─ se encontró con unos sorprendidos ojos grisáceos fijos en ella ─ ¿Asuna que…?

El chico tenía su pierna izquierda agarrada con su mano derecha, producto de su repentino ataque, y como si de pronto entendiera todo, cambio su sorprendida expresión por una mueca de burla y una enorme carcajada salió de su masculina boca antes de que pudiese detenerla.

Después de un largo rato sin poder parar de reír, logró molestar a la chica de cabellera larga que por respuesta zafó su pierna de un tirón, giró su cuerpo y emprendió el camino regreso al estudio dando fuertes pisadas.

─ Regresas cuando se te pare la gracia

─ Espera Asuna, espera. De verdad lo lamento, es solo que ─ dando otra pequeña risotada continuo ─ no entiendo para que sales del estudio cuando ya es de noche, sabiendo las leyendas que circulan por el lugar

Eso hizo que ella detuviera su andar de golpe y lo observara fijamente

─ ¿Q-qué clas-s-se de leyendas? ─ pregunto recelosa a su acompañante

─ ¿Ah? No lo sabes ─ viendo con intención como el delicado cuerpo comenzaba a temblar prosiguió ─ Hace mucho tiempo, al inicio de apertura del estudio; existió una seiyuu, que a pesar de apenas haber incursionado en el medio ya era muy famosa. Un día cuando iba saliendo de una larga jornada de trabajo, más o menos a esta hora…

─ Kirito-kun no sigas

─ Fue asesinada por un loco fan de ella que le disparo varios tiros, decepcionado porque no correspondía su amor. Después él se suicidó en el acto, los que presenciaron el acto dicen que había sangre por todos lados…

─ Kirito-kun es suficiente ─ la chica se veía realmente aterrada mientras se abrazaba a si misma

 _Que linda_

─ Años después de aquella lamentable tragedia, cuando todo el mundo creía que ya se había superado y olvidado; otra idol que trabaja en este mismo estudio a esta misma hora vio una figura de una chica similar a la seiyuu asesinada y entonces…─ un fuerte sonido de una bofetada sonó por toda la vacía calle, interrumpiendo el relato del adolescente, quien solo se encontraba patidifuso con la mano en su mejilla.

 _Asuna me ha abofeteado_

─ ¡Si he dicho que es suficiente es porque _**es suficiente**_ _!_ ─ después de ello, la chica de cabellos largos dio la retirada más digna que pudo.

El azabache se apuró a seguirla mientras se sobaba la mejilla. Realmente él no había querido molestarla, solamente había salido para buscarla porque que el desperfecto en la computadora estaba solucionado y era imperioso que volviera al trabajo puesto que se hacía tarde. Con el semestre a punto de terminar; no tenían ninguna obligación escolar pero aún así no quería que su novia se sobre esforzara.

Sentía un leve picor en el cuello, como si alguien lo estuviese vigilando

Una vez regreso al lugar de grabación, el chico vio cómo su novia estaba completamente concentrada en lo que hacía como si la molestia que hace unos instantes él le provoco ya hubiera sido olvidada, para él era una lástima que eso no fuese cierto. Conocía a la idol más que nadie como para saber que era toda una profesional, y su molestia no había acabado con el golpe dado.

Si alguien más del estudio noto la marca roja de los dedos en su rostro prefirió callar, nadie le dijo nada o se le quedó viendo fijamente.

Después de una larga hora de grabación la pareja caminaba tomada de las manos por el estacionamiento buscando la motocicleta que el chico había usado como medio de transporte para llegar al lugar. Cuando estaba inclinándose por los cascos de ambos nuevamente fue preso de la sensación de estar siendo observado. Aprovecho el hecho de que se encontraba agachado sobre el compartimento de la moto para dar una mirada furtiva alrededor de él; encontrándose con una sombra que se escondía detrás de un pilar cercano a ellos. Levantándose con valentía giro hacia ese lugar para ver como esa sombra se escondía pero el chico no pensaba permitir que se le escapara así que grito hacia esa sombra ─ ¡Hey tú, el que se esconde ahí, SAL!

Por un tenso momento creyó que se escaparía pero al notar como se movía hacia él, coloco el cuerpo de su novia a su espalda y tomo su shinai de su moto al tiempo que soltaba ambos cascos; el estruendo que genero la caída de los objetos sobresaltó a la sombra y a su novia tras su espalda. Al acercarse más la sombra empezó a cobrar forma; era una chica, de largos cabellos oscuros, que en ese momento eran adornados por una banda roja, y más pequeña que su novia lo que probablemente indicara que era menor que ella, tenía los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo apretados pero en general tenia aspecto de delicada y débil *****. El de mirada plata relajo su cuerpo, aunque solo lo hizo un poco puesto, él sabía con claridad, que incluso las chicas de aspecto débil podían volverse muy violentas. Una vez que estuvo frente a ellos la pequeña levantó su cabeza, mostrándoles un delicado rostro de aspecto de duendecillo que en ese momento se encontraba surcado por las lágrimas, eso descolocó a la pareja aunado a la pequeña y temblorosa voz que salía de ella

─ Por favor, te los suplico, ayuda a mi onee-chan ─ hipó después de decir eso mientras constantes lágrimas salían a raudales de sus ojos.

Lo que vino después sucedió en cámara lenta para el chico, su novia que se había mantenido detrás de él, lo sobrepaso tan rápido que sus cabellos se agitaron y avanzo hacia la chica para brindarle un apretado abrazo. Él no estaba seguro de que pasaba pero internamente tenía el presentimiento de que se avecinaba un problema.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaban a toda prisa por el abarrotado lugar, casi podría decirse que corrían.

Después de que la chica había dejado de llorar lo suficiente para explicarse, se había aferrado fuertemente a Asuna pidiéndole, o más bien exigiéndole, que fuera a ver a su hermana que se encontraba muy grave en el hospital. Al parecer su hermana mayor admiraba mucho a "Asuna-chan" y quería que su hermana la conociera antes de…

 _Es una cosa muy seria poner una carga así en los hombros de Asuna_

Antes de que siquiera terminara de explicarse, la mayor la tomo de la mano dirigiendo su mirada a su novio. Con una sola mirada ambos se comunicaron a la perfección así que el rápidamente guardó sus cascos y su shinai dentro de su motocicleta al tiempo que marcaba a un servicio de taxis que transportara al hospital a los tres.

Una vez dentro del vehículo ambos habían avisado a sus respectivas familias de su ubicación y el hecho de que probablemente no llegaran a sus casas. Al explicar lo serio del asunto la madre del chico no puso muchas trabas pero no sabía decir como había reaccionado la madre de la idol. El caso es que los tres se encontraban avanzando por los pasillos del hospital hasta la habitación de la hermana mayor de la chica a la que solo le conocían el nombre: Yuuki Konno y su hermana se llama Aiko Konno además de enterarse de que la chica llevaba tres semanas persiguiendo a Asuna, tratando de encontrarla sola para poder hablar con ella; pero antes de eso fue obviamente atrapada por él. Por lo que les menciono; también llevaba semanas enviando correos de peticiones para que visitara el hospital, por eso fue que se dispuso a seguirla al ver que los correos no daban resultado.

En circunstancias normales el chico habría dudado de ella, pero como su novia confió en ella sin dudar y se apresuró a su auxilio, él también lo hizo.

Además yo se lo doloroso que es perder a alguien a quien amas

Tal vez por eso Asuna ha venido a toda prisa

Una vez entraron en el recinto la chica soltó un potente grito ─ ¡Dr. Kurahashi!

El grito de la pequeña provoco que una persona se girara hacia ellos; era un hombre que parecía cerca de los treinta, de cabello castaño y en ese momento usaba gafas sobre sus ojos, portando una bata blanca distintiva de su vocación ─ ¿Qué sucede Yuuki-san?

Un cambio grandioso a los ojos de la pareja sucedió frente a ellos, la pequeña que hace unos instantes estaba llorando, en ese momento mostro una reluciente sonrisa mientras se acercaba al doctor ─ Dr. Kurahashi, hay alguien que vino a ver a onee-chan

─ Lo siento Yuuki-san pero sabes que la condición de Aiko-san es delicada en este momento, no está respondiendo al tratamiento de la neumonía como debería y…

─ ¡Por favor doctor! ─ El medico al ver la mirada decidida de la chica mostró una expresión dudosa. Al ver esto la de mirada miel se adelantó y se dirigió al médico

─ Por favor doctor, le ruego que me deje ver a Aiko-chan, es muy importante

Después de un instante de duda en el que los jóvenes creían que el galeno iba a rechazar su petición, esta fue aceptada.

─ De acuerdo, pero solo puede entrar una persona y por un corto espacio de tiempo ─ haciéndole señas a una enfermera en turno que se encontraba cerca de él prosiguió ─ acompaña a la enfermera para que puedas cambiarte y prepararte para entrar a la habitación de la paciente. Enfermera.

Haciéndole más señas e indicaciones a la mujer que pertenecía al personal del hospital prosiguió a continuar con sus labores.

La chica de cabello claro le dirigió una mirada a ambos acompañantes pero como sucedió más temprano ella pudo comunicarse con su novio sin necesidad de palabras, recibió un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de este y siguió a la enfermera que le indicaba el camino con premura. Una vez ella se perdió en el pasillo el chico poso una de sus manos en la cabeza de la pequeña y la froto suavemente ─ Vamos a sentarnos a esperar a Asuna

Por un momento dio la impresión de que iba soltarse a llorar nuevamente pero la pequeña levanto su rostro mostrando una feliz sonrisa que _casi_ le pareció sincera, en su fuero interno él pensó que ella era una excelente actriz ─ Lamento haber metido a Asuna-san y a ti en este embrollo; creo que de nada vale decir que no era mi intención preocuparlos

Después de aquello ella se giró un redondo y camino hasta sentarse en una de las bancas que había en ese pasillo, que más bien le parecía una sala de espera. A él le ponían increíblemente nervioso los hospitales pero en este momento era eso lo de menos, tenía que quedarse con Yuuki hasta que Asuna regresara. Además de que realmente quería apoyarla, esa niña estaba mostrando mucha más fortaleza que la mayoría de las personas.

…

…

…

Una vez se encontró preparada para entrar a ver a la paciente; vistiendo una bata azul, entre otros elementos del mismo color, que se abrochaba por la espalda y le dificultaba el caminar fue dirigida a la habitación perteneciente a Aiko Konno. Al tocar la puerta se sintió un poco tonta dado el caso que estaba claro que nadie a parte de la paciente estaba dentro, pero las normas de etiqueta enseñadas por su madre, estaban arraigadas en su mente. Al entrar pudo ver un delicado cuerpo, extremadamente delgado, postrado en una cama; al acercarse noto que la chica tenía el cabello tan largo como el de ella pero de color castaño oscuro aunque en ese momento se encontraba descolorido, opaco y parecía muy quebradizo. La persona en la cama mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de una forma dificultosa pero aun así al notar la presencia de alguien en la habitación habló sin abrir sus ojos

─ Yuuki-chan ¿Eres tú? ─ soltó un ligero tosido ─ ¿Por qué no has venido a la hora de visita? Te extrañe mucho y de seguro batallaste mucho para que el Dr. Kurahashi te dejara entrar ahora.

Hubo un silencio momentáneo antes de ser roto por la misma idol que decidió presentarse

─ No soy Yuuki-chan. Mi nombre es Asuna Yuuki, mucho gusto, tu hermana me ha dicho que me querías conocer ─ al terminar de decir su presentación la chica en la cama abrió los ojos de golpe, mostrando una pupilas cafés, que en ese momento se encontraban opacas por la vida que se le escapaba de su pequeño cuerpo, y las maquinas que la monitorizaban comenzaron a hacer sonidos más constantes producto de la agitación de la jovencita, lo cual preocupo a la mayor ─ Por favor tranquilízate

─ Asuna-sama

 _¿Asuna…sama?_

Después de un segundo de agitación en que la chica en la cama daba la impresión de querer decir muchas cosas y no poder expresar ninguna, pareció serenarse de vuelta para después decir la cosa más extraña que pudo haber dicho a los ojos de la chica de ojos miel ─ Lo siento

Al ver la interrogante expresión que puso la mayor, cerró sus ojos y con expresión serena continúo hablando

─ Lo lamento por que hayas venido hasta aquí, de seguro todo es obra de Yuuki-chan. Ella siempre es muy animosa y hace cosas incompresibles para la mayoría pero todo lo hace con las mejores intenciones ─ inhalo profundamente en busca de aire ─ hace unas semanas vimos el concierto de las idols en televisión. Yo siempre te he admirado mucho Asuna-sama, te veías tan brillante y cercana al público que mencione lo maravilloso que pudo haber sido poder ir. De verdad lamento si Yuuki-chan te ha causado algún inconveniente.

─ No ha sido ninguna molestia para mí; siempre me hace feliz conocer a personas a las que les gusta mi canto ─ acercándose, envalentonada por su reciente charla, hacia la cama; tomó una de las delgadas manos entre las suyas que en ese momento se encontraban enguantadas ─ Me hace muy feliz poder conocerte Aiko-chan y por favor no uses el "-sama" en mi nombre. Me gustaría que nos habláramos con familiaridad.

A pesar de que ya no volvieron a comunicarse por un buen rato la atmósfera cómoda estaba instalada entre ellas, por lo que la charla no la creyó necesaria. Aunque fue interrumpida poco después por la más pequeña de las dos quien abrió sus ojos nuevamente

─ ¿Yuuki-chan te ha dicho que me estoy muriendo? ─ Al ver a la chica de cabellos miel asentir, continuo preguntando ─ ¿Te ha dicho por qué?

Por segunda ocasión Asuna contesto solamente con un movimiento de cabeza, siendo esta vez negativo, ella no se sentía con la fuerza para poder hablar al ver a la pequeña frente a ella y su estado.

─ ¿Quieres saberlo? ─ la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos al hablar, como si tenerlos abiertos fuera un enorme trabajo para ella.

─ Solamente si Aiko-chan quiere contármelo ─ sentía un nudo pesado invadiendo su garganta que le dificultaba hablar, no quería llorar frente a ella pero le parecía un esfuerzo titánico no llorar.

Por respuesta la pequeña solo hizo un movimiento afirmativo con su cabeza y después nada, la pelirroja creyó que se había quedado dormida y estaba a punto de llamar a una enfermera cuando la voz de la niña, mucho más suave y débil que la vez anterior, se filtró por sus oídos.

─ No sé si se note, pero Yuuki-chan y yo somos gemelas. Cuando mamá estaba embarazada de nosotras desarrollo una grave enfermedad, los doctores la llamaron preeclampsia grave; significaba que ella tenía hipertensión ***** a causa del embarazo y eso le estaba causando daño a su cuerpo, lo grave de la enfermedad de mamá era que lo más seguro terminará muriendo por una hemorragia cerebral; producida por un accidente cerebro vascular causado por la misma enfermedad. Papá y mamá estaban muy asustados por eso, tanto ellos como los médicos decidieron que inducirían el parto de mamá a los 7 meses; pero el parto termino siendo complicado, mamá perdía mucha sangre así que decidieron ponerle sangre del hospital.

La chica comenzó a respirar agitada, como si le costase hablar, Asuna quiso detenerla pero Aiko le rogó con la mirada que la dejase continuar

─ Nadie se dio cuenta hasta después de 4 meses, que uno de los paquetes de sangre que fueron puestos a mamá estaba contaminado; la sangre era de un paciente con Síndrome de Inmunodeficiencia Adquirida SIDA. Pero para cuando se dieron cuenta, todos; mamá, papá, Yuuki-chan y yo ya estábamos enfermos.

Después de esa declaración la chica calló un poco para descansar y permitir que sus palabras se asentaran en la mente de la idol. La cual en esos instantes tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

 _Entonces Yuuki-chan también_

─ Mamá, nuestra madre siempre ha sido una persona muy religiosa, animada y con mucho amor a la vida, en eso se parece a Yuuki-chan. Papá nos dijo que una vez que se enteró de la enfermedad de la familia se portó con valentía y luchó por que todos saliéramos adelante, durante toda nuestra infancia estuvimos viviendo felices normalmente con el tratamiento y nos inculcó la fe y el amor a dios; durante ese tiempo Yuuki-chan y yo ni siquiera notábamos que estábamos enfermas a pesar de la gran cantidad de medicamentos que teníamos que consumir a diario. Pero… hace dos años las cosas empezaron a ponerse difíciles, mamá y papá contrajeron neumonía por una rara bacteria que solo afecta a las personas que padecen nuestra condición…

Para ese momento las lágrimas corrían como ríos por el rostro de la adolescente por la historia que estaba escuchando, pero la última frase que pronunció la otra chica caló en su mente y recordó, con miedo, las palabras del doctor cuando llegaba a la instalación.

" _la condición de Aiko-san es delicada en este momento, no está respondiendo al tratamiento de la_ _ **neumonía**_ _como debería"_

 _Oh no, por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando_

─ Aiko-chan puedo preguntarte una cosa ─ al obtener la atención de la casta continuo ─ ¿Dónde están tus papas?

La respuesta fue breve pero dolorosa.

─ Mamá y papá murieron el año pasado

Un gemido de dolor traspaso la garganta de la mayor sin poder evitarlo junto con el aumento de sus lágrimas, no conocía bien a esas personas pero para ella definitivamente no era justo que cosas así sucedieran en la vida. Era tan triste y tan _doloroso_.

─ Por favor, no llores. Yo no quería hacerte llorar, solamente quería que entendieras porque hay algo que necesito pedirte

─ Lo-o q-qu-ee qui-e-era-as ─ sus palabras tenían un tono extraño y salieron entrecortadas de su boca pero al parecer la chica en la cama le entendió porque prosiguió hablando.

─ Sé que esta es una petición egoísta pero; yo estoy muriendo y Yuuki-chan se va a quedar sola. Por supuesto que tenemos familiares, pero no es lo mismo ─ entrecortados jadeos empezaron a salir de ella ─ por favor cuida de Yuuki-chan, ella necesita más que nunca de una amiga.

A pesar de estar en esta condición, su preocupación mayor es Yuuki-chan

La última petición de la menor resquebrajo a la chica de ojos miel que no pudiendo más, soltó la mano de la otra para después inclinarse, al punto en que su frente toco la cama mientras fuertes jadeos y sollozos salían de su boca.

Sintió una delicada caricia en la parte superior de su cabeza que la desconcertó, pero fácilmente llego a la conclusión de lo que sucedía

 _Aiko-chan me está consolando_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ ¡Ya sé! Porque Asuna no ve alguna de las canciones de nee-chan

Había pasado exactamente tres días desde que conoció a las hermanas Konno, al parecer Aiko se encontraba más estable pero los doctores le tenían un muy mal pronóstico, en ese momento se encontraba en la habitación de la hermana mayor, en compañía de la hermana menor. Habían hablado con el hospital para que les diese un permiso especial para poder convivir juntas; el director había aceptado pero informándoles que a Aiko no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida y la interacción con las personas solo se lo reduciría más. Después de esa declaración la chica de ojos miel quiso retractarse de verla, no quería que su presencia le quitara vida a Aiko empero Yuuki se negó en absoluto; alegando que valía más un minuto bien vivido que horas de soledad y tristeza.

 _Aiko-chan y Yuuki-chan son tan fuertes_

─ Pero ya no puedo cantar Yuuki-chan ─ dijo la pequeña que en ese momento se encontraba postrada en la cama

─ No importa nee-chan, solamente le mostraré tu libreta de canciones a Asuna ─ mientras decía eso la azabache saco un blog de notas del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo extendió a Asuna, que lo tomo con calma de la mano de ella.

─ ¿Esto es…? ─ Antes de terminar su frase, Asuna se puso a ojear el contenido del block

─ Son las canciones de nee-chan, cuando estábamos más chicas, ella solía cantarme mucho y escribir canciones ─ como si el recuerdo la entristeciera un poco la voz de Yuuki se hizo una octava más baja ─ ella tenía el sueño de ser una idol

Al ver esa acción las otras dos chicas fruncieron el ceño en señal de preocupación. Fue la mayor la que actuó primero para cambiar la situación.

─ ¿Podría cantar una de las canciones de Aiko-chan?

Su petición fue recibida por la mirada recelosa de la nombrada ─ ¿Aquí?

─ ¡Eso sería estupendo! ─ Al ver la animosidad de la menor de todas, las otras dos sonrieron entre ellas mientras que la chica que estaba en la cama daba una sonrisa de asentimiento a la otra.

Fijo su mirada en la letra que más le había llamado la atención y se dispuso a cantar

Machi akari terashita nigiyaka na waraigoe to rojiura no ashiato

tsutaetai omoi wa dore dake todoitan darou itsumo furimuite tashikameru

(La luz de la ciudad iluminó las sonrisas animadas y mis huellas en los callejones

Siempre volteo para cerciorarme cuantos de los sentimientos que te quiero decir pudiste entender)

Asuna observo los animados rostros de las gemelas así que continúo

 _Itsudatte mayowazu kimi wa kitto donna boku mo oikakete kureru kara_

(Tú seguramente iras tras de mi sin dudar sin importar que tipo de persona sea)

Sintiendo como la melodía imaginaria de la letra se formaba en su cabeza, cerró sus ojos tratando de transmitir los sentimientos que la canción le provocaba

 _Jitto mitsumeta kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikita shirushi_

 _nandomo togiresou na kodou tsuyoku tsuyoku narashita kyou wo koete mitainda_

(El verte fijamente y verme reflejada en tu mirada es la prueba de que estoy viva

Mis latidos parecen interrumpirse muchas veces pero suenan fuerte, fuertemente, espero superar este día)

Casi podía escuchar la suave melodía de un piano acompañando su canto y las lágrimas empezaron a emerger de sus ojos sin permiso

 _Jitto mitsumeta kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikita shirushi_

 _nandomo togiresou na kodou tsuyoku tsuyoku narashita_

 _kyou wo koete ikenakutemo_

 _kimi to ikita kyou wo boku wa wasurenai_

(El verte fijamente y verme reflejada en tu mirada es la prueba de que estoy viva

Mis latidos parecen interrumpirse muchas veces pero suenan fuerte, fuertemente

Aunque no supere este día

No olvidaré el día que viví contigo)

Al terminar su canción abrió sus ojos observando entre la bruma de sus lágrimas a todos los presentes de la ceremonia, no conocía a ninguno de los rostros que estaban presentes exceptuando el de su novio, que la observaba fijamente apoyado en la pared al fondo de la capilla, y a Yuuki, que se encontraba sentada en la primera fila con los ojos llorosos pero con la sonrisa más bonita que haya visto plasmada en su rostro.

Dando una respetuosa inclinación, que hizo que su vestido negro crujiera un poco, se dirigió a su asiento al lado de Yuuki, quien la abrazó al instante en que se sentó.

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Aiko y aún se sentía como algo muy fresco en sus mentes.

Desde entonces no se había separado casi nunca de Yuuki, estaba apoyándola con su duelo a pesar de que su representante estaba un poco molesta por que eso significaba un atraso en su gira de verano, no emitió ninguna queja por la severidad de la ocasión.

 _Aunque tuviese una queja no le haría caso, ahora tengo una hermanita y una promesa que cumplir_

 _ **Continuará**_

 _ **Próximo capítulo: Melodía de Matrimonio**_

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***"** Pudo localizar la delicada figura de su novia apoyada en un tronco de esos árboles con los ojos cerrados y sentada en seiza **" La posición en seiza es un término japonés que describe la forma tradicional de sentarse de rodillas; más o menos es descansar las nalgas en los talones y el empeine de los pies sobre el suelo. Para más información pueden ver google imágenes**

 ***"** Al acercarse más la sombra empezó a cobrar forma; era una chica, de largos cabellos oscuros, que en ese momento eran adornados por una banda roja, y más pequeña que su novia lo que probablemente indicara que era menor que ella, tenía los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo apretados pero en general tenia aspecto de delicada y débil **" Sé que Yuuki en la vida real es distinta a su avatar en ALO (de cabellos castaños y cortos, entre otras cosas) pero preferí dejarla con las características de su avatar en ALO**

 ***"** Cuando mamá estaba embarazada de nosotras desarrollo una grave enfermedad, los doctores la llamaron preeclampsia grave; significaba que ella tenía hipertensión **" No estoy segura de que a esta altura de la vida, alguien no sepa que es la hipertensión pero… Hipertensión es el término que se utiliza para describir la** **presión excesivamente alta de la sangre sobre la pared de las arterias. En si no es una enfermedad grave, si es controlada pero él no controlarla genera muchas complicaciones; la mayoría seriamente dañinas e irreversibles.**

 **Obviamente en la vida real un paciente con neumonía y enfermo terminal; no puede hablar tanto como lo hizo Aiko, pero esto es un fanfic. Algunas leyes naturales se permiten ser quebradas.**

 **La canción de Aiko es Shirushi –LiSA (el último ending de la segunda temporada)**

 **Esto tenia de límite 8, 000 palabras; desconozco por qué termino tan largo.-.**

 **Terminando las aclaraciones solo me resta disculparme por el largo tiempo de espera; para empezar se me vinieron muchas cosas de la escuela encima, mi laptop decidió que ya no me quería, no tenía inspiración para este capítulo, etc.**

 **De verdad lo lamento y procuraré no tardarme tanto en actualizar al siguiente**

 **Cualquier duda pueden contactarme y espero verlos pronto el siguiente capítulo, no les daré fecha porque como mi mamá siempre me dice "uno pone y dios dispone" así que no sé cuándo sea.**

 **Agradezco de todo corazón cada review que he recibido y el apoyo dado, especialmente si estás leyendo esto, porque significa mucho para mí las personas que no se han rendido con esta historia.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **~Shine**


	7. Chapter 4: Melodía de matrimonio

-.-

Capítulo 4: Melodía de matrimonio

* * *

─ Asuna ¿Qué te parece esta tienda? ─ pronunció una adolescente de cabellos castaño oscuro, casi negro y de gafas mientras movía su mano, apuntando con su dedo el lugar que quería indicar.

Al escuchar la pregunta proveniente de su acompañante la chica giró la vista hacia donde señalaba su mano, encontrándose con unos aparadores llenos de ropa adecuada a su gusto, juntó sus manos y dedicó una candorosa sonrisa a su amiga.

─ Ese lugar es maravilloso, excelente vista Sinonon ─ la recién nombrada sonrió por inercia al escuchar el apodo que no había escuchado desde su niñez, antes de que su vida fuese un caos, el apodo favorito de su padre. Fue repentinamente tomada de su mano derecha por la chica que estaba a ese lado de su cuerpo, se dispuso a avanzar hacia el lugar siendo arrastrada de forma perezosa por su amiga

 _Que cálida es esa palabra_

Al entrar al lugar, la chica de cabellos largos no pudo evitar señalar ─ Parece que aquí venden pijamas también, busquemos unas nuevas para esta noche.

A la castaña le impresionó el poder del contacto humano, solamente había tomado unos segundos para que el calor que poseía esa pequeña y delicada mano que tomaba la suya, le transmitiese una cantidad inmensa de calor; que viajó rápidamente por su brazo hasta su siempre congelado corazón derritiéndolo con una rapidez casi mágica, o tal vez no era el contacto humano, si no la calidez que esa chica lograba transmitirle con tan solo dedicarle una mirada. La fuerza de la mirada ambarina era el ideal que ella buscaba, esperaba algún día ser tan fuerte como ella.

Ambas adolescentes pasearon alrededor de la tienda escogiendo modelos de ropa de diferentes tipos, era una tienda grande y surtida, y la chica de ojos miel parecía muy motivada arrastrando a su acompañante de un lado a otro, encontrado nula resistencia por parte de la chica de cabellos cortos. Entre risas discretas, sonrisas y muto entendimiento sin palabras las chicas pasaron la mayor parte de su tarde escogiendo y probándose ropa. Una vez que estuvieron satisfechas, se dirigieron a pagar a la caja cada conjunto que habían adquirido tomadas de las manos, en toda la tarde apenas y habían soltado sus manos, manteniéndolas juntas la mayor parte del tiempo. Poco antes de llegar frente a la caja, la chica de lentes vio la cantidad inmensa de ropa que los trabajadores empacaban para ellas con sorpresa, no llegó a darse cuenta en que momento habían adquirido tantas prendas, iba a expresar su sorpresa a su acompañante cuando notó que ya no estaba junto a ella, la mayor había soltado su mano y separado de ella en el momento en que se quedó ensimismada en la ropa.

Giró sobre su propio eje buscándola por toda la tienda, encontrándola relativamente cerca de ella, en la zona de la ropa interior; al parecer había visto algo de su agrado, en cuanto se acercó a ella por la espalda de la forma sigilosa propia de ella, quiso ver que era lo que había llamado su atención pero solo pudo ver enormes bragas blancas con borreguitos frente a ella, no podía creer que eso era lo que le había llamado la atención así que palmeó suavemente su hombro para llamar su atención, sobresaltándola en el proceso.

─ Asuna ¿Algo ha llamado tu atención?

Por respuesta la persona en cuestión adopto un rojo furioso en su rostro de forma repentina acompañado de una expresión mortificada.

─ ¿Qu-e-que sucede? ─ La reacción de la ojos miel provocó cierta timidez en su persona que logró cohibirla ligeramente preguntándose si había hecho algo incorrecto, a la vez que encontraba adorable la reacción angustiada de la otra.

Pareciendo más angustiada por su pregunta, como si hubiese sido pillada in fraganti en medio de un delito, la chica solo se agachó ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas y abrazándolas fuertemente, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para ver la cara de su amiga. Shino comenzó a preocuparse seriamente por ella, así que decidió agacharse a su altura y tomar una de sus manos sin decirle nada, ella no era buena expresándose y esperaba poder transmitir sentimientos de apoyo hacia la persona que más le transmitía sentimientos a sí misma. Después de un rato de esa forma pudo escuchar la voz apagada de la chica de ojos miel

─ Sinonon creo… creo que yo… soy una pervertida

─ ¡! ─ _Qué extraña aseveración ─_ Bueno como sea, es hora de irnos Asuna, a menos que quieras escoger algo más.

Fijo su vista en la vasta ropa interior frente a ella, que a su impresión parecía la sección de ropa para niñas pequeñas.

─ ¡No! Ya retirémonos de esta tienda Sinonon ─ para acentuar su punto la chica jaló la mano de la otra y a paso apresurado se dirigió a la caja del lugar a pagar todo lo que, probablemente, ya les habían empacado ─ Además, hay un lugar al que quiero ir antes de dirigirnos a casa.

─ Está bien

Nuevamente la chica de lentes se encontró a si misma siendo arrastrada por su compañera, solo que esta vez sus manos se encontraban parcialmente llenas de bolsas de compra; a pesar de que ninguna era precisamente adepta a las compras, para ambas, estaba bien hacer ese tipo de cosas de vez en cuando.

Ambas se detuvieron en frente de una pequeña tienda, en una zona ligeramente apartada del lugar. Al ver el frente; la chica de cabellos cortos se congeló en el acto, quiso soltarse con rapidez de la mano que la tomaba y huir, pero inesperadamente, la pequeña mano la apretó con una fuerza descomunal. Ambas estaban frente a una pequeña tienda de armas, armas principalmente usadas en los juegos de supervivencia, eran armas de juguete. Aun así su cuerpo comenzó a temblar; el latido de su corazón se aceleró, el zumbido en sus oídos provocó que todos los otros sonidos desaparecieran. Empezó a respirar fuertemente y una sensación helada comenzó a subir por sus dedos.

No obstante; una fuerte y cálida mano se mantenía aferrada a ella; mano que al ver su reacción se movió para tomar ambas manos de ella para después frotarlas entre las propias como forma de infundirle calor.

─ Desde que Kirito-kun va a pasar estas semanas en el campamento de preparación intensiva para las regionales he decidido ayudarlo con algunos pendientes; entre ellos, noté que todas las municiones y armas se le estropearon en su último juego de supervivencia así que estaba pensando en reponérselas ─ por un momento la chica de cabellos claros titubeo pero decidió continuar con lo que estaba diciendo ─ Pensé… tan solo pensé que a Sinonon se le habrían acabado sus municiones, por eso he traído a Sinonon, si Sinonon no cree adecuando entrar entonces yo regresaré en otro momento sola.

 _Kazuto debió haberle dicho que era él quien me surtía, al no poder ni tolerar las imágenes de las tiendas en internet._

La más joven sabía que su acompañante se lo estaba poniendo fácil, le estaba dando una salida para poder huir. Sabía que le podría decir que no y la otra simplemente sonreiría arrastrándola a otro lugar apartado de esa tienda para continuar como si no hubiese pasado nada. En su fuero interno ella sabía que no podía hacer algo así, sino la sensación de derrota e inferioridad al no poder hacer algo tan simple, como entrar a una tienda de armas de juguete, podría acompañarla durante días.

Apartando sus manos de las de la otra chica, dio un paso hacia delante de forma patética y temblorosa hacia la tienda; seguido de otro y otro, entre más daba, la sensación era más opresiva pero sus pasos se hacían más firmes. Al llegar a la entrada de la tienda sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar y leves temblores recorrían su cuerpo, pero como la última vez, antes de que las brumas oscuras llenaran su mente la mitad de su cuerpo fue envuelta en una cálida sensación al tiempo que sentía como Asuna se abrazaba a su brazo izquierdo y avanzaba a su paso ─ Vamos Sinonon, aún tenemos que ir por Yuuki-chan y quiero comprar algunas cosas que me faltan en la tienda de repostería.

Si era honesta consigo misma Shino no podría describir que fue lo que compraron, ni cuánto tiempo pasaron dentro de la tienda, todo el tiempo se la pasó peleando con las ganas de vomitar y querer huir corriendo de ese lugar, en cambio Asuna tomó con naturalidad todos los objetos que necesitaba de los estantes sin soltar el apretado agarre que mantenía en el brazo de ella. Llegó un punto en el que casi le pareció macabra la forma en la que la retenía ahí, pero muy en el fondo sabía que lo hacía por su bien, además esa fue la primera vez que se la paso tan cerca de armas y no sucedió su habitual ataque de pánico. Solamente hasta que salieron de la tienda pudo realmente respirar de forma normal; siendo una ayuda que Asuna pidiera expresamente al encargado de la tienda que envolviera bien las armas, municiones y otras cosas en bolsas de papel obscuro, tomándolas ella entre sus manos sin dejar que ella tocara nada.

Una vez afuera de la tienda Asuna rodeó su cuerpo en el abrazo más fuerte que alguna vez haya sentido y hundió su delicado rostro de muñeca en su cuello, así lo había mantenido largos minutos en los que su fuerza no mermaba ni un poco; las personas que ocasionalmente pasaban comenzaban a quedárseles viendo fijamente, le daba la impresión de que ambas estaban protagonizando una escena típica de unos amantes y las personas no tardarían en notar a la siempre famosa "Asuna-chan"; con cada minuto que pasaba su habitual capa de frialdad se estaba derrumbando, aunado a la situación difícil que acaba de pasar podía sentir que el calor que se acumulaba en su cabeza gracias a la muestra de afecto de Asuna, las orejas le estaban ardiendo intensamente ─ A…Asuna

─ Sinonon es la más fuerte de todas, es tan genial

─ ¿Eh?

 _Esas palabras, como es que ella siempre sabe que decir_

─ Bueno ─ dando dos pequeñas palmadas la de cabellos largos decidió zanjar el asunto ─ Vamos por los materiales de repostería rápidamente o se nos hará tarde para ir por Yuuki-chan

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El agua corría por su desnuda piel, relajando los músculos desgastados por su largo entrenamiento, duro prácticamente desde el alba hasta el anochecer ejercitando sus músculos y practicando diferentes técnicas con la espada. Se sentía molido y tenía la sospecha de que se había desgarrado un par de músculos, pero no estaba dispuesto a ir con la enfermera del campamento, la mujer parecía tomarse ciertas libertades con las que él no estaba del todo cómodo, claramente podía imaginar la cara de demonio disimulado que pondría su novia si viese como esa enfermera suele agarrarle el trasero en cada oportunidad y no tenía los ánimos ni la fortaleza de estar en guardia.

 _Hablando de Asuna_

Se supone que su novia le marcaría cerca de la hora en la que se encontraba y, a pesar de que se encontraba en el baño del hostal donde se hospedaba, aún no recibía noticias suyas. Ella expresamente le presionó para que encontrara una hora en que podría atender su llamada; encontrando solo ese momento disponible ya que después tendría que ponerse a estudiar, no le agradaba del todo esa baja nota que había obtenido al final del semestre y quería mejorar su promedio en el último semestre antes de graduarse, no es que lo necesitara, al fin y al cabo él no rendiría los exámenes para la universidad, así que su promedio no representaba ningún problema pero aun así era algo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza. Tomando el celular de la pequeña repisa donde lo tenía, se dirigió de forma perezosa al pequeño estanque de aguas termales, hundirse en él fue todo lo que necesitó para recuperar algo de vida. Dejó el celular en una firme roca cercana y se hundió totalmente en el agua, duró poco tiempo puesto que el tono de llamada de su novia interrumpió su silencio. Fue una suerte que él se quedara entrenando tiempo extra después de que todos se fueron, cuando hablaba con Asuna surgía un lado de sí mismo que lo avergonzaría si los demás miembros del equipo lo notaran, en especial el tonto de su capitán. Tomó una toalla cercana para secarse el agua que corría de su cabeza y de su mano con el fin de evitar mojar su celular, contestando a toda prisa antes de que su novia colgara, espero como siempre un efusivo saludo por parte de ella.

─ ¡Kirito-kun hola! ─ Ella realmente no lo defraudó con el efusivo saludo ─ ¿Cómo va el campamento?

─ Está yendo bien, es prácticamente el mismo entrenamiento que hacía en casa ─ eso era una mentira colosal pero no quería preocuparla ─ Me parece una tontería habernos traído hasta acá

─ No seas tan gruñón Kirito-kun, aprovecha estas semanas para relacionarte mejor con tus compañeros

─ Pero yo preferiría… ─ _mejor no la altero_ ─ No, nada

─ ¿Qué sucede Kirito-kun? ─ Por su tono incisivo e interrogante él sabía que sería imposible escapar de su pregunta ─ Ya sabes que a mí no me gusta que cortes las frases antes de terminar de decir lo que quieres.

─ Bueno… yo preferiría relacionarme mejor _contigo_ ─ como se lo esperaba un grito de "Kya!" resonó por la bocina de su celular seguido de una letanía de insultos menores como "pervertido", "aprovechado", etc. De todas maneras la dejó ser, había algo muy relajante en escuchar la voz de la chica de ojos amielados aún si se trataba de su histeria, él tomaría lo que fuera de buena gana.

Después de que ella sacara todo lo que tenía que decirle, él trato de iniciar una plática más amena para calmar la leve molestia de ella ─ ¿Qué haces en este momento? Se supone hoy estarías en una pijamada con Shino y la pequeña.

─ En realidad si estoy en una, solo que me he separado un momento de ellas para hablar contigo ─ aprovechó la información que ella le estaba dando para molestarla, _solo un poco_ se dijo a sí mismo.

─ ¿Eh~? Así que la ojou-sama está cometiendo la descortesía de dejar a sus invitadas solas solo para hablar con su novio, que mala educación está demostrando Asuna-ojou

─ ¡Basta grosero! No he dejado a Yuuki-chan y a Sinonon solas, solamente nos separamos un poco para darnos un baño; tuvimos una pelea de almohadas y sudamos bastante, así que sugerí que lo mejor era que todas tomáramos una ducha.

─… ─ _¿Acaso ella?_ ─ Asuna; solo para confirmar ¿Estas tomando un baño?

─ Si lo estoy haciendo ─ la respuesta de ella fue lenta, demasiado lenta, además de que podía escuchar el gran recelo que había en su voz.

─ Ahh… que interesante. Yo también estoy tomando uno ¿Qué tal si-

─ Ki-ri-to-kun no sé porque pero tengo la sensación de que vas a decir algo que me hará enojar; si lo haces termino la llamada ahora mismo. Tú realmente no me quieres hacer enojar ¿verdad? ─ Lo dicho por su novia fue hecho en un tono suave pero mortalmente helado, como si no dejase oportunidad para replicas, sobresaltándolo en el proceso y desanimándolo de cualquier cosa que quisiese sugerir.

 _Que fría, puedo sentir el frio hasta en mis entrañas_

─ Bueno, no importa ─ hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que el nerviosismo no se notara en su voz pero tenía la sensación de que Asuna fue capaz de percibirlo ─ ¿Cómo te está yendo con las chicas?

─ ¡Muy bien! Sinonon resultó congeniar muy bien con Yuuki-chan, creo que me preocupé innecesariamente. Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho y eso que la noche apenas ha empezado

─ Me alegro

─ ¿Ya sabes la fecha y el lugar exacto de las regionales de Kendo? ¡Quiero ir a apoyarte! ─ pudo escuchar un leve sonido del chapoteo del agua por el teléfono, probablemente fue generado gracias a la exaltación de Asuna pero ese sonido le trajo ciertas imágenes mentales que tenía que evitar sobre todas las cosas en ese momento. A su mente llegó el pensamiento de que su novia era realmente un ser torturador y cruel cuando quería. Casi lo hace olvidar el escabroso tema que no quería tocar.

─ Las regionales son dentro de 2 semanas a partir de hoy; el sábado 17 ─ pudo escuchar como su novia contenía el aliento, probablemente se estaba llenando la cabeza de ideas tontas y extrañas por la fecha.

─ Pe-pero ese día… es el día uno de mis conciertos de verano; yo-yo no sé ─ ella estaba dando tartamudeos incoherentes; como había supuesto se estaba preocupando innecesariamente.

─ Tranquilízate Asuna; ya he visto el tiempo y el lugar, si todo sale bien estaré a tiempo en tu concierto para darte un beso apenas comience.

─ ¡Pero así yo no podré ir a apoyarte! Siempre hay que hacer pruebas de sonido y ensayos generales antes de cada concierto que duran todo el día, no lograría llegar a las regionales. Yo quiero estar ahí contigo ¡Quiero apoyarte! ─ sintiéndose más relajado ante la ferviente declaración de ella y liberado de una tensión que ni siquiera había notado que tenía, trató de transmitirle la misma calma.

─ Está bien de esta forma. Lo que haces es más que suficiente ─ Los fervientes sentimientos de la chica al otro lado del teléfono eran realmente más que suficiente para él ─ Prometo que definitivamente ganaré y llegaré a tiempo antes de que inicie el concierto de Asuna.

─ Mi héroe ─ una pequeña risita se coló por el altavoz, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco ─ No importa que pase, Kirito-kun siempre cumple sus promesas conmigo. Eres definitivamente mi héroe, ahora y para siempre.

 _Esa etiqueta… esa etiqueta es demasiado grande para mí_

─ Yo soy todo menos tu héroe Asuna, pero trabajaré para convertirme en él ─ pudo escuchar el sonido de disconformidad que su novia emitió, claramente ambos no estaban de acuerdo en ese punto pero no discutirían por ello.

─ Te amo Kirito-kun ─ si antes se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado ahora lo estaba francamente, pero no lo admitiría ante nadie, culparía al calor generado por las aguas termales.

─ ¿A qué viene eso? Tan repentinamente…

─ Solamente quería decírtelo ─su voz sonaba totalmente feliz pero repentinamente se quedó seria para después preguntar con un cierto tono de duda ─ ¿Acaso te molesta?

La forma tan trémula con la que pregunto tal cosa tan ilógica hizo que le dieran unas tremendas ganas de besarla y sintió molestia al no poder hacerlo, dado que se encontraban a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Parecían antinaturales las ganas que le deba de mimarla cada vez que Asuna adoptaba esa actitud insegura, era realmente extraño que su guerrera novia mostrara tal actitud, pensaba que tal vez por ello era que él también respondiera con una extraña actitud.

─ Tonta, no digas cosas sin sentido ─ si hubiera estado frente a su novia hubiese notado el color rosado que pobló sus mejillas y la bella sonrisa que pintaba en su rostro ante el tono tan dulce que usó. Cuando estaban juntos y solos realmente afloraba un lado de ambos que nadie más conocía, lo que los hacia secretamente dichosos, como si compartieran un secreto mutuo y solo ellos eran los únicos virtuosos de saberlo.

─ Entonces yo también le haré una promesa a Kirito-kun. Yo lograré ir a las nacionales de kendo a apoyar a Kirito-kun y cuando te declaren campeón correré hacia ti y te daré un enorme beso de la victoria.

La animosa declaración saco una pequeña risa involuntaria de él ─ ¿Eh? ¿Enfrente de todas esas personas? Que novia tan atrevida tengo. Además aún no sabemos si llegaré a las nacionales.

─ Lo harás, si se trata de Kirito-kun definitivamente lo logrará ─ era como un bálsamo para él la fe ciega que Asuna le mantenía, era tan fuerte, tan inquebrantable ─ Es por eso que yo me prepararé para estar ahí.

─ Entonces yo también tendré que dar todo de mí para llegar a tener ese beso ─ después trató de quitar el tono de broma y decir de la forma más suave lo que pudiese la siguiente frase ─ Asuna tu… ¿Podrás llevar durante toda tu gira a la pequeña?

Ella inmediatamente identifico a quien se refería. Por alguna extraña razón que ella no podía entender su novio llamaba "la pequeña" a su amiga Yuuki-chan, no percibía ningún tono de molestia en él al hablar de ella, así como los había visto congeniar bien en el poco tiempo que ellos habían hablado; durante los últimas semanas en que se había vuelto inseparable de ella. Aun así no entendía porque no la llamaba por su nombre, al pensarlo una triste alternativa se coló por su mente pero inmediatamente la despacho al no querer creer en ella. ─ Si, nos dirigiremos mañana temprano al primer lugar para las firmas de autógrafos y convivencias cotidianas que tengo en los días anteriores al concierto, al día siguiente me acompañará en el ensayo general todo el día.

─ ¿Y… su salud? ─ podía notar el tono de preocupación e incomodidad en la voz de su novio, claramente se sentía incómodo al preguntar por ello pero lo creía necesario, el siempre tan preocupado por ella.

─ No te preocupes Kirito-kun, el Dr. Kurahashi está haciéndole revisiones periódicas y Yuuki-chan está siendo tan estricta con su tratamiento, estamos preparadas para cualquier eventualidad.

 _¿Y tu corazón Asuna? ¿Él también está preparado para cualquier eventualidad?_

─ Lo único ─ Asuna mantuvo un tenso silencio por unos segundos ─ lo único que me preocupa es que llevo semanas sin poder hablar con Rika-chan, por más que le marco y envió mensajes simplemente no he podido hablar con ella. Estoy preocupada.

─ Tal vez está muy ocupada con el trabajo, tú misma sabes lo atareado que se puede poner a veces ─ el joven trató de amortiguar la punzada de culpa que sentía. Recordaba cómo había amenazado a Sasaki para que se alejara de su novia, en ese momento creyó que hacia lo correcto, aún había una parte de él que lo creía, pero no podía evitar que la tristeza que inundaba a la chica de ojos miel lo afectara, haciéndole cuestionar sus decisiones.

 _Ella es tóxica para ti Asuna, olvídate de ella_. Eso era lo que le hubiera gustado contestar pero decidió callar y esperar que el trabajo hiciese que su novia se olvidara del tema.

Repentinamente un jadeo se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono, lo que lo hizo preocuparse aún más pero el grito de su novia no le dio oportunidad de decir nada ─ ¡Mira la hora que es! Hemos estado hablando por mucho tiempo, de seguro Yuuki-chan y Sinonon deben estar preocupadas. ¡Por eso sentía el agua fría! Debo irme, te quiero Kirito-kun y te veo pasado mañana en mi concierto de inicio de gira.

─ Está bien, no será ningún problema para mi escaparme por un par de horas de este campamento, te veré en el estadio.

Después de aquello la línea quedó envuelta en el silencio propio que anunciaba que su llamada estaba terminada, de forma perezosa el chico se levantó de las aguas termales dispuesto a ir a su habitación, necesitaba repasar algunas cosas antes de dormir y planear su salida furtiva del campamento, sabia lo mucho que la idol necesitaba un beso antes de cantar frente al público, a ella le molestaba esa debilidad pero él estaba complacido con la idea de que ella siempre dependiera de él, se sentía una escoria por pensar de esa forma pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un bostezo poco femenino se escuchó dentro del automóvil en el que viajaba

─ Asuna se supone que eres una dama, no debes hacer cosas tan poco femeninas como bostezar de forma tan exagerada.

 _¿Se supone?_

─ Lo siento Kaete-san es solo que es demasiado temprano y tengo mucho sueño, no puedo creer que el estudio Karorin nos hablara en el último momento para grabar algo que faltó.

─ Deberías estar agradecida de que alcancemos a ir antes de trasladarnos a Hokkaidō para tu primer concierto, si se hubiesen dado cuenta después habría sido más difícil acudir a grabar.

─ A pesar de ello sigo creyendo que es demasiado temprano, sigo somnolienta.

─ En primer lugar es tu culpa, te pedí que descansaras apropiadamente y en su lugar decidiste tener una fiesta con tus amiguitas. Ese comportamiento es inaceptable ─ la más joven dentro del auto comenzó a sentir irritación. Últimamente su representante comenzaba a parecerse a su madre; siempre desaprobando todo lo que hacía, siempre juzgándola. Ya tenía más que suficiente con su madre para tener que agregarle a su representante, a quien siempre había tenido en mayor estima al solo recibir indiferencia y reclamos de su verdadera progenitora, su manager parecía más su madre que la original.

─ Yo ya había hecho planes con mis amigas, ni siquiera considere cancelar mis planes por una llamada de trabajo de último minuto ─ trató de calmarse y le respondió de la forma más suave que pudo, después de todo una parte de ella comprendía que su representante solo lo hacía por su bien y el de su carrera

─ Puedes reunirte con tus amigas cualquier otro día, dejar una buena impresión en tu primer trabajo como seiyuu es más importante, especialmente si quieres recibir ofertas futuras. Además una de esas amiguitas tuyas nos acompañará durante toda la gira.

 _¿Cómo podría cualquier otro día si has llenado mi agenda para todas las vacaciones de verano y más?_

 _Ni siquiera voy a tener oportunidad de ver a Kirito-kun fuera de los conciertos_

La adolescente prefirió callar y ahorrarse una pelea innecesaria, se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras miraba de forma distraída por la ventana del automóvil el panorama que la ciudad mostraba. No podía descartar la intranquilidad que invadía su corazón al pensar en su amiga mayor que ella, la noche anterior le había llamado un par de veces siendo enviada directo al buzón para después ver como sus mensajes eran ignorados, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ello y hasta que no hablara directamente con su amiga no podría estar en paz. Antes de que se diese cuenta el automóvil ya había estacionado enfrente del estudio y su representante ya estaba bajando de este, se apuró a imitar sus acciones antes de que esta encontrara algo malo en ella y la interrogara. Caminaron a prisa por la entrada y se dirigían hacia la cabina donde ella grababa cuando vio una silueta que le pareció familiar, demasiado familiar, a punto de abandonar las instalaciones por una dirección distinta a la que ella había entrado.

Corrió lo más veloz que sus tacones le permitieron, en ese momento traía uno de los pomposos vestidos que usaba cuando se presentaba como idol, el moverse le parecía difícil pero contaba con la determinación para alcanzar a esa persona. Pudo escuchar a su representante llamarla de forma exaltada pero no le prestó atención y siguió avanzando. En su carrera logró llegar al estacionamiento, al sentir que estaba a punto de perder a esa persona decidió gritar su nombre ─ ¡Rika-chan!

La recién nombrada dio media vuelta, localizando a la voz que la había llamado, encontrando a la exaltada y jadeante idol haciendo un esfuerzo por alcanzarla. Una expresión amarga cubrió su rostro, era a la última persona que quería ver puesto que no la podría enfrentar, aun no podía hacerlo. Conociendo el espíritu terco de la chica de cabellos largo se apuró a llegar a ella y tratar de logar una corta y escueta platica para alejar a la más famosa de las dos de forma más rápida posible, puso la sonrisa más grande que podía hacer en ese momento, sintiendo su cara tiesa y frívola por lo que estaba haciendo ─ ¡Hola Asuna!

Al alcanzar su objetivo la chica se apresuró a hablar a pesar de sus jadeos ─ ¡Rika-chan, te he estado buscando! ¿Acaso no has visto mis mensajes ni llamadas?

─ Si los vi Asuna, pero creo que para este punto debiste de haberte dado cuenta de que estoy demasiado ocupada para contestarte ─ la chica sintió una leve punzada de culpa al ver la mueca de dolor de la recién nombrada, una parte de ella solo quería ir a abrazarla y consolarla pero la otra parte, la chica herida, no podía ni soportar verle la cara porque hacía que su corazón doliera, sus heridas estaban demasiado grandes y demasiado frescas ─ Si no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro. Tengo cosas que hacer.

─ Espera Rika-chan, no hemos podido hablar desde el concierto ─ como repentinamente no supiese que decir, las palabras salieron a borbotones de su boca ─ Quiero que me digas lo que sucedió en nuestro último dúo ¡Estoy preocupada por ti!

Por favor Rika-chan dime lo que te está pasando, quiero ayudarte.

─ No está pasando nada Asuna, ese solo fue un accidente muy desafortunado ─ a pesar del nudo en su garganta la chica de cabellos cortos continuo hablando con una voz plana y carente de emoción ─ No volverá a suceder, no te preocupes.

─ ¡Claro que me preocupo! Me has estado evitando desde entonces, no trates de negarlo ─ acercándose a ella más, lo suficiente como para tocarla continuo hablando ─ Yo solo quiero apoyarte Rika-chan

Antes de poder tocarla una ancha y obscura espalda se interpuso en su campo de visión, incapacitando su vista, y su avance hacia quien consideraba una de sus mejores amigas. Necesitaba hablar con ella, aclarar las cosas. Tenía una idea de lo que sucedía y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello, fue su estupidez lo que forzó la situación hasta ese punto y estaba aterrada de los resultados, aunque no podía confirmar realmente lo que sucedía hasta que no hablara con su amiga.

─ Lizbeth-ojou tenemos que ir a su siguiente reunión rápidamente ─ una voz profunda y espesa se interpuso entre su plática, era la voz de la persona que se interpuso entre ellas y quien acompañaba a la recién nombrada

 _¿Lizbeth? Pero si ella odia que la llamen por su nombre artístico_

─ Sí, lo siento, adiós Asuna ─ la de cabellos color claro vio como la otra chica y el hombre se apuraron a subir a su auto, siendo la primera escoltada muy de cerca por el mayor y cuando le abrió la puerta para que ingresara este casi estaba encima de ella, invadiendo su espacio personal.

Vagamente recordó cuando su amiga le presento su tranquilo y calmado representante, esa persona intrusiva no se parecía nada a él, ni siquiera supo en que momento ella llego a cambiar de representante, al ver la figura de esa persona ingresar por el asiento del piloto noto con sorpresa su mirada fija en ella misma, la veía con una intensidad casi alarmante lo que la puso a temblar en ipso facto. Mientras veía como el coche salía del estacionamiento no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí misma y temblar, ese hombre le recordó a su primer representante, le daba la misma sensación asquerosa y repulsiva que le dio cuando fue presentada a su representante hace dos años, aún podía recordar vívidamente el día que lo conoció.

─ _Puesto que te las has arreglado para pasar esa audición tuya y conseguir un contrato, tu madre cumplirá su parte del trato y te apoyará_

─ _¿Entonces eso significa…? ─ no podía creer que su seria madre por fin aceptara su sueño de convertirse en una idol, estaba increíblemente feliz ante la idea de obtener el apoyo y aceptación de su madre._

─ _Eso significa que te he conseguido un buen representante; él es un conocido de tus padres y tiene un impecable expediente como productor en el mundo de la música, además de que viene de una familia de alta alcurnia como nosotros. Él te ayudará lo que dure tu pequeño e inútil sueño de ser idol y priorizará tus estudios, así cuando elijas una carrera de verdad tendrás un expediente impecable al entrar a la universidad ─ la adolescente sintió como su burbuja de felicidad fácilmente se reventaba ante el discurso dicho por su madre, eso significaba que seguía sin aceptar sus sueños._

─ _Pero madre…_

─ _Apúrate Asuna, debemos presentarte y es de mala educación hacer esperar a alguien ─ una vez caminaron hasta la recepción de su casa se encontró a su padre charlando animadamente con una persona que se mantenía de espaldas a ella, vestía un costoso e impecable traje, probablemente se trataba del conocido del que su madre hablaba ─ Buenas noches Nobuyuki-kun, me alegra que vinieras a pesar de lo apresurado del llamado_

 _Ante las palabras de su madre, la persona que se mantenía dándoles la espalda se giró rápidamente y les dedico una sonrisa falsa a ambas, pero al parecer ella fue la única que lo notó ─ Para nada Yuuki-sama, es un placer para mi conocer a la pequeña futura promesa del mundo de la música._

 _Una vez la mirada del hombre se concentró de lleno en ella pudo sentir como la repasó por completo mientras se acercaba a ella, esa mirada le dio mala espina pero tenía sus modales tan arraigados a ella que en lugar de quejarse solo hizo una inclinación cortes a modo de saludo. Ya que se encontraron frente a frente pudo observar como el hombre la miraba de forma burlona, casi maligna mientras se relamía los labios, para ella quien no había tenido ninguna interacción con el sexo masculino exceptuando a su amigo de la infancia y a su hermano, el comportamiento de ese hombre la hizo temblar imperceptiblemente. Antes de que pudiera decir algo el hombre atrevidamente tomo su mano y beso su dorso, lo que la hizo sentirse invadida e incómoda instantáneamente._

─ _Es un placer conocerte Asuna, yo soy Sugou Nobuyuki, tu representante de ahora en adelante ─ ella por respuesta apartó su mano rápidamente y dio un discreto paso hacia atrás, pudo notar como los ojos del hombre refulgían de ira, por su poco educado actuar, a través de sus gafas pero no le importaba. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así de invadida y no quería a ese hombre cerca de ella. Al observar a sus padres pudo notar como ambos se habían sumergido en cosas del trabajo ignorando a los otros dos integrantes de la habitación._

 _Era inaudito que se sintiese así de indefensa a pesar de encontrarse en la misma habitación que sus padres, la persona frente a ella notó su vulnerabilidad porque le mostró una mueca macabra y miserable, parecía que hacia un esfuerzo descomunal por no soltar una carcajada en pos de la situación. No sabía porque pero la mirada de ese hombre la asustaba mucho, tenía que informárselo a Kirito-kun, su mejor amigo, él era el único en quien confiaba._

Al final por su propia debilidad, por no querer verse débil ante la persona que amaba no pudo revelar su inquietud hacia ese hombre. Cada vez que se acordaba de ese encuentro no podía evitar reclamarse a sí misma y a su estupidez; si hubiera hablado desde el inicio se hubiera ahorrado tanto… _dolor_ , propio y de la persona a la que más amaba. Una mano en su hombro la sacó de sus cavilaciones, jalándola un poco. Al girar pudo notar el molesto rostro de su actual representante a lo cual ella solo pudo responder con una sonrisa incomoda y nerviosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Otra vez se encontraba al borde del colapso nervioso. Su adorado novio le había prometido que llegaría a tiempo para darle su beso de buena suerte y aún no llegaba; estaba comenzando a temblar y no se atrevía a pasar la puerta del camerino. No quería ver a nadie, no hasta que su Kirito la besase. En el fondo lo sabía, esa situación no era algo normal ni se podía sostener por mucho tiempo; no conocía a ninguna otra idol que necesitase de otra persona para poder cantar, había quienes tenían sus hábitos extraños, pero ninguna como ella.

 _Tengo que avanzar._

 _Tengo que salir a cantar sin el beso de Kirito-kun._

Repentinamente unas grandes ganas de vomitar se instauraron en su ser. Ahora estaba sola; Yuuki-chan se había ido al hotel porque no se sentía del todo bien y estaba más que claro que su novio no llegaría a tiempo, se puso a pensar que ella no tenía ningún derecho de exigir tal cosa, después de todo, ella no había asistido a las competencias de kendo regionales que se celebraron más temprano por estar en el ensayo del concierto, aunque el azabache le repitió fervientemente que era algo sin importancia y no pasaba nada si ella faltaba, pudo ver la pequeña oscuridad que se instauró en sus ojos plata ante la decepción por la pantalla del teléfono, cuando hablaron más temprano para desearse buena suerte.

Aguantando las náuseas que la invadían, dio temblorosos pasos hacia la puerta del camerino, una vez apoyó su mano en el pomo, intentó abrir la puerta pero gracias al sudor que se había generado en su mano tuvo que hacer unos cuantos intentos patéticos antes de poder girarlo. Una vez lo pudo girar se le hacía imposible abrir la puerta pero era su obligación y deber hacerlo y salir a cantar aún sin el beso de su persona más importante. Iba tarde hacia el escenario y su representante ya había ido a presionarla un par de veces. Antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta por si misma, ésta repentinamente fue empujada hacia adentro, la sorpresa y el impacto de la recién apertura provoco que ella cayera de glúteos en el piso, con las piernas abiertas dando una descarada imagen a la persona que recién había entrado en su camerino.

─ ¡Asuna! Lamento la tardanza… ─ al enfocar su vista en la recién nombrada en el piso, un discreto sonrojo se adueñó de las mejillas del azabache ante la imagen que ella daba ─ Bien, esto de que me muestres tus bragas antes de cada concierto se está volviendo alguna especie de tradición porque estoy perdi… ¡Ugh!

Al parecer la inocente broma del de ojos plata saco a relucir el carácter malhumorado de la chica que por respuesta le dio una fuerte patada en una de sus pantorrillas, enterrándole el tacón que usaba en el proceso. No era algo que realmente lo lastimara mucho pero si le causaba cierto grado de dolor que por la mueca molesta y satisfecha que ella mostraba, al parecer, se lo tenía bien merecido; ese era el tipo de expresión que insinuaba en el rostro de la idol.

─ ¡Idiota! Estaba preocupada por ti ─ la chica comenzó a levantarse del piso con la ayuda del chico presente. Una vez de pie frente a él, comenzó a darle leves golpecitos en su pecho mientas mantenía una expresión que decía que estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar ─ Idiota, te odio, idiota, te odio mucho.

─ Si…si… soy un idiota ─ abrazó el trémulo cuerpo de la chica mientras ella le daba esos leves golpecitos, estaba muy preocupado ante la idea de no llegar a tiempo, era una alivio para él tenerla reclamándole entre sus brazos. Unos contundentes golpes sonaron en la puerta a su espalda, sabía quién era, la representante de su novia lo había visto llegar y ella prácticamente lo arrastró hasta el camerino advirtiéndole que solo tenía cinco minutos, aunque esa mujer mostrara desagrado por él, en realidad, ella se preocupaba mucho por Asuna. Era hora de que su novia saliera a cantar, sus cinco minutos habían pasado entre los reclamos de ella y su abrazo. Tomando el molesto rostro de la chica entre sus manos, le dio un beso en su frente a fin de que ella deshiciera la mueca irritada que mantenía. Por respuesta un delicado color rojo cereza se adueñó de los pómulos de ella, su rostro había adoptado una expresión desconcertada, aunado a los lagrimones que mantenía en la comisura de sus ojos daban una estampa por demás adorable, él rápidamente se apresuró a besar cada uno de ellos con el fin de desaparecerlos ─ Hora de ir a cantar, Asuna.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo él selló su boca con la propia, como siempre el contacto le produjo una sensación electrizante que viajó desde sus labios hasta la punta de sus dedos, comenzó a moverlos de forma tranquila, no quería iniciar cosas que no podría terminar. Después de unos segundos de inactividad, la chica de ojos miel comenzó a tener una participación más activa en el beso, moviendo sus labios a la par de los de él y poniendo sus manos encima de las de él que se mantenían aferradas a su rostro de muñeca.

Una vez se separaron, ambos suspiraron en la boca del otro y se sonrieron de forma automática, él abrió la puerta del camerino y ambos caminaron tomados de las manos hasta la entrada lateral del escenario a paso apresurado. Una vez ella se preparó para iniciar el show él la jaló y le dijo unas últimas palabras al oído que la pusieron instantáneamente feliz y le dieron el coraje para salir a cantar con todo de ella.

 _Nee, Watashi wa dare?_

 _(Y ¿Quién soy yo?)_

 _Kimi ga yasashiku hohoemu_

 _(Me sonreíste gentilmente)_

 _Kotae nado nakutemo ii to omoeta_

 _(Entonces decidí que no necesitaba una respuesta)_

 _Bonyari to shita_

 _(Estaba aturdida)_

 _Shiwase no tezawari fuwari_

 _(Envuelta en la felicidad de tu tierno abrazo)_

 _Asu no kokoronokori hitotsu_

 _(Mis arrepentimientos sobre el futuro)_

 _Sora ni ukande kieta_

 _(Flotaron y desaparecieron en el cielo)_

 _Sukitooru kokoro wa itoshisa wo shiri_

 _(Mi corazón se estaba desvaneciendo, entonces conoció el amor)_

…

…

…

 _Mezameta kokoro ha hashiridashita mirai wo egaku tame_

 _(Mi corazón despertado empieza a dibujar el futuro donde huiré)_

 _Muzukashii michi de tachidomattemo_

 _(Incluso si estoy parada en un camino difícil)_

 _Sora ha kireina aosa de itsumo mattetekureru_

 _(El cielo siempre estará esperándome con su bello color azul)_

 _Dakara kowakunai_

 _(Así que no tengo nada que temer)_

 _Mou nani ga attemo kujikenai_

 _(Por ahora, no importa que pase, no seré derrotada)_

 _Zutto ashita matte_

 _(Siempre esperaré al futuro)_

─ MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER ASISTIDO HOY, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS ─ se podía escuchar la voz de su novia despidiéndose de todos, era mejor que se acercara al lateral por el cual ella ingresaría tras bambalinas para felicitarla por otro buen concierto. Sabía que se tardaría un poco más en su despedida, las personas siempre le pedirían animosamente por más y ella era lo más cortés que podía al indicarles que el concierto ya había terminado, por ello caminó lenta y tranquilamente al lugar donde la encontraría, ya había hechos los chequeos generales que hacía en cada concierto para asegurarse de que ningún rarito se colara por ahí, lo único que restaba era esperar a que ella saliera del escenario y le hiciera la misma pregunta que le hacía en cada concierto.

Una vez se posicionó en la entrada lateral pudo apreciar a su novia que iba hacia él corriendo lo más rápido que podía y una vez llegando frente a él se lanzó a sus brazos haciéndole la pregunta que ya esperaba ─ Kirito-kun, Kirito-kun ¿Te gustó el concierto?

\- Por supuesto, lo hiciste muy bien – decía mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza una vez que se separaron de su apretado abrazo. Se miraron fijamente demostrándose con los ojos lo mucho que se querían y acercando sus bocas cada vez más para unirlas en un necesitado beso fueron interrumpidos por un carraspeo, volteando rápidamente hacia el lugar del carraspeo ambos adolecentes pudieron notar la mirada molesta y llena de reproches de la representante de la chica.

─ Asuna tienes que retirarte rápidamente del lugar ─ al ver la cara de confusión que se generó en ambos rostros, como si ambos adolescentes la desesperaran, dio una precisa explicación del porqué de su mandato ─ Recuerda que mañana temprano tenemos que tomar un vuelo al siguiente lugar, tu agenda está muy apretada gracias al atraso de tres semanas que tuvimos al iniciar la gira. Prácticamente correremos de un lugar a otro promocionándote antes del siguiente concierto y para eso te necesito descansada, regresa al hotel a _dormir_.

Como si se imaginara escenarios negativos, dijo la última palabra de forma incisiva mirando con intensión al chico que se mantenía cerca de la idol, tomando su mano.

─ Yo me quedaré un rato más aquí así que he preparado un coche que te llevará directo al h…

─ Yo la llevaré ─ fue la impetuosa respuesta que provino del chico de mirada acerada, sin dejar que la mujer terminara su frase. Después de ello un silencio violento se apodero del lugar, parecía que había una cruenta batalla desarrollándose entre la mujer mayor y el adolescente y ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de ceder al otro. Pasados los minutos, mientras la tensión en el ambiente se hacía más pesada al punto de ser palpable, la representante de la chica desvió la vista y dio un suspiro de rendición que al chico le supo a victoria.

─ Está bien, llévala. Pero recuerda que mañana tiene que madrugar para su ajetreado día ─ parecía estar acusándolo de algo que él aún no había hecho ─ Será mejor que se apuren, parece que está a punto de llover y yo no confió en la poca seguridad de ese armatoste tuyo.

─ Es una motocicleta y es más rápida que un automóvil ─ al parecer estaban a punto de enfrascarse en otra batalla cuando la chica de ojos del color de la miel decidió interferir, no quería que se formara una guerra entre ellos dos.

─ ¡Bien! Entonces debemos apurarnos Kirito-kun o nos atrapará la lluvia.

Antes de que alguno de ellos tuviese oportunidad de replicar, la última en hablar tomó la mano de su novio y lo arrastró hacia su camerino donde tenía sus cosas para poder retirarse, tan rápido como su representante le había indicado. Una vez afuera de la locación del concierto, él había puesto la pequeña maleta de ella dentro del compartimento de la motocicleta y ambos se apuraron a subir con prontitud. La mujer hablaba enserio cuando les advirtió de la posible lluvia que se avecinaba, los nubarrones negros y espesos ya estaban presentes, no querían que los alcanzara la lluvia antes de llegar al hotel.

Lamentablemente las cosas no fueron como ellos querían, para cuando llegaron al hotel donde la idol se estaba quedando, ambos ya se encontraban completamente empapados por la lluvia. Una vez bajaron del vehículo él se apresuró a despedirse de ella, tenía un largo camino que recorrer hasta el lugar donde estaba su campamento y ahora tendría que tomar precauciones extras por la lluvia y atrasaría su llegada.

─ Espera Kirito-kun, no quiero que te vayas así ─ el preocupado y mojado rostro de la idol lo miraba fijamente mientras sostenía una de sus mangas de su chaqueta, a modo de aferrarse a él.

─ Tengo que irme Asuna, no puedo llegar por la mañana ─ dándole una mirada con toda intensión en su cuerpo húmedo y con las ropas adheridas, continuo ─ Además ya escuchaste a tu representante, hay que ser el modelo de buena conducta.

Ella se sonrojo por su actuar pero dándole una mirada decidida comenzó a caminar al interior del hotel jalando el brazo de forma fuerte, sin darle oportunidad a negarse ─ _Vamos_ a ser el modelo de la buena conducta. Llegaremos a mi habitación y ambos tomaremos una ducha caliente, _por separado_. Después vestiremos los pijamas proporcionados por el hotel y dejaremos que se encarguen de nuestra ropa empapada, cenaremos algo ligero y luego…

La chica detuvo sus órdenes cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron frente a ellos, dentro de este se encontraba una mujer mayor que al verlos mostró una cara perpleja, no supo si fue porque reconoció a la cantante o por el extraño cuadro que daban dos adolescentes empapados ingresando tomados de las manos, juntos y solos a un hotel de renombre, como era ese en el que se encontraban. La persona de la tercera edad solo aplanó su boca y les dirigió una mirada de desaprobación que confirmaba que los estaba juzgando y no había reconocido a la idol. Una vez esa mujer bajó en un piso antes de que llegaran al suyo, su novia pareció retomar sus mandatos de antes de ingresar al elevador.

─ Luego de la cena iremos a la cama, me vas a abrazar y nos quedaremos dormidos en ese instante. En la mañana madrugarás, te vestirás con tu ropa ya seca y limpia; al final te irás a tu campamento antes de que Kaete-san llegue a despertarme ¿Te ha quedado alguna duda?

─ ¿Así que te tengo que abrazar y quedarme dormido inmediatamente? ─ no pudo evitar el tono risueño que se filtró por su voz.

─ Es absolutamente necesario ─ a él le daba mucha gracia que su novia dijese cosas de ese tipo con una expresión y tono totalmente solemne, como si lo que ella mandara fuera algo completamente necesario y vital.

─ De acuerdo mi comandante, seguiré sus órdenes al pie de la letra ─ por respuesta ella solo le dio un escueto asentimiento de cabeza que casi provoca una carcajada en él. Pero la siguió a través del pasillo del hotel y luego de la habitación cumpliendo sus órdenes tal como ella las indico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ Asuna ¿De verdad esto está bien? ─ la mirada dudosa de su pequeña amiga despertó un tierno sentimiento en ella que la hizo sonreír automáticamente.

─ Por supuesto Yuuki-chan ¿No crees que es emocionante el modelar juntas? ─ trataba de imprimir la mayor nota de felicidad que tuviera en su voz para que la menor no se arrepintiera de su decisión.

─ Si lo creo, pero yo tengo cero experiencia en el modelaje ─ a pesar de sus reticentes palabras la chica se mantenía dando vueltas para ver como los volantes de su bonito vestido se movían a la par de sus vueltas.

Tomando la mano de la chica para dirigirse al estudio en el que las esperaban, comenzó a caminar arrastrándola con ella ─ No te preocupes Yuuki-chan, no es tan difícil. Solo te tienes que mantener sonriendo a la cámara cada vez que te lo indiquen. ¡Además te ves preciosa!

La idol de verdad creía que se veía soñada con su pequeño vestido a juego con el de ella, parecían un par de hermanas, fue una suerte que la modelo novata que trabajaría con ella escapara a último minuto por culpa de los nervios; así podría hacer un trabajo junto a su amiga y nadie pondría objeción porque desde el inicio la modelo era una novata. En su fuero interno una parte de ella se sintió mal por la otra modelo y deseo que le fuera bien en su próximo trabajo.

Una vez llegaron al estudio notaron que ya todo el mundo estaba listo, así que apretó la mano de su pequeña amiga como forma de infundirle confianza en la sesión de fotos que estaban a punto de realizar. Al ver el sonriente rostro de la menor las dos se lanzaron a correr hacia el camarógrafo y saltar como se les había indicado, puesto que las fotos eran para una revista de moda adolescente y el tema era la diversión del verano, los organizadores creyeron que ese tipo de fotos frescas eran las apropiadas. En medio de risas y verdadera diversión ambas amigas pasaron toda su tarde posando para un fotógrafo.

Al final después de horas de fotografías y varios cambios de trajes modernos y cómodos, una masculina voz se alzó en medio del lugar ─ Entonces ya solo nos faltan las fotos pedidas por fans

─ ¿Eh? ─ la chica estuvo desconcertada al escuchar la última frase del organizador del evento, creía que ya habían terminado con las fotos. Al escucharlo se giró para ver hacia su representante, que en ese momento parecía muy concentrada en su Tablet, al sentir la mirada miel de su empleadora, la mujer contestó como si supiera que le iba a preguntar antes de que lo hiciera.

─ La revista lanzó una encuesta para ver en qué tipo de ropas les gustaría a los fans verte, dejaron que durante dos meses los lectores de la revista dieran sus opciones de qué tipo de ropas les gustaría que tu vistieras o que votaran por una opción ya hecha por otro lector. Al parecer el resultado, por mayoría de votos, fue algo realmente inesperado ─ la mujer dio toda su explicación sin despegar la mirada de la Tablet pero al terminar su frase un pequeño ceño fruncido se hizo presente lo que preocupó a la chica; no podía pensar qué clase de vestido le harían usar pero tenía un mal presentimiento por la reacción de su representante.

Al escuchar como la llamaban para prepararlas a ella y a su amiga, pudo enfocar su vista en los inesperados trajes que, al parecer, sus fanáticos habían pedido; lo que la hizo abrir sus ojos enormemente ante la sorpresa de ver aquellos ropajes.

…

…

…

─ Asuna esto no tiene sentido, además de que esto es súper incomodo ─ mientras la vestían y la preparaban ella también había pensado que no tenía sentido que ese tipo de atuendo fuera lo más pedido por los fans, aún más, al caminar para ver a su amiga notó que era realmente incómodo.

─ No te preocupes Yuuki-chan solo lo usaremos por media hora, a lo mucho.

─ ¡Chicas es hora de salir! ─ Al ver a la idol en su atuendo, la representante que en ese momento iba entrando a prisa al lugar de preparación, no pudo evitar congelarse. Se veía majestuosa en su blanco vestido de novia que casi le robó el aliento.

─ Ya vamos Kaete-san ─ las chicas avanzaron por el pasillo con sus enormes y pomposos vestidos de novia. Todo el que veía a la idol se congelaba por lo hermosa y etérea que se veía en él, como si se tratase de una princesa pura; al verla todos en el staff se dieron cuenta de que la idea de que eso era lo más votado por los fans ya no era tan descabellada, realmente le favorecía ese vestido blanco más el plus de la peluca azul que en ese momento usaba, peluca que se había vuelto increíblemente popular desde la batalla de idols.

─ Bien, por favor colóquense en este lado y extiendan sus ramos frente a ustedes, como si caminaran hacia el altar

Mientras las chicas estaban distraídas siguiendo las indicaciones del fotógrafo, la mujer que era encargada de representar a la idol tomó con su celular una foto de forma disimulada, sin que nadie más lo notara y lo envió como formato de mensaje eficientemente para después continuar con su trabajo como si nada hubiera sucedido mientras murmuraba entre dientes: ─ Esta es la única recompensa que alguna vez obtendrás de mí, mocoso.

─ Excelente, con esas fotos terminamos esta sesión. Excelente esfuerzo, todo el mundo ─ las chicas se dirigieron con prontitud a obtener un poco de agua, sonreír frente a una cámara era algo cansado después de estar toda una tarde haciéndolo.

─ Este vestido es realmente incomodo pero valió la pena ¡Yuuki-chan se ve divina! ─ la primera en hablar fue la idol.

─ Para nada Asuna, tú te ves mil veces mejor, todo el mundo se perdía en su nube una vez te veía ─ picoteándola con su codo decidió molestar a la mayor ─ Lo único que me hubiera puesto aún más feliz es que ese chico amante estuviera aquí, de seguro se le hubieran muerto un par de neuronas al verte y se le hubieran muerto mucho más al ver cómo te miraban los demás.

─ ¡Yu-Yuuki-chan! ─ con su rostro escarlata y su mirada azorada trató de refrenar a su amiga que tenía por afán molestarla siempre que podía. Recobrando su compostura como hermana mayor, fingió que su última expresión de emociones no había sucedido ─ Vamos a cambiarnos, saliendo de aquí podemos ir a comer lo que tú quieras.

─ ¿Tenemos que quitarnos estos vestidos ya?

─ ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso no te incomoda el vestido?

Ante la última pregunta hecha la menor dio un asentimiento con la cabeza ─ Definitivamente es incómodo pero es bonito, además de que esta probablemente sea la única vez en la que pueda usar un vestido de novia.

Entendiendo las implicaciones de lo que la chica del cabello purpura quería decir, la mayor se apresuró a abrazarla ─ Eso no es cierto Yuuki-chan, aún no lo sabes. Tal vez en el futuro conozcas a alguien con quien quieras compartir tu vida.

Por respuesta, la recién nombrada solo adopto una expresión melancólica y resignada al tiempo que recibía el cálido abrazo de buena gana.

─ Asuna, sabes que eso es algo muy difícil, mi "futuro" es más corto que el de la mayoría

─ No digas eso ─ la chica comenzó a temblar ligeramente dentro del apretado abrazo que mantenía ─ Si ningún chico ve lo maravillosa que es Yuuki-chan, entonces yo me convertiré en pareja de Yuuki-chan.

─ ¿? ─ Repentinamente una estruendosa carcajada resonó por la habitación, provenía de la pequeña boca de Yuuki, quien no paraba de reír ante lo dicho por su amiga ─ Entonces Asuna será mi novio para que yo me pueda vestir de blanco.

A pesar de la estruendosa risa de ella, la otra mantenía un rostro firme y serio ─ De ser necesario ¡Claro que sí!

─ ¿Y el chico amante Asuna?

─ Pues se convertirá en eso, en un amante

─ JAJAJA ─ por más que tratara de calmarse no podía dejar de reír, el serio rostro de su amiga solo le agregaba más diversión al asunto ─ Espera un minuto, entonces yo pasaría a llamarme Yuuki Yuuki. No quiero, es un terrible nombre.

─ No te puedes negar, Yuuki-chan es mía ─ la idol trato de sonar lo más masculina que pudo, probablemente estaba imitando alguna declaración que su novio le haya hecho anteriormente, pero ella no tenía forma de saberlo aun así un sentimiento cálido broto de su corazón, Asuna realmente era la mejor amiga.

─ Vamos a cambiarnos entonces, tengo hambre y quiero comer hamburguesas.

─ ¡Sí! ─ Cuando caminaban de vuelta el celular de la idol comenzó a sonar insistentemente, ella inmediatamente reconoció a quien pertenecía la llamada. Dándole una mirada apenada a su pequeña amiga le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se adelantara a cambiarse.

Al contestar la llamada, habló de inmediato por el celular ─ Hola

─ _Será mejor que te estés probando vestidos de novia para mi_

─ ¿Dónde están tus modales Kirito-kun? Iniciar una conversación sin saludar es algo tan grosero ─ a ella le divirtió el tono molesto con el que hizo su reproche pero no lo dejaría salirse con la suya.

─ No bromees conmigo Asuna ¿Por qué estas usando un vestido de novia?

─ Fue para una sesión de fotos de una revista, relájate. En todo caso no creo estar probándome vestidos de novia para ti, ahora que vas a ser mi simple amante

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ A ella le dio aún más gracia el grito alterado y confuso que su novio dio a través del teléfono.

─ Me acabo de comprometer con Yuuki-chan, voy a ser el novio, así que a ti te toca ser el amante del novio. Por supuesto en tu calidad de amante, no estas invitado a la boda.

─ ¡Asun…

─ Nos vemos en mi próximo concierto ¡Bye Kirito-kun! ─ ella terminó la llamada antes de que el pudiese reclamarle, riendo por lo que había hecho se apuró a alcanzar a su amiga para poder retirarse del lugar, ella también tenía muchas ganas de comer hamburguesas.

Ambas amigas vivían su gira tan animada y felizmente, al mismo tiempo que un chico de cabello azabache entrenaba lo más duro que podía para cumplir su promesa y una chica de cabellos cortos y gafas veía positivamente cada nuevo día. Todo el mundo estaba tan feliz que no pudieron haber predicho la tormenta que estaba a punto de pasar en sus vidas.

 **Continuará…**

 **Próximo capítulo; Extra I: Respuesta amarga a una declaración fallida**

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:**

 **Lamento lo mucho que me tardo en actualizar, prometo que trataré de que el siguiente capítulo venga más rápido que este.**

 **La canción con la que Asuna abrió el concierto es FROM by TRUE y con la que lo cerró es Connect by ClariS**

 **Un saludo especial y agradecimiento a Sumi que se encargó de betatestear este capítulo. Gracias sumi, sin ti esta publicación no sería posible, por lo menos no hoy.**

 **Agradezco mucho el apoyo que recibe esta historia ¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **Fin de las notas de Autora.**


	8. ExtraI:Respuesta amarga(KiriAsuWeek2017)

**Nota: esto es un extra y como tal, no es necesario leerlo para continuar la historia, tampoco juega un papel relevante dentro de esta (aunque este ubicado dentro del tiempo y línea argumental). Y si solo has venido a leerlo, tampoco es necesario leer toda la historia para entenderle.**

 **#KiriAsuWeek2017**

 **Tema: Amor no correspondido**

* * *

Extra I: Respuesta amarga a una declaración fallida.

-.-

─ Nee Asuna ¿Cómo conociste al chico amante? ─ La recién nombrada se extrañó ante la pregunta de su amiga, era raro para la pequeña de cabellos oscuros preguntar por su pareja. Además creía que hace rato que se había quedado dormida, así que la pregunta hecha en medio de la penumbra que reinaba en la habitación, la desconcertó.

─ La madre de Kirito-kun y mi papá eran amigos, así que nos hemos conocido de toda la vida.

La chica que preguntó primero hizo un gesto de asco ante la respuesta que le fue dada ─ Asuna eso es como enamorarte de tu hermano o algo así ¡Qué horror!

Por respuesta la mayor solo dio una suave risa, su amiga Yuuki era muy elocuente ─ Yo no lo veo así, desde niños Kirito-kun siempre fue mi caballero oscuro protector.

─ ¿Es así? A mí me da la impresión de que siempre está en otro mundo cuando no estas presente. Y la actitud que tiene contigo me parece desesperante, siempre se cierne sobre ti en todo momento ─ la chica decía eso con un tono de molestia impregnado en su voz.

─ No creo que sea así, si apenas nos tomamos de las manos rara vez. Kirito-kun no se cierne sobre mí ─ mientras hablaba se dispuso a acostarse junto a su amiga en la gran cama, ya era tarde y según lo que le dijo su representante, tenía que madrugar para ir a grabar su voz como seiyuu.

─ No necesita tocarte para cernirse sobre ti. No sé cómo explicarlo, tal vez sea la forma en la que él te ve, pero siempre parece que hay un halo protector suyo alrededor de ti para que nadie se te pueda acercar.

Ante las palabras dichas por su amiga a la idol se le fue el aliento, ella sabía a qué se refería pero creía que nadie más lo había notado.

Al observar el prolongado silencio de su amiga de ojos color miel, la de cabello azabache decidió cambiar el tema de conversación. No poda ver su rostro por la penumbra en la que se encontraban pero suponía que se estaba metiendo en un tema delicado y escabroso, por lo que no quería molestar a su nueva y querida onee-chan.

─ ¿Y cómo se te declaro? Porque tengo la sensación de que él lo hizo primero ─ esa última pregunta por parte de ella hizo que brotaran sentimientos de vergüenza e incomodidad en la interrogada.

─ Mou ¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa qué él lo hizo primero? ─ Antes de permitir que su amiga hiciese más preguntas procedió a explicarse a sí misma ─ Aunque él cree que lo hizo primero, yo intente declarármele una vez, pero no salió bien…

─ ¿Enserio? Me gustaría escuchar esa historia ─ la voz proveniente de la espalda de la más pequeña la asusto, creía que la otra amiga de Asuna estaba dormida, realmente era una persona sigilosa, no había hecho ruido alguno y ya se encontraba sentada poniendo su total atención en la idol de cabellos largos.

─ Ella tiene razón Asuna ¡Cuéntanos como pasó!

─ Bueno… Después de que se los cuente nos iremos a dormir; sucedió hace tres años, unos meses antes de mi debut como idol…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba sentada en su mesa favorita del café, completamente ansiosa, esperando la llegada de su acompañante quien últimamente parecía estar siempre retrasado o demasiado ocupado para estar con ella. No dejaba de retorcer su falda entre sus manos y mover sus piernas de forma frenética debajo de la mesa, su rostro angustiando y arrebolado daba una imagen penosa de ella, completamente sola, esperando por alguien que no daba señales de llegar.

Hace un par de meses se había llegado a dar cuenta de los sentimientos que reinaban en su corazón, no podía definir el momento exacto que dejó de ver a su amigo de la infancia como eso, como un amigo, para verlo de la forma en que lo veía hoy en día. Tal vez ella siempre lo había visto de la misma forma, pero en su tierna mente de niña no pudo identificar los sentimientos que su amigo le despertaba. Ese día había decidido que ya era suficiente de estar guardando esos sentimientos dentro de su corazón, quería liberarlos lo más rápido que pudiese, así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue invitar a su mejor amigo al café que tanto les gustaba ir juntos. Ese era el café en el que se encontraba en ese momento; planeaba tener una conversación agradable, compartir con su amigo el pastel que siempre comían juntos y luego, en un ambiente ameno, confesársele.

Cuando vio la silueta del de mirada plata entrar en el lugar, la sensación de nerviosismo aumentó en ella, se sintió como si estuviese subiendo a una montaña rusa sin posibilidad de bajarse. En cambio, su amigo azabache ingreso al café con toda la parsimonia y tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba, al verla a ella una ligera sonrisa se instauro en sus, normalmente inexpresivas, facciones; eso hizo que sus rodillas temblaran aún más y le dio un poco de más confianza porque ella sabía que no le dedicaba esas sonrisas a nadie más, estaba segura que era la única dueña de ella.

─ Hola Asuna, lamento la tardanza.

─ ¡Kirito-kun! ─ Trató de reír animadamente ante su persona pero la risa de felicidad que ella expresó tuvo un toque de duda, gracias a los nervios que la acongojaban, que no pasó desapercibida para el azabache que la miró extrañado mientras se sentaba en la mesa del café, justo en la silla frente a ella y recargaba su mochila en la silla contigua a él.

─ ¿Qué sucede Asuna? Es inusual que me llames tan repentinamente, normalmente este día estarías en tus clases de canto…

─ Lo siento si interrumpí algo importante que estuvieses haciendo, espero no interrumpir tus clases de kendo, prometo no tardar mucho ─ al ver que él movía su cabeza negativamente continuo hablando ─ Es que; hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo y no he sabido cómo hacerlo pero hoy por fin creo que puedo decírtelo.

Por su parte el adolescente, frunció el ceño ante el comportamiento anómalo que ella estaba teniendo; en señal de extrañeza y preocupación. Normalmente su mejor amiga era tan mandona, tan directa con él, esa era una de las cualidades que de forma extraña lo enamoraban más y más de ella. La chica dudosa y nerviosa frente a él no era nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado, esperaba que no fuera algo muy serio.

─ Sabes… yo… ─ _Te quiero con todo mi corazón, no solo como mi amigo sino como mi persona más importante._ Ella se puso aún más nerviosa ante la perspectiva de declararse de una forma tan directa, estaba asustada de no ser correspondida y no quería arruinar su amistad. Puede que sonara absurdo para una chica de catorce años, pero amaba con gran intensidad a su mejor amigo y, no concebía una vida sin la presencia de él como algo permanente. Con las dudas poblando su mente y la directa mirada plateada taladrándola, opto por cambiar su forma de declarase por algo más indirecto ─ Estoy… enamorada de alguien

En el instante en que esas palabras salieron de su boca, la chica de cabellos largos se sintió tonta y cobarde.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Lo que ella le dijo le resultó tan extraordinario que no pudo hilar bien algo que decir, aunado al hecho de que sintió como algunas de sus neuronas morían dentro de su cabeza por el shock.

La castaña apretó el ruedo de su falda con fuerza, para poder darse valor ─ Porque Kirito-kun y yo somos amigos de la infancia, quiero hablarle de la persona de la que estoy enamorada…

 _ **No**_

El de ojos plata notó con horror como las mejillas de ella se comenzaban a colorear de un bonito tono rosado al tiempo que comenzaba a explicarse.

─ Él es una persona muy gentil conmigo, al igual que un cálido y soleado lugar.

 _Esto es lo peor_

─ Me siento tan tranquila cuando estoy con él.

 _¿Por qué tengo que estar escuchando a la persona que amo…_

─ Gentil y cálido pero a la vez siendo tan fuerte y masculino conmigo, siempre protegiéndome de todo y todos.

… _hablando de su amor por alguien más?_

─ No estoy segura de que él se pueda considerar como alguien sexy pero yo simplemente no puedo quitar mis ojos de él.

El azabache escondió sus manos debajo de la mesa, justo como su amiga las tenía en ese momento; y comenzó a apretar fuertemente sus rodillas de la desesperación que sentía. Estaba cayendo en un pozo de desesperación ante la situación y sentía como un cuchillo le atravesaba el corazón, una y otra vez, con cada palabra que salía de los rosados labios que pertenecían al objeto de su amor.

─ Siempre ha estado a mi lado, así que estos sentimientos no han hecho más que aumentar, probablemente he estado atraída a él desde siempre…

 _La peor parte es que ese sujeto es totalmente opuesto a mí_

─ Oye Asuna ─ no supo de donde saco fuerzas para hablar pero al ver la mirada de ella llena de duda, hizo la pregunta que más le carcomía en su subconsciente, aunque sentía que una vez que obtuviera la respuesta, no le gustaría para nada ─ ¿A ti realmente te gusta ese sujeto?

Al ver como ella le sonreía brillantemente en medio de su duda, con sus mejillas al rojo carmín, casi pudo escuchar a su corazón rompiéndose en pequeños y sangrantes pedazos ─ Yo estoy tan enamorada de él

El azabache inclinó su cabeza para que ella no pudiese ver la mirada amaga que se había instaurado en sus ojos, volvió a tomar su mochila de nueva cuenta mientras se levantaba y, le dijo las palabras más frías que pudo decirle, quería lastimarla, como ella lo estaba lastimando a él.

─ Entonces ve y confiésatele para que puedas salir con él ─ al ver la mirada anonadada y herida de ella, ante su tono frío, no se pudo detener ─ Quiero decir; nada de esto es problema mío porque no tengo ningún interés en la persona en la que puedas estar enamorada. Si continuo escuchando tus tonterías de niñita me pondré enfermo y hastiado.

Ella solo lo observó con sus ojos brillantes y acosos por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, mientras él se retiraba sin darle una segunda mirada.

Cuando el ya llevaba un par de pasos lejos de la mesa y le daba totalmente la espalda; dijo una última cosa con la que estaba seguro se ahorraría un segundo trago amargo ─ La próxima vez que quieras hablar de estas estupideces Asuna, consíguete una amiguita igual de tonta que tú.

El chico se apresuró a abandonar el local, iba retrasado a sus odiosas clases de kendo, clases que solo había comenzado a tomar por ella, sentía que si se quedaba ahí comenzaría a llorar y odiaba la perspectiva. Aun así no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla una vez estuvo en la calle del exterior, lágrima que limpió con furia. Comenzó a correr a toda velocidad del lugar, a un destino incierto; no sabía lo mucho que podía llegar a doler un corazón roto, hasta ese momento.

La chica de ojos miel, por su parte, ofrecía un triste espectáculo dentro de la cafetería; con su cabeza inclinada en la mesa y sus hombros temblando notoriamente, tratando de retener las lágrimas que ya estaban descendiendo por sus mejillas y mojando la superficie de madera ─ Así que te pondrá enfermo y hastiado ¿Eh?...

Leves hipidos comenzaron a salir de su boca y trato de retenerlos con ambas manos, sin levantar su cabeza, no quería ni pensar si alguien la estaba viendo romperse, justo como su corazón acababa de hacerlo ─ Yo estaba hablando de ti… Idiota…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

─ Luego de eso no volvimos a hablarnos durante varios meses; hasta mi debut que fue en la fecha cercana en la que cumpliría quince años ─ la chica de ojos miel frunció el ceño y trató de retener el dolor que el recuerdo lo provocaba ─ Al parecer, el tonto de Kirito-kun correspondía mis sentimientos pero nunca entendió que hablaba de él.

─ Oh Asuna ─ su pequeña amiga de cabellos largos y oscuros la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos ─ El chico amante es un verdadero idiota.

Luego de eso; la pequeña se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola fuertemente, de alguna forma eso le supuso un alivio, por aquella época no tenía ninguna amiga por lo tanto no tuvo a quien recurrir cuando su corazón fue roto. Cuando se disponía a corresponder el abrazo, sintió como su silenciosa amiga apoyaba su espalda en la de ella, antes de eso ni siquiera había notado el momento en que se situó detrás de ella; sabía que esa era su extraña forma de confortarla.

 _Sinonon, Yuuki-chan; son tan cálidas_

─ Como lo prometimos, es hora de dormir.

La castaña sonrió con felicidad ante las protestas de la azabache más pequeña tuvo, pero de todos modos la obligó a dormir como si fuese su madre. Olvidándose del trago amargo que tuvo durante su primer intento de declaración de amor.

* * *

Notas de autora muy cortas (porque estoy muriendo lentamente): Esto no tiene la corrección de las mil maravillas pero hice mi esfuerzo en hacer algo de calidad, me he perdido los primeros dos días de la #KiriAsuWeek2017 y me pareció inaceptable perderme un tercero, a pesar de que llevo desde el viernes durmiendo dos horas diarias (o menos).

L s quiero y prometo subir otro aporte una vez que haya dormido como dios manda. Y he notado, muy superficialmente, la participación de todas, que felicidad, espero poder tener tiempo de leer algo pronto.

Nos vemos


End file.
